Soul Eater 2: Startline
by 09Jakove
Summary: The journey of Jakove, Red*Star, Vassya and friends  continue
1. Chapter 32

_**There's a terrifying feeling deep inside me  
>It causes my eyesight to blur, until the point that I cannot see.<br>It feels like I'm being trapped in an evershrinking cage  
>I can feel my whole body begin to tremble from this sudden powerful rage.<br>I need some kind of escape, I can't take this emotion swirling inside my head  
>I suddenly want to hit someone, something, anything, until that thing is dead.<br>My room is spinning, I think I'm going to go insane  
>There's an overwhelming desire, a craving, a need to inflict great pain.<br>A beast appears next to me, maniacal grin, a gleaming knife held high  
>With hate dripping from every word, he screams at me that it's time for me to die.<br>Again and again he cuts, causing me more and more harm  
>Until all I can feel is the burning pain, and the warm blood dripping down my arm.<br>Under all my rage I feel a little scared to say the least  
>Because even I can't seem to be able to control this blood thirsty beast.<br>I try and escape, but I can't get away, I can't reach my door  
>The beast just laughs, and holds me tighter, cutting me more and more.<br>I close my eyes, thinking my life is over, when the beast finally stops  
>I feel no rage now, only relief, when my arm suddenly drops.<br>I open my eyes, see all the blood, which looks like spilt red wine  
>Suddenly I notice that the hand that is holding the bloody knife is mine.<br>I look around the whole room, denying it, thinking that it couldn't be  
>But there's no one else, and I realize that the ugly beast was the dark side of me.<br>I was the one who cut my arm, I was the beast who was filled with nothing but hate  
>The maniacal grin returns as I realize that this is me, and it will always be my fate. <strong>_

**-Jakove Mirosoku **

* * *

><p>In Arachne's castle, she accompany with Giriko discussing about her Arachnophobia's plan. She sit on a tall chair surrounding with spider.<p>

"So, how's our progress in this plan, sis?" (Giriko)

"I'm not sure. But I can feel that something goes wrong about it." (Arachne)

"What about it?" (Giriko)

"My little sister, Medusa..." (Arachne)

"I see..." (Giriko)

"The Arachnophobia is to rule on every bright side among us. The soul wavelength will might ruled by us." (Arachne)

Then, she called out a slave named Pretzel, he chained around his neck for a security.

"Hey, kitty boy..." (Arachne)

"Yes, master?" (Pretzel)

"Get ready of my limousine." (Arachne)

Then, he walk out from that place & ready up the vehicle.

"Wait, shouldn't Mosquito take that job? I mean, he should stay at home..." (Giriko)

"If we let him alone in this house, he take a chance to break himself. Beside, we still can't possess his power because it has a strong spirit inside him." (Arachne)

"I don't get it..." (Giriko)

"It's okay. Let's go outside. We hope he ready our vehicle." (Giriko)

Giriko & Arachne goes outside the castle. Soon, the vehicle shown infront of them. Pretzel open up a door for them & goes back to the limousine & ride on their location.

Meanwhile, on a bright sunny day, Jakove & his friend play a basketball together except Death the Kid & Maka. Jakove seems struggle abit because he never play basketball before.

"What a great day, isn't it?" (Death the Kid)

"It is. It's very perfectly fine." (Maka)

"You know what's Jakove specialty?" (Death the Kid)

"What is it?" (Maka)

"He has a strong spirit that he could achieve on something. He pass his beginner mission with Sonata. He's a great friend of mine." (Death the Kid)

"Yeah, I guess he could be our leader." (Maka)

Death the Kid is thinking.

"Oh I forgot, he kinda don't know how to manage his team if he's a leader. Being a leader is a big responsibility." (Death the Kid)

Maka nod shown accept what he said. Later on, Jakove take a break & walk toward Maka & Death the Kid.

"So, how's the battle?" (Death the Kid)

"What?" (Jakove)

"What I meant to say is, how's your progress on playing basketball?" (Death the Kid)

"It kinda hard. I don't play basketball before..." (Jakove)

"At least you learn a lesson about it." (Maka)

The rest of them continue playing basketball. Also, Kid join up his team but Jakove won't play it anymore. Suddenly, Spirit shown up.

"It's a nice weather out here, isn't it Jakove." (Spirit)

Jakove sudden to see him from the back & Spirit sit down beside him.

"Yes, sir. It's a great sunny day." (Jakove)

Spirit then watch them, especially his lovely daughter Maka playing basketball.

"I know you still love her, sir..." (Jakove)

Spirit then look at him.

"But, shouldn't you spend time with her?" (Jakove)

Spirit laugh silently & smile from his heart.

"I've done alot for her to shown my sacrifice. I just want to make her happy..." (Spirit)

"Then?" (Jakove)

"She still unpleasant about me... I've done a thing that she really hate it..." (Spirit)

"What is it? What you've done in a past time?" (Jakove)

"It's a long story. Anyway, I just want to say, I trust on you." (Spirit)

"Trust on me?" (Jakove)

"From the time you first step to Shibusen, Maka chat with you. On those longer day, I started to get suspicious. I felt like you want to hurt my daughter." (Spirit)

"I'll never wanted to hurt my friend. Because they are my spirit to victory." (Jakove)

Spirit put a smile on Jakove & rub his head. A few minutes later, the battle is over. Maka slowly walk toward Spirit in depressed.

"Daddy..." (Maka)

Spirit look at her & started to get worried.

"What is it?" (Spirit)

"Let's go shopping this Sunday..." (Maka)

On those word spoken, Spirit freezed in shockness. He quickly reach to the tree & puke in sudden happen.

"Sir? Are you okay?" (Jakove)

"I... I can't believe this would happen..." (Spirit)

He whisper himself while Maka look worry about him.

"Dad, are you okay?" (Maka)

"I'm... happy about it." (Spirit)

" Hold up, let me get you a medicine." (Maka)

The surrounding turn calm & everyone relief that he looks fine. Jakove turn a smile while believe that it was a time to give them together as a family.

In Shibusen, Shinigami-sama are chatting with Sid through the large mirror.

"So, does the new member's are arrived here?" (Shinigami-sama)

"Not yet, Lord. But, they on their way to Death City. Only a couple of hours they reach to this school." (Sid)

"Remember, Sid. Let them rest in any motel first before sign in this school, understand?" (Shinigami-sama)

"You got it, Lord." (Sid)

The new members will come to this school to join up Jakove's team. The member are Red* Star, Vassya & Flair will introduce to them in no time.

"By the way, any happened at Jakove?" (Sid)

"Hmmm, seems like nothing happen for now." (Shinigami-sama)

"I don't know. But I feel like he's in good condition." (Sid)

"We should get a safety for Jakove. He might be transform into devil vampire once more. It also happened in first time in school." (Shinigami-sama)

Suddenly, Professor Stein shown up.

"Positive. I agree on both of you. I sense on Jakove's soul wavelength & it almost possess him back in anytime." (Dr. Stein)

"I don't get it. How he get easily possessed by someone?" (Sid)

"The possess structed by some sort of black soul, contain black blood. We think we know who did this..." (Dr. Stein)

"Let me guess... Medusa?" (Shinigami-sama)

Dr. Stein turn silence. His cigarette keep smoking at his lips. No where else turned quiet hallway.

"I'm gonna get you, Medusa-sama. Your plan would never reach to the top..." (Dr. Stein)

"It will... sweetie." (Medusa)

**TO BE CONTINUE ON CHAPTER 33**

****(These story is not include on real story. It's only part of my imagination. I did not own Soul Eater anime series.) ****

****P.S: You'll soon know who Pretzel are...****


	2. Chapter 33

Medusa & her slaves have a normal time at London. She don't have a reason why they have to go there.

"Medusa, shouldn't we continue our plan to steal Kishin's soul at Shibusen?" (Free)

"Not yet, Free. It's not the best time we steal it. There's alot of... allies cover the office." (Medusa)

"I think we shouldn't just stay here do nothing..." (Free)

Medusa start to think of it. But still, Free not satisfied why he have to go London with her.

"By the way, why we in London? Do we have a task in here?" (Free)

"I'm looking for someone..." (Medusa)

"Who?" (Free)

Medusa kept her word. They look at the sky with cold weather, she wear an exclusive coat while Free only wear a normal shirt shown her big muscle. Suddenly started to felt shivering.

"I told you not to wear that kind of shirt... Wear something big & thick." (Medusa)

Meanwhile, at Shibusen, the teachers are now waiting the arrival of the new students. The not know that they already arrive at the entrance. But, they gonna have to face their first challenge to reach the school.

"God, look at the stair they make." (Vassya)

"I've never seen such a tall staircase." (Red*Star)

"Does the school is up there?" (Flair)

They accept the challenge by walking up the stair. Step by step, as long as they reach to the school. Only a couple of minutes later, they started to get feel tired.

"God! How long... is this stairway? I have to go another world to reach Shibusen?" (Red*Star)

"No way... we can't... see the end..." (Flair)

Another few minutes later, they look very tired & sweat. One of them stop for a moment.

"The... sun... is blazing us... in... the... middle... of oasis..." (Vassya)

"My throat is freakin' dried out!" (Red* Star)

According to the brochure of the school, they must have a strong legs to reach the school. But for them, they need more exercise on their leg part. Suddenly, Flair stand up & give some speech.

"Okay, girls listen up. In this damn blazing hot weather, we shouldn't give up. Remember, the challenge took depends on our strength, stamina & spirit. Our ex-master said, 'Blame your tiredness, because it's a reason why we never achieve.' ONLY A BIT LEFT, SO DO OUR BEST, GIRL!" (Flair)

The girls increase their determination to make to the top. The got high spirit & ready to continue to complete a small challenge. Step by step, with a sweat but no give up. Thirty-two minutes later, they finally reach the end.

"Woohoo! Finally! At last!" (Flair)

Red* Star & Vassya down to the ground tiredness.

"Oh God... this stair should be in world record for the Highest Staircase Ever..." (Vassya)

"Girls... I want you to look at this..." (Red* Star)

Then, the girls look behind them & saw a beautiful city scenery from the top of the school.

"Wow, I can't believe that we made it." (Vassya)

"It sure is..." (Flair)

Suddenly, they heard a pant sound of a girl named Tsugumi, which is also a new student of Shibusen. She almost to the top, but suddenly fell down by knee.

"Oh my, are you okay?" (Red*Star)

They help out Tsugumi. She just a normal girl, but younger than Red*Star, Vassya & Flair.

"So, what's your name?" (Red*Star)

"Tsugumi Halberd." (Tsugumi)

"Where you from?" (Vassya)

"I live in Japan." (Tsugumi)

"Awesome! I'm american, but in different state." (Vassya)

And so, they chat with a new little girl together while walking through the entrance. As they arrived to the hallway, they must find a direction to go through the office.

"Okay, all we have to do is to find an office." (Red*Star)

"Which way?" (Flair)

Then, Tsugumi takes out a brochure which is also include a map to get there. She lead their way.

"We should go left... then goes right..." (Tsugumi)

They follow the tracks, but suddenly comes with the lost sanity.

"I feel like I'm a Labyrinth right now..." (Vassya)

Suddenly, they saw a fight between Black*Star & one of the student. Black*Star do the punch to the student until it fainted. Then, Black*Star stare at them and say...

"I'll kill you..." (Black*Star)

Tsugumi rushly goes to the other direction to avoid from him.

"That's weird. I've never seen a tourist visit this school. I should give them my autograph anyway..." (Black*Star)

Later, they saw a banner which it said: "WELCOME! WE WELCOME THE FRESHMEN, COME IN!" which is seems it's the real door for Tsugumi.

"Hmm, this room seems suspicious..." (Vassya)

"I guess it's for me..." (Tsugumi)

"Maybe this room is for a new student." (Red*Star)

"Well, I just want to say thank you for helping me out. I'm just a new student." (Tsugumi)

"Oh no, it's okay for that. If there's any time, you can call us." (Flair)

They both give a small smile before Tsugumi get inside that door. Right after that, they continue walking to the office.

"Where are they? Shouldn't they arrived here just for a moment?" (Spirit)

"Now now, don't look at your watch too much. We should be patience for them." (Shinigami-sama)

"I bet they never late, but... seems like they late." (Death the Kid)

Soon, they finally arrived in the office. Spirit, Stein, Shinigami-sama & Death the Kid are gather.

"Welcome to DWMA, fellow student! We here is to give meisters & weapons to protect the world's peace a hero training." (Shinigami-sama)

The Lord Shinigami will introduce himself, Spirit, Stein & Death the Kid.

"Greetings, thoughtful students. You're here is to give you a task that recommended to join in with powerful team Shibusen. The member consist of Soul / Maka, Black*Star / Tsubaki, Me / the Thompson sisters and last but not least... Jakove Mirosoku / Sonata Evan." (Death the Kid)

They focus on what he said, but not likely Red*Star & Flair.

"What a great speech. Is he the son of Shinigami-sama?" (Red*Star)

"I bet he's like a master of everything. He's hot." (Flair)

Death the Kid end up a speech & let Dr. Stein give a speech.

"Your main mission is to destroy the plan of Arachnophobia. Medusa Gorgon and her slave are trying to steal the item that needed for that plan. It could be harm for all of us. Two thing that we should do on these days. Number one: always secure the condition around us. Number two: Always keep on eye on a student name Jakove Mirosoku, becuase he's a valuable student in this school. Your team also got a task to find out who made this. Go all over the world to search a clue. The black blood is dangerous for all of us. Jakove just got possess by her slave. Be careful." (Dr. Stein)

They understand what they need to do. Some of them didn't knew who Jakove are.

"You girls don't have to worry about it. You will introduce to the rest of them, including Jakove." (Spirit)

Spirit gives a smile. It'll give high determination for the girls.

"Don't worry, Lord. We'll do our best to abrogated that plan." (Flair)

"By the way, had you girls known what classes are you?" (Shinigami)

"I'm a meister. My partner is Flair." (Red*Star)

"What about you, Vassya?" (Shinigami-sama)

"I'm both of them." (Vassya)

Vassya's power flows out of her arm and turn into a scythes.

"My God, I've never seen a meister had own partner..." (Sprirt)

"I call it Sephora." (Vassya)

"Never had a meister control as partner..." (Shinigami-sama)

After the conversation, it's time for them to dismissed. They'll be goes to school on the next two days. Red*Star, Flair & Vassya goes out from the office with happiness.

"Oh yeah, I love how the Lord speech. He also have funny voice." (Vassya)

"Also for a boy named... uhhh what's his name again?" (Flair)

"Death the Kid, Flair... How come you forgotten?" (Red*Star)

"Oh nothing, just too focusing that topic. But, it's really great task for us to help the world protect from Arachnophobia." (Flair)

"Let's go visit Tsugumi! I wonder what she doing now." (Vassya)

Before leaving Shibusen, they decide to take a visit on Tsugumi. Unfortunately, they miss a small trouble with another new student. They call Tsugumi to tell her what's going on.

"What happen just now, Tsugumi?" (Red*Star)

"Oh nothing, sis. Just a little fight." (Tsugumi)

"Well, you shouldn't fight infront of the crowd." (Vassya)

"It wasn't her start the fight..." (Anya)

It's was true that the real fight began with other new student who try to flirt with Meme-chan.

"By the way, let me introduce my friend here! This is Meme-chan." (Tsugumi)

"H-hello, sisters..." (Meme)

"And this is Anya, my new meister." (Tsugumi)

"Hi there, how's it going?" (Anya)

"Nice to meet you girls." (Vassya)

They met up each other while walking away from the incident place. Then, Red*Star invite them to have a small feast at restaurant tonight. Some of them talk in the important topic, when it's come to the detail of it, a question still asking.

"Who's Jakove Mirosoku?" (Flair)

**TO BE CONTINUE ON CHAPTER 34**

****(These story is not include on real story. It's only part of my imagination. I did not own Soul Eater anime series.)****


	3. Chapter 34

SUNDAY

"Hello?" (Jakove)

"It's me, Kid. Wanna get some drink at the same place." (Death the Kid)

"Sure, I got time to meet you." (Jakove)

"See you in the next hour." (Death the Kid)

On the other side, in a day off weekend, everyone hits the time off. Maka spend shopping time with her father & Soul, & Black*Star goes for another training with Tsubaki.

"Where is he?" (Death the Kid)

Thirty minutes later, Jakove arrived by fly with his bat wing. He sit down & ordering his Vanilla Cappuccino.

"So, how's your day?" (Jakove)

"Normal day. Yesterday, I just met up our new members." (Death the Kid)

"Really? That's awesome! Who are they?" (Jakove)

"Three girl. Vassya, Red*Star & Flair. They seems stronger than us." (Death the Kid)

"Well, how do you know about them?" (Jakove)

Once the drinks arrived, each of them take a small dip of coffee & continue talking.

"They are the ex master of all the skills, but their hidden life are..." (Death the Kid)

"Are what?" (Jakove)

Kid continue his sip once again.

"Mystery... like you." (Death the Kid)

"Hmmm... every strong member always made a hidden behind their life." (Jakove)

"Possitive. They gonna help us. Tomorrow, they'll introduce our class so they can make friends." (Death the Kid)

"Understood." (Jakove)

On the other hours, Maka & Soul also discuss themselves about the new members.

"I wonder what they look like, Soul." (Maka)

"I don't know. Might be stronger than us as well." (Soul)

"You shouldn't talk like that. They might be tell us the tricks or tip on how to be a strong teammates." (Maka)

"I bet they taste delicious from the inside." (Soul)

Maka used her special move, MAKA CHOP right at the top of his head using a book. Blair in cat form giggle. Soul fainted for a moment.

"And, didn't we realize that Blair suddenly change her attitude?" (Maka)

"What do you mean?" (Soul)

Then, Maka carry Blair & rub her body.

"I don't know. From a playful girl, into a normal girl." (Maka)

"I know what's the problem. It's because of Jakove. She's in love with him & might be thinking of him all time. That's why." (Soul.)

Blair purring and Maka keep rubbing her.

"Might be a great luck..." (Soul)

"A luck?" (Maka)

"She maybe never disturb me." (Soul)

Maka laugh silently and follow by Blair. They will meet a new members tomorrow & learn a new tricks from them. At night, Dr. Stein are doing a work infront of the computer. They type on each of letter on a keyboard none stop. Suddenly, his hand stop sudden. He felt something wrong in his soul & the surrounding. The shadow goes black comes from himself & cover the room in black. He's now inside the black blood's possess.

"Looks like... we... have... a ... visitor" (Dr. Stein)

The three eye Asura are shown at the computer monitor that makes Dr. Stein even more insane.

"_**To live is to die, to die is to live, **_

_**Pure is impure and impure is pure, **_

_**Good is evil while evil is good, **_

_**Or is it? **_

_**In the hearts of the men lie both good & evil, **_

**_The two coexist... some become good others become evil, _**

**_As there is no evil without good._**" (?)

Then, it suddenly disappear. The room goes back to normal, but Dr. Stein turned very tired & keep panting.

"Oh my, doctor. Are you okay?" (Marie)

"I'm fine... Just... abit stress out." (Dr. Stein)

Marie try to calm himself. She try to rub his both shoulder, and give him a tea for him.

"Here's a tea, doctor." (Marie)

"Thanks... Just leave me for a moment" (Dr. Stein)

Marie accept his granted. She slowly walk away from the room, but very worry about him. Dr. Stein still get haunted and it will be his nightmare in anytime.

"Was that... Asura's voice?" (Dr. Stein)

NEXT DAY, SCHOOL DAY.

It's time for Red*Star, Flair & Vassya to introduce themselves in a class. Each of them give a small speech about themselves. Now, Jakove's other friends really know who they are.

"Wow, I like the girl in red stripe girl. She's look beautiful." (Maka)

"The blue eye girl scared me off. Is she an emo or something?" (Black*Star)

"Flair seems quite look like a normal girl for me." (Liz)

Then, they give a sit. Some of the boys make a space beside them for the girls. But, they already given an exclusive sits for them. It's beside of all their member's. A few minutes later, Dr. Stein shows up.

"Good morning, my fellow students. As you know, all of you are already known who they are. They'll be useful for us to protect the earth from the evil spirit of Arachnophobia. It's a dangerous nemesis. So, all of you better keep on eye to this world." (Dr. Stein)

Soul whisper to Black*Star.

"I think I have no idea what he talking about." (Soul)

"Yeah, or maybe he should take care of himself protecting this world." (Black*Star)

Dr. Stein heard their chatter. So, he throw a small chalk & hit right at Black*Star's forehead.

"Before I'm leaving, I want to meet the new members & the rest of the crew after this class." (Dr. Stein)

He finally walks out from the classroom.

"Hi my name is Maka, nice to meet you." (Maka)

"Oh, nice to meet you too." (Red*Star)

"I like your hairstyle, Red*Star." (Sonata)

"Thank you." (Red*Star)

The class begin with a lesson about more detail about fighting. A few hours later, the class goes to recess & the rest of the crew need to see Dr. Stein. They should go to the office once more.

"I wonder what he want from us." (Patty)

Right after they get inside the office, they saw Dr. Stein, Yumi & Marie.

"Great timing, team." (Yumi)

"We need to talk about the Arachnophobia's plan. It seems the plan are closely passed that would rule the world. I need team of you must separate on each of the country. Red*Star, you with Flair & Death the Kid / Thompson Sisters go to Baltic Sea to find a person that searched by Medusa. Soul / Maka, & Black*Star go to Czech Republic. And, Jakove / Sonata & Vassya go to-" (Dr. Stein)

"Where is it, Doc.?" (Sonata)

"Needle Village." (Dr. Stein)

"That doesn't sound like a nation." (Vassya)

"It is. But, theres a boss that you should go to meet him. The boss had a relationship with the Kishin." (Yumi)

"We understand." (Sonata)

"Now, it's your hope. It depends on all of your's hand. The world's on you. Move out!" (Dr. Stein)

Everyone are moving up, but Marie block on Vassya's way.

"Wait, Vassya! You forgot something." (Marie)

She give a medallion to Vassya.

"Oh God, where did you find it?" (Vassya)

"At female's dorm. You left it on a bed." (Marie)

Vassya gives a smile & thanks to her for a reminder. Now, her team are now moving out to the place.

"I hope the teams could do their best." (Marie)

"It sure does. The power of DWMA will take on a lead." (Yumi)

* * *

><p><em><strong>"The light side fades<strong>_  
><em><strong>as I step into the shadows<strong>_  
><em><strong>no more wonders<strong>_  
><em><strong>what's possible is possible<strong>_  
><em><strong>impossible doesn't live here<strong>_  
><em><strong>everything has been tried<strong>_  
><em><strong>everything is attempted<strong>_  
><em><strong>welcome to your destination<strong>_  
><em><strong>this is what you wanted<strong>_  
><em><strong>this is what you live for<strong>_  
><em><strong>everything you want<strong>_  
><em><strong>and no one to hold you back<strong>_  
><em><strong>just walk a couple more steps<strong>_  
><em><strong>and you will see<strong>_  
><em><strong>it's not so dark<strong>_  
><em><strong>only called the dark side<strong>_  
><em><strong>but to you<strong>_  
><em><strong>it isn't close<strong>_  
><em><strong>to what you consider hell<strong>_  
><em><strong>welcome and don't look back..." <strong>_

(Crona)

**TO BE CONTINUE ON CHAPTER 35**

****(These story is not include on real story. It's only part of my imagination. I did not own Soul Eater anime series.)****


	4. Chapter 35

Meanwhile at Balstic Ocean, Medsa & Free are waiting someone to meet her. Soon, a big ship sail to the small port & stop. Then, a creature nameThe Flying Dutchman meet up with her. It jump off from the ship & land on the ground.

"So, what do you want from me?" (The Flying Dutchman)

"Any information about Jakove?" (Medusa)

"Oh, him... The son of Mirosoku, the King of Vampire. I'm hunting him." (The Flying Dutchman)

"Great. Because you should help me out to get him." (Medusa)

"You want to hunt him too?" (The Flying Dutchman)

"Not his soul, but his red deadly blood." (Medusa)

The Flying Dutchman turn in weird reaction.

"What for? Shouldn't we hunt him just for the soul?" (The Flying Dutchman)

"There's a dark secret reason why I have to hunt his blood. You shouldn't know." (Medusa)

Then, Free & Medusa walk away from that place to give The Flying Dutchman a room to do his duty, by using a Black Dragon to destroy the city nearby the port. Only a couple of hours ago, a small wooden boat goes north, paddled by the Thompson Sisters while a fake Shinigami stand at the narrow boat was Death the Kid along with Red*Star & Flair.

"Heave Ho! Heave Ho!" (Patty)

"Errghh... I'm getting tired of these..." (Liz)

Death the Kid take off his mask & watch over them.

"Look, this is our task & we need to finish it no matter way we was, understand?" (Death the Kid)

"Shouldn't we look at the map or something? We're like in the middle of nowhere but a haze..." (Flair)

Then, he saw some houses in a blur vision only a few miles away. They goes on that place. Unfortunately, the incident happened a few days ago, something swallowed up a whole crowd of people... and the good part of the town along with them.

"My God... Look at that. That's one big bite out of the coast of Baltic Sea..." (Red*Star)

"Hmmm, I know where they are now..." (Death the Kid)

He saw a small sea way which is was a boat's line way. They decided to follow that track until they saw a ship. A few minutes later, on a middle sea of Baltic, he sense on something.

"I can sense... a large number of soul responses around here." (Death the Kid)

"Which means, we're almost there..." (Flair)

Suddenly, the wind blow the haze & saw a big sharp bowsprit, followed by the bow & hull part of ship, and shown a large ship coming near them.

"No... It's the Black Dragon..." (Death the Kid)

"The name of this ship name is Ghost Ship Nidhogg." (Red*Star)

"That's a big darkest ship ever..." (Flair)

"ALL RIGHT! LIZ! PATTY! AFTER THEM!" (Death the Kid)

"AYE AYE, CAPTAIN!" (Patty)

"No, wait..." (Liz)

As Liz try to say her word, Patty paddling the boat as fast as the speedboat. As they reach to the ship, Patty still paddling the boat until Death the Kid, Red* Star & Flair get hit at it by their head.

"God... It's freakin' hurt as hell!" (Flair)

Some blood still stick at the wall of the boat. Death the Kid are one of them is mostly injured.

"You... moron... I told you to stop..." (Death the Kid)

"N-nevermind...J-just... Go to the... back of this ship..." (Red*Star)

As soon they okay from the accident, Patty still paddling as fast as speedboat to the back of the ship just only ten seconds. As they arrived, Death the Kid plan to lay their body on the boat to prevent from the accident. Patty hit the boat without brake.

"Okay... Let's get on board..." (Death the Kid)

"This happy go lucky girl are... moron" (Flair)

"Seriously...(Liz)

They climb up to the ship & start to walk around the ship.

"Look at this place... It's very... creepy." (Flair)

Liz shivering in fear hide behind Red*Star's back.

"I was so stupid that I join this crew..." (Liz)

"Your not stupid, Liz. This ship look stupid cause it not even clean up or renovate..." (Red*Star)

Red*Star give a smile to make Liz patience. Then, Death the Kid invite everyone to go inside the ship through the door. Suddenly, a glorp sound coming from behind. It was The Flying Dutchman hiding himself, but shown a face at the floor & rise on.

"Dah Cheeeecheeechee... Looks like I have a company!" (The Flying Dutchman)

As they walk through the dark hallway, Death the Kid stop for a moment.

"What's wrong?" (Flair)

"I think someone is following us..." (Death the Kid)

They surrounding turn silence. Then, they continue walking until they saw a double door front of them. Death the Kid open a door with squeaky sound & sees alot of blue soul floating around.

"Wow, look at how many there are..." (Patty)

"It kills alot of innocence people... As an authority over souls, I cannot allow this!" (Death the Kid)

"If we eat of them, we'll turn into Kishin." (Red*Star)

"As a Shinigami, I will take them into custody..." (Death the Kid)

Kid does the fingers & suddenly something shown up, The Flying Dutchman aim at his gun toward Kid's face.

"Not so fast, Shinigami!" (The Flying Dutchman)

After Kid shock to see it, The Flying Dutchman pull the trigger & shoot him, but luckily Kid avoid the attack. Then, the ship of Black Dragon comes alive. The wooden floor suddenly made up a trap & Liz is a victim. She fell down to the underground ship & the floor trap close back.

"Liz!" (Red*Star)

"Damnit, I'm not gonna sign up for this shit!" (Flair)

But, Patty always giggling & happy, not have even single shock or anything.

"Kyaahahaaa! She fell!" (Patty)

"Patty! She's your sister! How come you never worry about her?" (Death the Kid)

In a sudden time, everyone hear the loud growl comes from the ship.

"What? What was that?" (Death the Kid)

"Must be the Black Dragon come alive." (Red*Star)

"That's right! Me & this ship are one and the same. You walked right into my stomach on your own. All I have to do... is DIGEST YOU!" (The Flying Dutchman)

The creature are floating on the air while laugh in a weird style.

"Erggghh... I hate the way it laugh." (Flair)

"Flair, transform. NOW!" (Red*Star)

"Got it!" (Flair)

Then, Flair finally transform herself into weapon & Red*Star wield her.

"What are you gonna do with these souls, huh?" (Death the Kid)

"Oh, just offering this soul the soul to the black blood person." (The Flying Dutchman)

"Black blood person? Ragnarok?" (Death the Kid)

"It's not at all... I'm going to hunt Jakove!" (The Flying Dutchman)

"What? Jakove?" (Death the Kid)

"It's not something for a kid like you to know. His soul are special for the rest of the evil witches & the kishin! He's are one & only wanted for everyone. Neither dead or alive, we want his soul! His soul and the rest of these are going to be offered! I won't let you have them!" (The Flying Dutchman)

It eat one of the soul while pull the trigger & shoot toward Death the Kid.

"Kid! Come on, Red* Star. Let's get that creature." (Flair)

The fight between them is on. The defense reflect the attack & the shooter keep pulling the trigger. Death the Kid try to get up.

"Kiddo! Are you okay? I'll transform into gun." (Patty)

"No... I... can't do it." (Death the Kid)

Patty turn silence staring at Kid try to get up from the ground, but Red*Star, Flair & The Flying Dutchman keep fighting each other.

"Death the Kid! I really need some backup here!" (Red*Star)

"What's the matter, Mr. Shinigami? Is that all the power a God has?" (The Flying Dutchman)

"I... I haven't started yet!" (Death the Kid)

"Show your truly power of Shinigami! I'm an evil spirit! I'm what you call evil, so go on and judge me!" (The Flying Dutchman)

"I don't deny evil. There is no one person without some evil in him. Everything is about balance." (Death the Kid)

"Who cares about balance? Don't go thinking that all people want that same balance!" (The Flying Dutchman)

Then, Death the Kid spread his strong word for the creature.

"Who cares if they do or not? I won't satisfied until this is an ABSOLUTELY perfect world!" (Death the Kid)

"Are you saying that... you're gonna take my freedom?" (The Flying Dutchman)

"You disgust me! I am Shinigami! We will never give you freedom to kill!" (Death the Kid)

His words give The Flying Dutchman piss off. He does the blast power that blown up everyone. They jumped off back to the deck. Everyone is okay. And, they land on deck safely and finally found Liz standing.

"There you are, Liz! Because of you, I couldn't use Patty!" (Death the Kid)

"That's your own fault..." (Liz)

"No time for debating! We got job to do!" (Red*Star)

And now, Thompson Sisters are finally transform themselves into dual-gun.

"Prepare yourselves, Flying Dutchman." (Death the Kid)

It standing at the top of the deck while reloading his gun.

"Nobody can stop me!" (The Flying Dutchman)

Suddenly, something coming out from the sky. On that time, The Flying Dutchman's face sliced in half. The blade then slice in half on it's body. It was Crona & Ragnarok as the sword.

"No... it can't be..." (Flair)

"The Demon Sword?" (Liz)

After that, Crona call out Ragnarok to do something. Crona stab forehead with the bottom of Ragnarok to make the action. The souls in the ship floating slowly on the air through the ground of the wooden floor. Then, all of the souls fastly get sucked from the mouth of Ragnarok.

"They're being sucked down!" (Death the Kid)

The surrounding from the smoke turn into a different scenery. The some floor fill with holes. Crona felt different once again. The scream comes from Ragnarok get attention. Ragnarok goes back of Crona & transform into an eagle or...

"It doesn't even look human..." (Death the Kid)

"It can't be... There's a ghost ship called the Black Dragon... But, a person who came down on it who is... The real Black Dragon!" (Red*Star)

"Impossible! The real one... is infront of us." (Death the Kid)

Ragnarok turns it hands into a black wings.

"Did you know? My blood is black..." (Crona)

Ragnarok scream like an eagle fapping the wing & fly away from that place.

"They got away!" (Red*Star)

"Sayonara, Shinigami-kun..." (Crona)

Death the Kid take out the flying skateboard from his hand & start to skate through the sky chasing Ragnarok & Crona. But, they left Red* Star & Flair behind.

"What are we gonna do now, Red*Star?" (Flair)

Then, they suddenly saw a boat rowing by another friends of The Flying Dutchman.

"It's the head of The Flying Dutchman! We must stop it." (Flair)

"Let's get out of here. It's seem we let Ragnarok take care of the rest of the souls. Soon, the shop will collapsed & sink into the sea." (The Flying Dutchman)

The Flying Dutchman had a bad luck & can't achieve a goal once more. But, Flair & Red*Star jump on the boat & finish off them. Red*Star kick out Flying Dutchman's head to the sea while the other creature beat up. Flair transform herself into normal form.

"Well, I think that's over... I guess." (Flair)

"Maybe..." (Red*Star)

Suddenly the ship are break in half & slowly sinking through the sea.

"Wait a minute, how does that ship break in half?" (Red*Star)

"I have no idea... Look, the thick fog are clearing! " (Flair)

Then, the mist caused by the Nidhogg wind away & sees the sun.

"We did it! Let's check out on what Kid & his partner doing." (Flair)

"They chasing on Crona. Maybe we just leave it." (Red*Star)

"What? Shouldn't we help them?" (Flair)

Meanwhile, Death the Kid & his partner keep chasing Crona. On the same time, the mist are cleared out & finally seen a sun. Death the Kid stop for a moment.

"What's wrong, Kid?" (Patty)

"Why you suddenly stop? You should chase them." (Liz)

"Take a look, Liz & Patty. The clouds are flowing beautifully toward sun. One is drawn to fly naturally to the center of the world..." (Death the Kid)

"What does he talking about, one-chan?" (Patty)

"Oh no... please don't tell me that..." (Liz)

"THE WORLD IS SYMMETRICAL! WHOAAAA! HOW REFRESHING!" (Death the Kid)

He excited to see the world goes balance & fly toward the sun.

"Huh? They... goes in... other way" (Crona)

"Leave them! Just get out of here!" (Ragnarok)

The black blood & the black dragon quickly fly off back to their place. But, Death the Kid too focus on the symmetrical.

"Wha- Damnit! They got away!" (Death the Kid)

"I told you not too focus on symmetrical stuff! Well, you're not even going after them..." (Liz)

"Sorry, I'm just not much of a romantic. Anyway, we kill one of the hunter of Jakove. So, we need to get back to the DWMA & find out what happen of the rest of our members." (Death the Kid)

And so, Death the Kid, Red*Star, Flair & Thompson Sisters kill The Flying Dutchman, one of the hunter of Jakove's soul. There's alot of witches are still hunting for his soul, but for Medusa. She hunt only for his blood.

"Ummm, do you know which way to go back to Death City?" (Flair)

**TO BE CONTINUE ON CHAPTER 36**

****(These story is not include on real story. It's only part of my imagination. I did not own Soul Eater anime series.)****


	5. Chapter 36

Czech Republic

A limousine just arrived at Loew Village. Pretzel as a driver slowly press the brake pedal using left foot. Then, he gets out from the limousine & open up a door for them.

"Thanks for the ride. I hope you enjoy riding for us to go over a thousand miles non-stop driving." (Giriko)

"Listen, Pretzel. You & the limousine must stay in position until we come back. Don't go anywhere, or else you'll face the consequences." (Arachne)

"I understand, Master." (Pretzel)

They walk on to the village while Pretzel goes back to the limousine & sigh of a tiredness.

"What a day..." (Pretzel)

Then, he slop from his pocket & take a small stuff. It was a picture of his family since he was a born. At the right side there's a white-looking angel cat woman, Novella which is his mother carry him when he was a baby. Meanwhile, at the left side of her, there's a vampire man, Mirosoku carry a baby that look like him, but with a golden eye & a black hair. But for Pretzel, he had a white hair & purple eyes. They are a non-identical twin. Pretzel slowly rub with his fingers at the mother's face.

"Mom, I don't know what else to do now. I have to do this to find a clue about my twin." (Pretzel)

Then, he slide his picture to his father's face.

"Dad, I know your out there. I know you still alive. I miss you. I hope my twin are safe & sound out there. I promise, when I found my twin, I always take care of him & find you & my mom." (Pretzel)

He look to the sky & pray to God that someday, he'll meet someone who he looking for since he was a child. At the other side at Shibusen, Dr. Stein & Shinigami-sama are talking through a mirror about Vassya & the other crew.

"Seems like my son complete his mission. But, fair enough." (Shinigami)

"They took down one of the hunters of Jakove's soul, moreover his blood." (Dr. Stein)

"Your right, in Needle Village a.k.a Shin Village. There's this guy named, Masamune. Being Tsubaki's brother take precedence over him being an enemy of the Shibusen." (Shinigami)

"He's a Demon Blade. It's a potential demon God. He wanders around, possessing others to use him as their weapon to collect any soul he wants. He plays on the fears of others to possess and use them until he takes over their soul. A Demon Blade plays upon the 'fear' that lies in the hearts of people, possessing the soul in order to control the body. In the end, once the soul is sucked dry, it becomes..." (Dr. Stein)

"A demon God." (Shinigami-sama)

SHIN (NEEDLE) VILLAGE

Vassya, Sonata & Jakove are now arrived at the location. Jakove used a large bat wings fapping to land on the ground. Vassya & Sonata jump off from the wings.

"Look at this place. So quiet, so cold." (Sonata)

"Must be a ghost town, I guess. What are we looking for?" (Vassya)

"I'm looking for the Demon Sword person. This isn't a ghost town. Might be someone accompany this village." (Jakove)

Then, a boy village named Ryoku wearing a bandana helping his grandmother carrying a crates.

"Hello there, strangers." (Ryoku)

"Well, it isn't Ryoku-chan's friends." (Ryoku's Grandmother)

"No, grandma. They look like a visitor visit our village." (Ryoku)

"Hello there, we looking for someone." (Sonata)

Right when she try to ask, Ryoku saw something on Jakove, he look at Jakove's cat bell wearing at his neck. He look suspicious on him.

"So, you... are the next, Prince of Darkness...?" (Ryoku)

"Hmmm?" (Everyone)

"Are you try to kill everyone in this village once again?" (Ryoku)

He shout at the three of them in madness.

"What the-? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" (Jakove)

"Your cat bell. It belongs to the previous Prince of Darkness, which is YOUR FATHER." (One of the civilian)

"The Prince of... Darkness?" (Sonata)

Suddenly, the rest of the villagers are coming & carrying the stuff consider as the weapon. The weapon such as the long stick, rock etc.

"Get them out of here!" (Ryoku)

"Oh shit..." (Vassya)

The villagers chase them & some of them throw a rocks at them. Vassya, Sonata & Jakove try to run finding a place to hide. Then, Sonata found the hiding place, which is behind the house with a roof. A few minutes later, the place are quiet. They decided to go to the forest & go at the view point.

"Man, the village are mean." (Sonata)

"Yep, I bet they think we intruder & kill them." (Vassya)

Jakove climbing a tree & sit on a branches looking at the view of the village.

"Is the stuff that happened back there in the village bothering you girls?" (Jakove)

"Not really..." (Vassya)

"I don't like telling a long, ancient & boring stories about the old days..." (Jakove)

Then, the sky goes dark & turned raining. The raindrop fall to the earth, the surrounding getting cold. Vassya & Sonata sit on a shade place at the tree. Jakove change a plan, by telling a story about his history.

"Okay, okay girls. I'll tell you about the Prince of Darkness history. It's happened before, right? Some people we don't know would see my cat bell at my neck and suddenly make a grab at me..." (Jakove)

"Yeah...?" (Vassya)

"Prince Darkness is a well-known more like a king. It represent as the highest rank of all dark warrior. Every warrior fight each other on a match at Revenant Valley, my hometown. My father... never let them lead their way. His dangerous move slays on every creature that try to stop him. Unfortunately, he's the next 'Prince of Darkness'." (Jakove)

"Wow, he's a real hero." (Sonata)

Jakove continue the story, but Dr. Stein copy his word to tell Shinigami-sama.

"He's not just any hero. He planned to rule the world. He rule some of the cities such as Shin Village. He hurt the village there. Everyone hates him. Including Novella..." (Dr. Stein)

"What happen to Novella? The last time I met her was... urghhh I don't remember." (Shinigami-sama)

And, Jakove copy the word.

"My mom... I... don't know what happen to her..." (Jakove)

In emotional feeling, Jakove put his head down & cry in a silence.

"Don't cry, Onii-san. I'm sure someday she'll be back with you." (Sonata)

"But theres one thing that my question in my mind... in my family picture..." (Jakove)

"Hmmm? What is it?" (Vassya)

"Who's the little baby with white hair & purple eyes? Was it..." (Jakove)

"Now now, Jacko. Don't think too much on that. Right now, it keeps raining & we need to find the person we've looking for. No time for sitting here & wait for raining stop. We should keep moving!" (Vassya)

Everyone start to move out from the location & goes back to the village to find the real person they looking for. A few minutes later, they arrived at the same place & the surrounding turns mist & nobody out there.

"Where everybody go?" (Vassya)

"Hmmm, might be the village goes back to their own home..." (Jakove)

Suddenly, the mist getting thick.

"Oh no, the mist..." (Sonata)

"Girls, stick together on me! Sonata, transform!" (Jakove)

"Got it!" (Sonata)

Sonata transform herself into a rose scythe while Vassya's left arm turn into a scythe. The shadow goes quickly fade out. Jakove realize that.

"Looks like we got company." (Jakove)

The mystery word keep enchanted at Jakove's cat ear. It keeps twitching for a few second.

_I doth think _

_I shalt sleep? _

_I shalt play? _

_Nay... I SHALT EAT! _

The words or a poem make him suspicious. He knew that the voices are coming around them.

"It's gone..." (Jakove)

"What gone?" (Vassya)

"The words... it suddenly gone. Girls, I know it's pretty scary, but we should face for it." (Jakove)

A few seconds later, they heard a footstep. coming from the south. Jakove & Vassya are prepare, they made their first attack. But unfortunately, it was Ryoku wielding a sword.

"Oh, thank goodness. I thought it was a ghost or something." (Vassya)

Vassya felt relief, but for Ryoku & Jakove...

"I devour souls!" (Ryoku)

With his scary eyes, Jakove knew that it wasn't real Ryoku.

"The Demon Soul possess him!" (Jakove)

"Y-your right! He is get possessed!" (Sonata)

"The Soul Possession..." (Vassya)

"You know about it?" (Jakove)

"Normally, the meister & the weapon synchronize their soul wavelengths to unify. But in this case of the Demon Soul, the soul get possessed by the other and that person is being manipulated. In the end, THE BLADE SUCKS THE SOUL DRY!" (Vassya)

Ryoku attack toward them & finally get avoided from the sky.

"Damn, this guy good." (Jakove)

"Very very good." (Vassya)

They landed on the ground & Ryoku turn around & face to them.

"I won't allow anyone to disturb my meal! In this world, it is strong that devour the weak. Those with "power" are permitted to be gluttonous!" (Ryoku)

Ryoku strike at Jakove, but finally get defend by Sonata. Unfortunately...

"Shadow Puppet..." (Ryoku)

A shadow comes from Ryoku's body shadow come alive & slash at Jakove's arm. He fell down.

"What was that thing?" (Sonata)

"That move used by Uncanny Sword to control the shadow of the person he possessed for pincer attacks." (Vassya)

Jakove make a smile & laugh silently.

"Looks like it's 2 on 2 fight..." (Jakove)

"It's not funny, Onii-san." (Sonata)

Ryoku's move never give a chance to them a fight, not even a basic move. Vassya give it a try on him. Vassya hold her own weapon & try to strike, but unfortunately being blocked by the shadow. She never stop attack him, even it's defended.

"This thing are unstoppable!" (Vassya)

Then, shadow puppet used a maximum power of the normal strike that push Vassya away.

"Vassya!" (Sonata & Jakove)

Clone shadow stab Vassya from the sky, Vassya luckily avoided it.

"In this situation where the footing is bad, I'll barely be able to dodge his timed attacks with his shadow. I've got to do something..." (Vassya)

Then, Jakove & Sonata once again try to attack him. But this time, Ryoku crouch abit & the shadow's hand turn into a drill shape.

"That stance... JAKOVE, LOOK OUT!" (Vassya)

"Die, mortal!" (Ryoku)

The sword stab using the shadow's backup sword. Jakove jump on the sword & fly to the sky. When it comes they fall to the ground...

"SPLIT BRANCHES!" (Ryoku)

After the Puppet Strike, large spikes come out from the shadows body to skewer the enemy at close range. Jakove look down in nervous.

"Jakove! Watch out! The spikes!" (Sonata)

Sonata warned him. Jakove use his move called Blade Shredder where it shred all kind of sharp weapon.

"Blade Shredder!" (Jakove)

"Right!" (Sonata)

Jakove spin his scythe as fast as he can until it move like a fan. Then, he threw the scythe at all the spikes. The shadow puppet turn in pain & weak. Jakove land on the ground & when the scythe goes back at his place, he quickly grab it.

"You did it! The shadow puppet turn weak. It's our chance to slay it!" (Vassya)

"But how?" (Jakove)

Vassya use her move called Sapphire Fire: a normal Witch Hunter, but it's enhanced with sapphire fire-which is electic blue lightning bolts. His weapon turn into an electric blue lightning lights. She grin at the shadow that are actually staring at her. She quickly jump to the sky and her own scythe are charged & ready to activate it. The sapphire fire rise the power. The shadow puppet can't do anything other than stare at Vassya & she already made the way.

The raining still fade. They covered in rain wet. The electricity react the water at them. The shocking disaster strike Vassya, Ryoku & a shadow. They effect really strong that could make a big light. A few seconds later, the surrounding only with the sound of rain. Vassya & Ryoku goes down to the ground & fainted.

"Vassya!" (Jakove)

Sonata transform herself into human form & rush to Vassya. Jakove carry at her head.

"Vassya, are you okay?" (Sonata)

Vassya open her eyes slowly & with a voice of exhausted. Her clothes are burnt black, including her cheeks.

"Did... did I win..." (Vassya)

Jakove look at Ryoku lay down on ground without any response.

"You took him, but you hurt Ryoku too." (Jakove)

"Which means... I lose... cause... I hurt him... so... badly" (Sonata)

"No, your not. You win! Ryoku always fine." (Sonata)

Then, when Jakove look at the Demon Sword, it suddenly disappear.

"What the-? Where does that sword go?" (Jakove)

"Well, well, well..." (Masamune)

Jakove & Sonata look around them where the places turn go mist again.

"I shall kill your little girl where she laid..." (Masamune)

"Where are you? Show yourself!" (Jakove)

"My guess was right, you are the son of 'Prince of Darkness'." (Masamune)

The mist winds off. Masamune shown he sit on the edge of the statue, wearing a big-rounded hat.

"So, it was you the Demon Sword!" (Sonata)

"Why you keep say that kind of stupid word..." (Masamune)

Masamune jump off the statue & cover his face with his hat.

"How disappointment, your friend can't even defend herself. I bet there some soul inside her would need to wound up." (Masamune)

"Your soul with no mercy. I should get you a revenge!" (Jakove)

"Had I think... you'd be dead if we were unarmed..." (Masamune)

"Sonata! Transform!" (Jakove)

"Okay!" (Sonata)

Sonata transform again into a rose scythe, but Masamune refuse to fight again.

"Don't waste your soul energy, boy... You still young." (Masamune)

Masamune laugh silently.

"Don't you remember? Your father was a Prince of Darkness? Your father was evil, mean, most unstoppable creature in the world. He ruined all over the city, including this village. He wants the power, he don't want courage." (Masamune)

Jakove turned shock. He couldn't believe the fact on what he said about his father.

"He need to abandon human empathy once and for all to become... a 'kishin'." (Masamune)

"No... it isn't true." (Jakove)

"Onii-san, don't listen to him!" (Sonata)

"But I'm not here to downed your emotion..." (Masamune)

Everyone turns into weird reaction.

"What?" (Jakove)

"It's true... The Arachnophobia is not what it's like. It's a plan to revive Asura, not try to ruin the world." (Masamune)

"So, that plan is just for that?" (Sonata)

"Don't keep ask any question. Your father was... the first was he's a good man. A legendary person who respected by everyone. But now, I don't know what happen to him. He made the world a record. He's the hero of Death City. Something happen at his soul, which is contain 50% red deadly blood and 50% are... black blood." (Masamune)

"What? Does my father still alive?" (Jakove)

"I don't know... There's no news about him since 500 years ago..." (Masamune)

The mist are back and this time they can't see his faces no more.

"Keep hunting the real hunter, Jakove Mirosoku! They follow over you." (Masamune)

That was the last word of Masamune before he leave them.

"Onii-san!" (Sonata)

They saw Vassya get up & back to normal. Vassya still refresh her memory.

"W-what happen?" (Vassya)

"It's nothing happen, Vassya. Come on, let's get out of here & get back to Shibusen about the information." (Jakove)

"What about... Ryoku?" (Vassya)

They look at Ryoku's body & Jakove walking toward him. He check Ryoku's pulse at the neck using two fingers.

"He seems alive. He'll get awakes in a few minutes." (Jakove)

Jakove open up the bat wings, while Sonata slowly help Vassya to get on his wing. Then, Jakove fapping & start to fly back to Shibusen. In a few moment later after they leave the location, Ryoku finally awake.

"Ohhh God... W-what just happen? Why did I lay on the ground in the middle of this village?" (Ryoku)

While on a trip to Shibusen, Sonata talking to Jakove.

"Hey One-san, don't you know who your father are?" (Sonata)

"I already know. It's just... wanna know where he was now. I'm keep asking whether he still alive or not." (Jakove)

"About the boy with the purple eyes & white eyes you talked about?" (Sonata)

On that topic, Jakove turn speechless. He never knew anything about the baby carried by his mother in Jakove's family picture. Does Jakove & the other boy named, Pretzel had a relationship?

**TO BE CONTINUE ON CHAPTER 37**

****(These story is not include on real story. It's only part of my imagination. I did not own Soul Eater anime series.)****


	6. Chapter 37

In Chupa Cabra, the girls are sitting on a couch while they chatting together on same topic.

"So, any plan for our day off holiday?" (Arisa)

"I don't know. Maybe we should spend our time shopping. Might be new item." (Risa)

"For me, I think we should go picnic & dry ourselves at beach." (Arisa)

The girls are talking while Blair are pensive thinking of something.

"Blair?" (Risa)

"Ohhh, ummm..." (Blair)

"Are you okay?" (Risa)

"Yeah, I'm cool." (Arisa)

Blair made a smile for them, but they want to ask something.

"Do you have any plan for our holiday?" (Arisa)

"Hmmm, not yet..." (Blair)

"You seems thinking of someone..." (Risa)

Blair start to get blush & speechless. Then, Risa & Arisa are whispering each other.

"I think she dream about Spirit. Might be she like him." (Arisa)

"Yeah, but didn't she hurt him alot?" (Risa)

"Not sure. We should find out." (Arisa)

For the adventure of Soul, Maka, Black*Star, & Tsubaki, they finally arrive at Czech Republic by riding a bike together. They are now searching a village named Loew. They need to research on what does that village do to help Arachnophobia's plan.

"4 riders, no helmet... If we weren't a students, we've been caught..." (Soul)

"Yeah, aren't you too young to ride a bike?" (Tsubaki)

They get up from the bike & Soul park his bike somewhere. They look at the village which is full of chimneys, there's a kiln in every houses. It's the place where Golem was created.

"Look at this place... It's really old. Just like a factory" (Black*Star)

"Hold on, I try to ask someone around here." (Maka)

While Maka goes to the villagers & ask something, Black*Star and Soul look around the surrouinding. The puppet engineers, enchanters. The gloves that usually used by everyone for making a golem.

"They don't look very welcoming, do they?" (Soul)

"Yeah..." (Black*Star)

Then, Maka shows up.

"Guys, when I ask them about the incident here, they don't know anything." (Maka)

"Must be they get brain-washed..." (Black*Star)

"They hiding something, to prevent any secret..." (Soul)

Suddenly, a man who disguise himself as the villagers, wearing a gloves are telling something to them.

"Are you they person who wanted to know about this village? Come with me. I'll tell you about it." (Sou a.k.a Giriko)

Sou walking toward the pathway that reaching the forest. They follow his track. The walkway are surrounded with trees with collection of golem that the villagers made.

"Wow, it's sure there's alot of collectible here." (Maka)

"In my village, we made a hundred kind of golem. But only some of them succeed. You see, this village we rose up by selling the golem to other town & countries. It used to against evil spirit. It also to protect the village from any witches. Everyone doesn't know anything about this." (Sou)

"Why?" (Black*Star)

"Because they scared. Everyone leave their village, except us. We live in peacefully without any issues. Just like golem." (Sou)

Then, they heard the loud stomping sound coming from the north of the village. The forest hit by a wind, until the stone broke up and the gigantic golem has appear.

"Kids... meet the Oldest Golem." (Sou)

"Wow, something came out here..." (Black*Star)

"Maka, get ready!" (Soul)

Soul transform himself into a scythe, while Tsubaki transform herself into Chain Scythe. The golem growl directly to them, but they are ready to fight.

"What's the meaning of this?" (Maka)

"Surprised, isn't it? It made it about 800 years ago & finally finished completely. With it's spiritual power and overwhelming organizational ability. For the purpose of storing power up." (Sou)

"What the hell does he talking about?" (Soul)

"It's time to say bye-bye to these good child..." (Sou)

Sou slowly transform himself into a weapon, begin with his head. Then, the golem grab Sou's weapon transformation, which is chainsaw.

"Blood Lust!" (Giriko)

The golem slam & strike on Maka, but avoided that it hit the ground just only beside her.

"If we go any further than this... I'll take your soul." (Maka)

The reflection at the base of a chainsaw shown Giriko's face.

"The engine not yet started." (Giriko)

The golem are now restarting the engine until it finally start.

"Do it, golem!" (Giriko)

The chainsaw swings at Maka, Black*Star & Tsubaki avoid it.

"Maka! Be careful of that chainsaw." (Black*Star)

"My life... up to this point is nothing. Just shit!" (Giriko)

While Giriko keep talking, the golem never stop swinging the chainsaw at Maka, but it hits the stone pillar.

"Where's your friend, Jacko? His father make my life misery. Everything are incharged by him! He's the Great one! He make me & the villagers bow down to him. He rule the world, as if it's something worth protecting? SHITHEAD! What ever the case, HE MUST DIE! I'M GOING TO DISCHARGE THAT SHIT!" (Giriko)

The golem highly potential grab the chainsaw from the sky for a final strike at Maka.

"And this... is your grave." (Giriko)

The strike hits Maka to the ground, but once again Maka save her life. But, the golem suddenly stop attacking and let the chainsaw's engine keep heard.

"It's stop..." (Soul)

"... for now." (Maka)

"We should stop him before the golem rise up again." (Black*Star)

"But, Black*Star. If there were a long distance attack, in that instant we could jump in..." (Tsubaki)

Black*Star silence for a moment. He need time to think about it. But suddenly, the golem alive & run toward Maka to make another strike.

"Something huge is coming!" (Maka)

"Look out!" (Soul)

In a time, Black*Star uses his Tsubaki to hold the attack of Giriko. The sound of chainsaw keep grinding & grinding until Tsubaki can't hold on.

"I... can't.. hold on." (Tsubaki)

"Damnit, this thing are stronger. But, it never stronger than the Surpassess God!" (Black*Star)

Black*Star with fierce push away the chainsaw with slam attack. Black*Star & Tsubaki are gasping.

"I don't know how long does this take awhile. But this is going to be hard & tough." (Black*Star)

At Shibusen, Shinigami-sama, Death the Kid / Thompson Sister & Red*Star/ Flair watching the fights through the mirror.

"Fighting with the 800 years old golem must be unstoppable." (Shinigami-sama)

"Is there a history about that golem? Or maybe there's a history about that village?" (Death the Kid)

"There should be a history about Czech Republic. Golem must be created on that places." (Red*Star)

While they watching, Flair are looking the map.

"What are you doing?" (Red*Star)

"Looking the spot places name Loew Village." (Flair)

"Let me help you out." (Red*Star)

When they look at the map, they saw a region Czech Republic. There's a city such as Prague, Klatov, Gmund, Sumperk etc. But, Red*Star saw something weird at the map.

"Look! There it is. Loew Village. It's the middle of Czech Republic." (Red*Star)

"I'm not sure... I have a bad feeling about this..." (Shinigami-sama)

"What's wrong, Father? Let me see that." (Death the Kid)

Death the Kid take the map & look at the point location of the village.

"The black object... is clearly to seen than others. Is it something mystery behind this village?" (Death the Kid)

"Lord Shinigami, you know about this?" (Red*Star)

"I don't know..." (Shinigami-sama)

"What kind of bad feeling you have, Father?" (Death the Kid)

Shinigami-sama turn silence in a moment, but he stand a chance to say something.

"I dispatched a trust worthy ally..." (Shinigami-sama)

"What does Lord meant to say?" (Patty)

"Patty! Silence." (Liz)

The battle between group Maka & golem still on. Black*Star trying to stop golem by keep striking him on every corner. Side by side, his ninja move couldn't caughted by the golem. It keep swing it & slam it.

"This thing is... big enough to defence itself!" (Black*Star)

"How thoughtful... it wasting my time." (Giriko)

"No one surpasses with Black*Star!" (Black*Star)

Any way he does, it still in same shape. Tsubaki try to explain about it.

"That golem is unannihilated. It's impossible to destroy that golem." (Tsubaki)

"Silence, Tsubaki. I know what I want to it." (Black*Star)

Suddenly, something goes wrong. They heard slithering noise coming from the forest.

"What was that?" (Maka)

Slowly in time, the spiders scattering around from the trees to the ground. Then, the spiders skittering toward the golem.

"T-they gathering the spiders to the golem." (Soul)

"Yes... the queen is here..." (Giriko)

The spiders keep skittering all around the golem until shown a hand of a human, follow by a face & legs. The black woman resemble herself.

"No... She's back." (Shinigami-sama)

"Maka... Soul... Black*Star... and Tsubaki..." (Arachne)

"Huh?" (Maka, Soul, Black*Star & Tsubaki)

"Where's your 'Prince of Darkness' son?" (Arachne)

"He's not here..." (Giriko)

"How unpleasant... Erase them, Giriko." (Arachne)

"Understood." (Giriko)

Giriko turn himself into normal form. Then, Giriko run toward Maka & use a flying kick to her. It hit toward her body. Maka pushed away.

"Maka!" (Soul)

"I'm alright..." (Maka)

Maka feel pained. Also, there's a torn at her shirt. Maka was shocked.

"What? But, how?" (Maka)

Giriko make a smirk, while there's an engine revived.

"Saw Foot. 2nd gear. I love this engine sound... It could smell it." (Giriko)

Giriko once again does a kick in freestyle. Maka try to avoid it, but luckily the scythe block his way. The grinding heard with screech sound that couldn't take long to hear it. Maka run toward Giriko, then he jump try to slash. Unfortunately, Giriko make a high kick at Maka. She get hit to the tree.

"Maka!" (Soul)

Maka try to get up on the ground, but feel in pain. Giriko stomping on each foot, strafe & the chain spinning up. It rolling toward Maka in fast. Maka try to attack it once again. Giriko already plan on how they does. When Maka try to slash him, Giriko jump & land on scythe (Soul) slice up her head.

"Say farewell to your little kid!" (Giriko)

Giriko make a final move to Maka. And finally, Maka fainted for a moment. Soul cried his name to wake hem up, but she never goes alive for now. At Shibusen, Shinigami-sama and the student who finish their mission except Jakove's crew. Death the Kid strict that it need some help.

"Father, do something." (Death the Kid)

"We can't. It's too far to go there & might be no time to take him out." (Red*Star)

"There's a person who goes there to help them." (Shinigami-sama)

"Who?" (Flair)

"The person that could resist the madness of... Arachnophobia." (Shinigami-sama)

Shinigami-sama look at them while he talk that line. Meanwhile, at the outside of Shibusen, Jakove's crew finally arrived but Dr. Stein just shown up.

"Jakove, take me to Czech Republic." (Dr. Stein)

"What? But I just got here." (Jakove)

"Your friends in trouble. They need my help. So, let's go! Vassya & Sonata, go back inside. Let me & him go there." (Dr. Stein)

"Right!" (Vassya & Sonata)

During Vassya & Sonata goes back inside Shibusen, Dr. Stein climb up on Jakove. Jakove fapping his wing & fly to Czech Republic.

"So, what happen to them in Czech Republic?" (Jakove)

"Your friends are battling with Arachne's assistance, Giriko." (Dr. Stein)

"Arachne?" (Jakove)

"She's the mother of demon weapons. She's the one who plan out of Arachnophobia to rule the world. I need to stop his assistance." (Dr. Stein)

"Roger that, Doc.!" (Jakove)

Then, Jakove fly off to the location with Dr. Stein. A couple of hours later, once Jakove almost arrived to Loew Village, Arachne already felt the presence of him.

"He's here..." (Arachne)

"What? Who?" (Giriko)

"The next 'Prince of Darkness'..." (Arachne)

"Really? Well, anyway to stop him on this way?" (Giriko)

Arachne had an idea how to interrupt his way. Arachne's black blood can also control or transmit Jakove's blood that it's make Jakove felt difference in his mind. On his way, Jakove's heart beat fast, his mind goes upside-down. The black blood flows the artery that changed red deadly blood. Jakove unfocused to fly.

"Jakove?" (Dr. Stein)

"D...D...doc... urrghhh..." (Jakove)

Jakove try to awakes himself, but it ruled by the black blood. He fainted. They gonna fall down toward a forest that far from the location.

"Jakove! Get up! You gonna kill us all! Get up!" (Dr. Stein)

They crash down through the forest. The birds fly away from the forest.

**TO BE CONTINUE ON CHAPTER 38**

****(These story is not include on real story. It's only part of my imagination. I did not own Soul Eater anime series.)****


	7. Chapter 38

Soul, Maka, Black*Star & Tsubaki trapped in a battle with Giriko, watched by the demon weapon, Arachne. Black*Star lay on ground get beaten by Giriko. On that particular time, they saw a big bird with a big wings fly to the sky. It was Jakove out of control flying to the sky. Unfortunately, he crashed down to the forest that far from the location. Dr. Stein are minor injured, followed by Jakove. Once Dr. Stein get's up, he try to contact Jakove. Nothing happen. He check down his heartbeat by using two fingers & put it on Jakove's neck. Luckily, he's okay.

"Oh Jakove... Don't worry, I'll save them first." (Dr. Stein)

Dr. Stein run chasing to save Soul, Maka, Black*Star & Tsubaki. When he left Jakove, Jakove open his left eye shown a red color at his iris. He's awaken. Dr. Stein had sense on something. He stop for a moment and slowly look toward his back. He look at Jakove, but it seems no respond at all. Dr. Stein keep running to the location.

"You okay?" (Soul)

Soul transform himself into human form while carrying Maka's head onto his lap. He mad at Giriko.

"You bastard!" (Soul)

"Oh, you blame me? You should blame her. She's a weak little girl." (Giriko)

Soul hold his angry mood & look at Maka. But then, Black*Star jump on sky and try to stab Giriko. The action failed by a high kick from Giriko. Black*Star fly through the sky, but land safely.

"Errrghhh... I hate these kids... Shouldn't we out of here? Let the Golem finish them?" (Giriko)

He try to talk to Arachne, she seems quiet for a moment. She might be does a meditation or something else.

"Arachne? You there? You sleeping?" (Arachne)

Black*Star once again strike on Giriko over and over again. Next, Black*Star used a human clone to make a trick on Giriko.

"Now it's another payback time from Surpasses God!" (Black*Star)

"Damnit, there's a bunch of clone." (Giriko)

Black*Star & the rest of the clones jump on Giriko. Giriko struggling to get himself out of there. In a few minutes, Giriko break them in apart. Each of them fall to the ground.

"I can't stand this! Now, I must take revenge." (Giriko)

"That's enough, Giriko." (Arachne)

"W-what?" (Giriko)

"Let's get out from here. Let the golem finish them. It's wasting time around here." (Arachne)

"No way! Golem are too slow to attack them! I'm way more faster than-" (Giriko)

Arachne stares at Giriko to give a small warning.

"Fine... Let's go." (Giriko)

Arachne & Giriko leave the location with no final words for them. Giriko carry away Arachne & skating away from that place. But only for a certain metres away.

"Hey? Where the hell you both going? We're not finish fighting yet! Come on, coward!" (Black*Star)

Then, the Golem came alive & ready to make an attack. Giriko & Arachne walk through a red carpet that prepared by Pretzel.

"Wow, he seems obey our command." (Giriko)

"Hmmm..." (Arachne)

"Tell me. Why you want let Golem defeat them? It's impossible to finish them in a short time." (Giriko)

"Don't worry. I've made a backup." (Arachne)

"A backup?" (Giriko)

"Remember Jakove? Medusa insert her snake which is contain black blood into his body. It controls on every nerves, artery, brain cells & any kind of cell on him. Not just she can control him, but also I can control him with almost everything. His attitude, power, personality turns opposites. From friend turns foe. He'll be just like his father." (Arachne)

"Wow, what a genius plan of your sister..." (Giriko)

"I never care about her anymore... Jakove will be on our side." (Arachne)

"What do you mean?" (Giriko)

"I just take control on black blood on him. He'll turn evil on anytime... from this moment." (Arachne)

Jakove still lay on ground. The black blood flows through everything that makes change on him. His eyes widen open, his hand shivvering and also, his blood stream turns black. His personality changed. His eyes turn red, his teeth grow sharp, his shirt torn up & his bat wings opened up that covered the bones with iron chain. Soul-wavelength is completely out of control. Jakove make a sound of evil grin.

Dr. Stein running toward the location to save their students. The time running short for Dr. Stein. He need to go as fast as he can to rescue them.

"What does Arachne want? Why does she come back to here? Is it she want some revenge? Or maybe she's looking for Jakove." (Dr. Stein)

In a mean time, Loew Village keep doing their job. Suddenly, a machinery clanking heard from a rider. A man dressed in a priestly garb and wears an ecclesiastical hat, usually worn by monks from European , there's one coffin ready at the back of the rider for anyone who needs it. He stops at nearby that village. The villagers disturbed by the noisy vehicle.

"In the end, I wonder if one coffin would be enough..." (Justin Law)

Continuing the action, Golem make a first attack to Maka, who's still lay on ground with Soul. But luckily, Dr. Stein finally on great time to block their way. Unfortunately, the Golem start to hold the power the slam attack at Dr. Stein. On a best time, Justin Law is the real person to make his first attack.

"Holy-JYUUJI-SHUUTOU!" (Justin Law)

Justin using his right hand to make cruciform sword hand at the Golem. The Golem skidding toward back. Everyone was surprised.

"Justin?" (Dr. Stein)

"I'm here for help, Stein. Lord Shinigami sent me to here." (Justin)

"Does he really listen from surrounding place, even he wear earphones?" (Black*Star)

"THERE'S NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT, FELLOW SHIBUSEN STUDENTS! IT'S ONLY ONE ENEMY. IT'LL BE TERMINATE IN ANY MINUTES!" (Justin)

"Wow, he really is listen on what we said... I guess." (Soul)

The golem moan loudly through the forest. Black*Star, Dr. Stein and Justin are in position to make a battle.

"Let's fight for this!" (Black*Star)

But, Justin Law refuse to everyone helping him.

"No need for back up, Dr. Stein and Black*Star. Let me finish this sinner creature." (Justin Law)

Justin Law wants them to walk back only a few steps away. Justin Law close his both eyes and start to pray.

"Dear God, give me strength and spirit. To fight the evil against good people. We, the people of Death City, beseech you, our God, I am a pillar of justice..." (Justin)

The Golem run toward Justin in fast motion. Every word, every frame second, the time record. But in a mean time, Dr. Stein had felt something. He seems shocked.

"What's the matter, Stein?" (Black*Star)

"I'm not sure... Something... or someone... will coming this way... in any second." (Dr. Stein)

Dr. Stein's hand shaken as something will exist any moment. Back to Justin, he reach on final word of God. Golem keep sprinting toward Justin. It try to grab the power of punch, but suddenly... something slam toward Golem from the right side. It was a big damage for Golem. The smoke surround them. But, the sound of grin keep heard.

"What's going on? Where's the golem?" (Justin)

"He's here..." (Dr. Stein)

"Who?" (Black*Star)

Behind the smokedown, the red evil eyes shown. Meanwhile, Pretzel had prepared a limousine for them. He open a door for them. Before Giriko get inside the limousine, he spit just a metres infront of Pretzel. Then, Pretzel get inside limousine and start the engine.

"Oooh, Tete de' Cuvee. My favourite champagne." (Arachne)

"So let me guess. Does he really on our side? He doesn't look powerful enough to get on our side." (Giriko)

"For now. That black kitty boy will turn into just the way he is. But soon... he will did it again." (Arachne)

"A kitty boy?" (Pretzel)

Pretzel suspicious on who does she talk about. Arachne took a glass, pour a champagne and start drinking.

"Hey what are you waiting for? Drive! Don't ever pull over until we arrive! Got that?" (Giriko)

"Y-yes sir..." (Pretzel)

Pretzel pull the gear & start to drive back to their home. In the interest time, the evil eye shown, the smoke finally fade out and look who's the next challenger.

"J-jakove?" (Maka)

Jakove slowly crawl toward them and look up to the sky and screech. His loudness could hear almost 99.99% forest and even Loew Village. Jakove look at them next with saliva flowing from his mouth.

"The black blood must be control him. We must stop him!" (Dr. Stein)

From Shibusen, some of the staff watching the fight from the magic mirror.

"My God..." (Death the Kid)

"He might be the next Prince of Darkness, if he's at his real hometown." (Shinigami-sama)

"The power of Jakove that possessed by black blood is almost the same as his father. It's might be impossible to defeat him." (Yumi)

"I think... one of Dr. Stein's ability could stop him... for now." (Shinigami-sama)

"Are you sure?" (Yumi)

"Look, let's just depends on him. Also, Justin could backup Stein. He's the youngest Death Scythe in history." (Shinigami-sama)

"He's Death Scythe doesn't mean that he's strong enough. Mirosoku murdered one of our Death Scythe." (Yumi)

The rest of the students also watching them. Sonata couldn't hold on her worry and sadness.

"Oni-sann..." (Sonata)

"It's gonna be alright now." (Flair)

Back on that location, Maka felt strong again. She told Soul to transform.

"Soul, I'm back now. Change now." (Maka)

"You sure?" (Soul)

"Just do it. Friends or foe. If someone fight with us, we just have to do it." (Maka)

Soul transform himself into scythe and wielded. Everyone brace themselves for a medium fight with Mirosoku's son, Jakove.

"No one can stop Arachnophobia..." (Arachne)

**TO BE CONTINUE ON CHAPTER 39**

****(These story is not include on real story. It's only part of my imagination. I did not own Soul Eater anime series.)****


	8. Chapter 39

The downtown of Death City, the citizens busying walking on each location on every time. In a interest time, Spirit goes a market to buy supply for him and his lovable daughter, Maka. He grab, examine and put it back to choose a suitable one. He usually choose kind of vegetables for Maka.

"Spinach. One of the world's most healthiest vegetables ever. It reach on Vitamin C. Might as well Maka would like this one." (Spirit)

Spirit take spinach and put it in the basket that hang on his elbow. Then, three new students from Shibusen also goes a market to buy something. Once Spirit walk to their way, follow by them, they met up.

"Oh, hey." (Spirit)

"Teacher?" (Tsugumi)

"What are you girls doing here?" (Spirit)

"We were... umm... buy a supply." (Tsugumi)

"That's great. You know, vegetable is recommended for all students to fight with enemy." (Spirit)

"Does teacher buy these too?" (Anya)

"Nah. I'm buying these just for supply or likely food for my daily life." (Spirit)

"So... that's why teacher look young and handsome." (Tatane)

Spirit, Anya and Tsugumi make an awkwardness face looking emotion.

"Yeah... But also, I made this for my daughter too. Her name was Maka." (Spirit)

"Hey, I know her. She's my senior." (Tsugumi)

"Your senior?" (Spirit)

While they talking, they walk together toward the next section, which is fruits.

"She's the one who help me alot when I was in class. The three new girl, Red*Star, Flair and Vassya help me when I'm try to climb the stairs. It's really exhausted." (Tsugumi)

Spirit pick one of the fruits and examine it again.

"I see. How's your class goes?" (Spirit)

"Pretty good. Except for Tatane-meme keep looking around the surrounding of class all the time." (Anya)

"You can't blame her. You and her are newbie. Just let her look around." (Spirit)

"Forget to mention. There's a cat boy, named Jakove. He's really popular though. His partner was beautiful. His partner has flower on head. His partner name is Sonata." (Tsugumi)

"He's... hot." (Tatane-meme)

"He is. He as strong as Maka, but not strong as the teachers in Shibusen. He's a good kitty. Trust me." (Spirit)

Spirit look at them, do the smirk at his left eye.

"Really?" (Anya)

"It sure is." (Spirit)

They walk toward cash register. In a mean time, a fight between Jakove that possessed and controlled by black blood and the rest of the student which is Maka, Black*Star follow by the teacher, Dr. Stein and Justin Law had began. Black*Star keep glitch and attack him over and over again. While Maka does the continuos strike. Jakove annoy. So, he disappear himself by flying away to the forest.

"He's getting away!" (Maka)

"I hate this..." (Soul)

"Be careful, guys. He can be anywhere around here, invisible." (Dr. Stein)

"Don't worry. I can sense him." (Justin Law)

Justin close his eyes and start listening the surrounding.

"The wind... the leaf..." (Justin)

Then, Dr. Stein told them to be ready in a position. Maka and Black*Star stick their back together and start to looking around.

According to Jakove's sight eye, the display shown light reddish color with grin sound. He look around how to penetrate his attack to them. He has a plan after he look up to the sky and fly through the leaf of the tree that block the light sky.

Meanwhile, Justin keep listening on a present of Jakove.

"Hey, how long does it takes?" (Black*Star)

"You can't disturb him, Black*Star." (Dr. Stein)

"He's coming... I can sense him." (Justin)

Tsubaki try to advice him that he can also track down Jakove's track. But, he ignore it. Justin started to feel that Jakove's coming anytime soon. And, it happen...

"MAKA! BLACK*STAR! ABOVE YOU!" (Justin)

They look above the sky and shown that Jakove fly toward them from the sky. They rushly jump away with different style. Maka jump by holding a scythe and jump like an acrobatic, while Black*Star jump in ninja style. But, Dr. Stein thinks that Jakove will slam himself to the ground. The prediction was wrong. In a slow motion, when he comes a metres away from the ground, he DIRECTLY change his direction to north and fly through the sky and land to the ground.

"Woah..." (Soul)

"That's amazing." (Tsubaki)

Jakove take out his temporary weapon which is an iron chain. It's look like normal from the outside. But from the inside, it powered with black blood.

"Justin, I know how I can stop Jakove." (Dr. Stein)

"Really? How?" (Justin)

Maka, and Black*Star continue try to stop him. But they always miss because Jakove block himself with iron chain. Stein have a plan.

"The soul-wavelength actually connected with human heart. So, it control the capable of mental. Not only that, the blood that flows through vein had combine together with soul-wavelength. In this case, Jakove's soul-wavelength taken over by black blood and turned into dark red. The blood also exchange into black reddish and flow through all over the body. So that's why he's out of control." (Dr. Stein)

"So?" (Justin)

Dr. Stein goes silence in a moment and started to tell him what's the plan. In a mean time, Jakove hold himself from Black*Star and Soul over and over again.

"He's unstoppable..." (Death the Kid)

"Positive. Black blood succeed control him." (Yumi)

"Any way how to stop him?" (Vassya)

"I hate to say this but, I feel like I'm a recorder that myself have to rewind it all the time... Stein have a plan to stop him. And, I don't know what he's going to do with Jakove." (Shinigami-sama)

"There's a rule in Shibusen. Teacher can't harm student and student can't harm teacher." (Death the Kid)

"Dr. Stein never harm any student before. But... I think he's gonna do it to Jakove, for the first time." (Marie)

"Don't worry about Dr. Stein. He know what he has to do and how he does. It's up to him." (Shinigami-sama)

Back to the fight, it's time Jakove's first attack. He swing his iron chain in 360 degree from above. Then, he catch Black*Star but not Tsubaki with his right side. While on left side, he catch Maka but not Soul. The iron chain on each side cover their body. Black*Star and Maka felt pain.

"Maka!" (Soul)

"Black*Star!" (Tsubaki)

Jakove in no mercy squish Maka and Black*Star hard. They couldn't hold on much longer. Jakove's grin sound still heard with sharp fang. Then, he threw away Black*Star and Maka in long range. They land hard, but it nearby Dr. Stein and Justin. Next one, he grab the weapons, which is Soul and Tsubaki. But this time, he want to catch it with his both barely hand. He sprint and grab each of them. After that, Jakove does what he want for black blood.

"Soul and Tsubaki will get sucked up!" (Stein)

"What?" (Justin)

"Jakove will take all their power. The black blood can also grab anyone's weaponry soul wavelength. Justin, do something!

"On it!" (Justin)

Jakove hold Tsubaki and Soul tightly so he can take their power. On a slightly, they feel pain and scream crying for help. Justin on his action sprint toward Jakove and does Saint Cross Knife at both Jakove's hand to release Tsubaki and Soul. Finally, Jakove let go of them. The part that get slashed poured with blood and drop to the ground.

"Now, Doc.!" (Justin)

Stein's hand are turn into blue and charging. Then, he force sprint toward Jakove. Once Jakove look forward, Dr. Stein finally hit the right one. Jakove in slow motion fall down to the ground and lose the fight. Soul and Tsubaki transform back to human form and goes toward each of partner. Maka and Black*Star both incapacitated after the impact that given by Jakove. Dr. Stein's hand had smoke.

"It's over..." (Justin)

"for now..." (Dr. Stein)

"I feel sorry for Maka and Tsubaki. I bought some sort of... a coffin. Unfortunately can fit only ONE." (Justin)

"It's okay. They'll feel okay in any minute. But for Jakove, had major injuries." (Dr. Stein)

So, Justin and Dr. Stein carry the body toward Justin's buggy which is outside Loew Village.

"Well, showtime over!" (Shinigami)

"Finally..." (Flair)

Red*Star yawn after watching the fight.

"Great, now I can go back to dorm and sleep." (Vassya)

The girls goes back to the dorm, followed by Red*Star and Yumi.

"Marie, ready up small ward for him." (Shinigami-sama)

"Yes, Lord." (Marie)

Marie walk off from the office. Death the Kid and Thompson sister also leave the area to go back to his house. Sonata slowly walk beside Shinigami-sama and ask something.

"Lord, does... onii-san will be okay?" (Sonata)

"Absolutely. He always be okay. Stein never harm him with his power. Get some rest, okay? Good girl." (Shinigami-sama)

Shinigami end conversation with patting Sonata's head softly. And so, Sonata slowly leave the room. But she still sad about Jakove.

On the evening sunset, Jakove are now lay down on a coffin that prepared by Justin behind buggy.

"He suffer alot..." (Justin)

"I know." (Dr. Stein)

"There's alot of witches chase after him. But he's too young for this." (Justin)

"He's the son of legendary vampire. His father leave the honor to him." (Stein)

"Okay. You take the rest of the student, while I take care of him to get back to Shibusen." (Justin)

"See you there." (Stein)

Justin start the engine, get on a seat and start riding a buggy. Dr. Stein look at the sunset and thinking that it's time for his remaining students to go home. Meanwhile, at the city view of Death City, two people are also enjoy look at the sunset.

"What a great view from here..." (Medusa)

"Probably." (Free)

"The time goes very fast... Can you feel it?" (Medusa)

"No." (Free)

"Which means Jakove and the rest of the students who fought with him in I.I.A." (Medusa)

"I.I.A? What the hell was that word for?" (Free)

"Injured In Action. This is our chance." (Medusa)

"Chance of what?" (Free)

"Chance to fullfil our mission. It's time to restart your previous task." (Medusa)

"You mean steal Asura's soul in Shinigami's office?" (Free)

"Yes. You need accompany with Eruka and her Jackson. The guillotine door guarded Lord's office. So, the black blood can destroy it." (Medusa)

"Black blood sure is alot of function and advantages." (Free)

"It sure is... This is a great romantic view." (Medusa)

"Oooookay..." (Free)

"If you only Dr. Stein was here, it will so... I don't know." (Medusa)

"Romantic?" (Free)

"More than that..." (Medusa)

**TO BE CONTINUE ON CHAPTER 40**

****(These story is not include on real story. It's only part of my imagination. I did not own Soul Eater anime series.)****


	9. Chapter 40

The night start out with small laughing moon. They light their houses, which can seen at their windows. Normal night, same goes as these days. In Black*Star's house, Tsubaki lay on bed covered with blanket. Black*Star look after her.

"Too bad that we have to take few days off from school. Same as Soul and Maka." (Black*Star)

"It's okay... At least we okay." (Tsubaki)

"That bastard Jakove hurt you and Maka! He never have mercy feeling!" (Black*Star)

Black*Star felt angry, but Tsubaki try to chill him out.

"No. It's not his fault... He had a reason... why he have feeling that way." (Tsubaki)

"It doesn't care. As long as he can't hurt you. He must step my body first." (Black*Star)

"Black*Star. You should get some rest, you know... You just hit the impact to the ground. Your injury will be more worst." (Tsubaki)

"Who care..." (Black*Star)

Meanwhile, at Maka's house, Soul put on large blanket onto Maka's body. She close his eye for a moment on bed to make himself relax.

"You thrown to the ground in maximum impact." (Soul)

"And you drained your soul-wavelength. You should lay on this bed, not you." (Maka)

"No. I'll be okay. I always by your side." (Soul)

"Then, how you want to sleep?" (Maka)

"I can sleep on my own room." (Soul)

Soul hold Maka's hand for a few minutes.

"Do you think Jakove would cure himself?" (Soul)

"I guess so. He's the only one who can cure him... for now." (Maka)

"For now? What do you mean?" (Soul)

"I don't know. Maybe we should ask Stein the information." (Maka)

Then, Soul turn off the light and close the door once he leaves the room. Then, Blair in cat form ask Soul something.

"What happened?" (Blair)

"Nothing. It's just... she tired." (Soul)

"Tired, huh? She shouldn't goes on rough fight." (Blair)

"You think so?" (Soul)

While Soul goes on his room, Blair follow him. Soul lay on bed and Blair walk on him.

"Yeah, because she's a girl. A girl like Maka is not enough strong." (Blair)

"She's a girl doesn't mean she weak." (Maka)

"By the way, how's Jakove-kun?" (Blair)

"He's fine..." (Soul)

"I have to go now. He might be waiting for me." (Blair)

"No, wait. You can't" (Soul)

Blair stop for awhile.

"Why not?" (Blair)

"Because..." (Soul)

"What?" (Blair)

"He's still on mission and have to sleep in camp. So, he don't have time to go home." (Soul)

"Ohh... I... see." (Blair)

Blair look sad and walk leave Soul's room. Blair walk to the porch and look to the night of the sky.

"Oh, Jakove... I'm really miss you. When you'll get back..." (Blair)

Meanwhile, at Dr. Stein's house, Jakove lay down on ground shirtless while Dr. Stein sit beside him. Jakove slowly open his eyes.

"You awake." (Dr. Stein)

"Where am I?" (Jakove)

"It doesn't matter. You still alive." (Dr. Stein)

Jakove slowly try to get up, but Dr. Stein refuse it.

"You still hurt, from inside." (Dr. Stein)

"What am I doing here?" (Jakove)

"Do you remember anything? What's your last thing you remembered?" (Dr. Stein)

"I crashed down to the tree. " (Jakove)

"I see..." (Dr. Stein)

"I have no idea how do I get here" (Jakove)

"Patience, Jakove. I'm here is just to inspect you." (Dr. Stein)

While they having a conversation, Dr. Stein hide his right hand because he had to charging his power and prevent Jakove from seeing it.

"How?" (Jakove)

"This will hurt you abit..." (Dr. Stein)

Dr. Stein take out his right hand and menace toward the part where soul-wavelength took place in his body. Jakove hurts the real pain that he could break his voice box. He scream like a demon that get slayed. Dr. Stein use all the power to him. Then, he stop for a moment. Jakove gasping and sigh. Dr. Stein continue menace him once again. Jakove scream at maximum volume.

A few minutes later, Dr. Stein finally stop once and for all. Jakove fainted. Dr. Stein gasp tired and sees all the burn body.

"I'm sorry Jakove. I have to do this for your own safety. But seems like, I get rid of your black blood... only half of them. Forgive me." (Dr. Stein)

Dr. Stein put his head down for forgiveness. Then, he take off his glasses and keep looking at Jakove body.

"Take a deep rest..." (Dr. Stein)

The next day, from a silent laughing moon to the laughing sun. Jakove slowly open his eyes, flickering and open widely.

"Oh no, what now..." (Jakove)

"Your at dispensary room, Jakove." (Sonata)

"Oh God... my body is freakin' hurt." (Jakove)

Marie check on Jakove's temperature.

"How are you?" (Sonata)

"I'm... fine." (Jakove)

"Sonata, I think it's the best way can't chat with Jakove. He had serious injured." (Marie)

"Oh... okay. I'm sorry." (Sonata)

"Remember, you have a few minutes to go back to your class." (Marie)

"Right, teacher." (Sonata)

Marie walk off from the room. After the door closed, Sonata once again look to Jakove. She hold Jakove's left hand side while lay her head on.

"Jakove... no matter what, I always protect you. It's my promise to you from my heart. I know it's hard for you to sacrifice yourself just to rescue them..." (Sonata)

Then, Sonata start to cry with tears.

"I rather accept the death on you and our friends!" (Sonata)

"A team will always appreciate a great individual if he's willing to sacrifice for the group." (Flair)

Sonata then look up and saw Flair smiling. She didn't realise that she appear.

"Oh, it's you..." (Sonata)

"I didn't mean to disturb you. But, the class is almost start. We should get move on." (Flair)

"But, what about him? Who'll be looking at him." (Sonata)

"You don't have to worry. The God will always look after him." (Flair)

Sonata look again at Jakove and walk away with Flair. In Shibusen, the rumours start to get spread out after the first recess time began. The class are getting silence.

"Damn, I can't believe the professional members day off from school. Should Dr. Stein tell us the reason?" (Kirik)

"Nope. I wonder what causes is." (Harvar)

In a mean time, Ox shown up.

"Hey, where's Maka's friend? Are they having a holiday?" (Ox)

"No, Ox. There's a reason. They might be injured in a fight or something." (Kirik)

"Does Jakove include too?" (Kim)

Then, Kim and Jacqueline shows up.

"I guess so. Damn, I have no idea. He's a great man, I tell you what." (Kirik)

"Yeah... He's so gentleman and hottest guy in school." (Jacqueline)

Jacqueline and Kim goes blush. The boys turn weird.

"Wait, maybe we should ask Sonata. She's Jakove's partner." (Harvar)

"Hey Sonata, do you have any idea why Jakove off?" (Kirik)

Sonata can't say anything. She very worry about Jakove and ignore anyone else's request.

"Hmmm, I guess she have disturbed feeling." (Kim)

"Come, let get us some food at cafeteria." (Kirik)

They finally goes to cafeteria to get something to eat, except Sonata. She only eat the wind. When Dr. Stein walk on other side, he stop for awhile and saw Sonata put her head facing to the table. He won't disturb her.

"What are you looking?" (Spirit)

"Oh nothing, just looking around the class. Hope everyone leave the class." (Dr. Stein)

"Anyway, how's the condition to Maka, Tsubaki, Black*Star, Soul and Jakove?" (Spirit)

"All of them fine, except Jakove." (Dr. Stein)

"I see." (Spirit)

"Look, let's just forget about it." (Dr. Stein)

"Why?" (Spirit)

Dr. Stein walks away without answer Spirit's question just like that.

**TO BE CONTINUE ON CHAPTER 41**

****(These story is not include on real story. It's only part of my imagination. I did not own Soul Eater anime series.)****


	10. Chapter 41

In the half morning, Spirit decide to bought something for Maka. She's very depressed on what he had done in a past, but Spirit never give up to bring back their relationship in any way. He walk to the apartment and start to knock the door.

"I get it." (Soul)

Soul then opens a door and saw Spirit standing infront.

"Hey, Soul... Had you seen Maka?" (Spirit)

"She's at living room." (Soul)

Soul comes in and saw Maka sitting on a couch reading a book. Spirit stealthy goes back at her and make a surprise.

"Surprise!" (Spirit)

"Eh?" (Maka)

Maka awkwardness a present of her father. Spirit make a smile.

"Daddy here." (Spirit)

"What are you doing here?" (Maka)

"Just wanted to see my lovable daughter. So, how's your condition?" (Spirit)

"I'm good. Tomorrow, me and Soul goes back to school." (Maka)

"That's a great news! I brought you something." (Spirit)

Spirit give a bag to Maka. Then, she slowly look inside it and try to grab it at the inside.

"I hope no stupidity present, dad..." (Maka)

Spirit only gives a smile and something he want to say that can't tell to Maka.

"_I'm sorry, Maka. This is the only I got for you." _(Spirit)

Maka take it out and it's surprised her.

"Dad... this is..." (Maka)

"Yes. It's a necklace. A necklace that wore before by your mom." (Spirit)

"R-really? You... still keep this for me..." (Maka)

A necklace with a shape of locket brings back the memories of the past. She look at it and start to cry. But then, once he look at Spirit, she goes to her room and close door roughly. Spirit goes sad.

"What's wrong?" (Soul)

"I.. I don't know." (Spirit)

While in the room, she hold the locket and continue crying.

"M-mom... where are you...? Meany... dad" (Maka)

From outside, Soul try to knock the door calling her.

"No. Don't. She's... disturbed her feeling." (Spirit)

"Oh, I see..." (Soul)

"Let her go. I have to go now." (Spirit)

"Okay..." (Soul)

Spirit finally walk away. After he disappear, Soul slowly open a door and look at Maka cover her face with both leg sitting on bed. Soul try to go to her.

"What's the matter?" (Soul)

Maka try to hide her feeling.

"Oh, it's nothing. It's just... look at this locket. It's really beautiful and touch my feeling. I'm sorry." (Maka)

Soul look at her worried, he hug Maka to calm her down.

In a mean time, the girls which is Flair, Red*Star and Vassya sitting on a round table discuss on something.

"Had you girls ever wondered how epic that fight is?" (Flair)

"Yeah. But, didn't you felt bad for those who being a victim?" (Vassya)

"Of course. Don't worry, they'll be back tomorrow." (Red*Star)

One of them drink a cup of tea. Then, someone shows up.

"Hey girls." (Black*Star)

"Black*Star?" (The girls)

"But I thought, you back tomorrow." (Vassya)

"Huh? Cure? I'm not cure. I'm fine!" (Black*Star)

Then, Black*Star jump on the table as the girls shocked.

"Me, Black*Star the Surpasses God. The indestructible man on Earth! I'm a great one and no one, I mean NO ONE can stomp my body!" (Black*Star)

The girls turn awkward, except Red*Star who suddenly saw a star tattoo at his left arm. She seems suspicious.

"_Who is this guy? Do I know him? I recognize that tattoo. That tattoo... is like a part of my family. Could it be..._" (Red*Star)

Then, Black*Star zoom in his face to her.

"Hey hey, what are you looking at?" (Black*Star)

"Ummm, n-nothing." (Red*Star)

"You must be looking... at my mighty body! I can let you see it if you want." (Black*Star)

In a wrong way of speech, Red*Star kick out him outside and he slam to the wall with half impact. Red*Star express her irritation mood.

"Don't you even think about try to do that infront of the girls!" (Red*Star)

"A-amazing..." (Vassya)

The time goes through late evening. The same scene, but in different place. Jakove lay on bed resting in awhile. Yumi make an advice before she leave.

"Remember, Jakove. You only can sleep here one night. The next night, you can rest at home." (Yumi)

"Understood." (Jakove)

"And also, you can't go anywhere at all when the time goes night." (Yumi)

"I see..." (Jakove)

Yumi still have a word for him, but she refuse to tell.

"I'll be back, Onii-san." (Sonata)

"Okay." (Jakove)

Both of them leave the room and go home. Straight to the night line, Medusa and the rest of her slave sneak in through the windows.

"The Death Room is not far from here. We take north." (Medusa)

The slaves follow her way. The hallway that goes to the office is not too far. It's just take less than five minutes to arrive. Once they reach the Death Room, it sealed with several guillotine door.

"It's secured lock. Crona." (Medusa)

"O-okay..." (Crona)

Crona used Ragnarok to breach the first door. Crona stab the door and it turn black from the part to the all part. Then, Crona kick the door and it shattered. It continued once more. A few minutes later, they finally get entered the Death Room. The next task is to find Asura's soul. It all comes to Eruka.

"Eruka. Command your tadpoles to find the soul." (Medusa)

"You got it." (Eruka)

Then, she call as many tadpole to find the soul by dig up the ground on each cemetery. Then, Free decide to leave the room for a moment.

"Where you going, Free?" (Medusa)

"I'm uhhh... going outside for a moment." (Free)

"Okay. You should accompany with someone..." (Medusa)

"Who?" (Free)

"Crona." (Medusa)

"O-oh..." (Crona)

"Crona, go with Free." (Medusa)

"G-got it..." (Crona)

Free and Crona finally get outside.

"Where he go?" (Eruka)

"Don't worry. They back us up the outside, hope no one can stop us." (Free)

Meanwhile, Jakove keep lay on bed looking the night sky. He saw the bright stars shining itself. He look around, he was wonder when he'll get cure. He can't get a chance to get happy just like everyone else. Jakove sigh.

"I'm really need to go to the toilet." (Jakove)

He get out of the room and goes to the left hallway. It half bright and half dark. The lights on left wall every metre. Jakove keep going and going. Suddenly, he stop in sudden and someone whisper through his cat ears.

"A s-hadow..." (?)

The word echoing over and over again. Then, it countinue...

"...following you" (?)

Jakove's sanity slowly drain. Then, the lights goes off in sudden. Jakove start to get freak out. He run toward his way without looking back. Meanwhile, Free and Crona also had the same situation which is every lights around him goes off.

"What the hell?" (Free)

The scenery goes in silence. But Free and Jakove doesn't have to worry about because their eye include night-vision. Back to Jakove, his sanity slowly drain off. Finally he reach his destination. He goes where he suppose to go. He release his loading body. In a few minutes, someone coming right to his location. He need to hurry to finish of everything. The shadow getting large which is coming just a few feet away.

Finally he release everything and find a place to hide. He hiding at the corner of the restroom and never make any sound. Jakove can't barely who's coming. His sanity are low. But the person who comes in, it was Free.

"Wow, they got nice restroom here..." (Free)

"This room is black and dark!" (Ragnarok)

Jakove very calm, but he was confuse.

"_What? Free and Ragnarok? What's they doing here?_" (Jakove)

Free wandering around the restroom and felt something unexpected.

"Ewww, who didn't flush this shit?" (Free)

"I bet they don't appreciate it, right Crona?" (Ragnarok)

Ragnarok play roughly at Crona's head.

"N-no...s...stop it..." (Crona)

Jakove keep heard their voice and try to take a look at him. He keep looking at him and Free felt something watching him. Once Free look back in sudden, Jakove avoid the sight.

"W-who's there?" (Free)

Free slowly walk toward the corner, where the place Jakove's hiding. Jakove's breath deeply and his hand shaking. In a moment, a small creature crawling from the wall. It's Jakove's scariest creature, cockroach. His eye bright open and close his mouth to prevent scream.

"Come out, come out whatever you are!" (Ragnarok)

The cockroach crawling over his face. Free almost closer to Jakove. But luckily, the cockroach walks away toward another direction.

"Oh, it's a cockroach." (Free)

"Stupid creature these days... Let's get the hell out of here." (Ragnarok)

After wasting their time examine around, they finally walk out from that restroom. In a few minutes later, Jakove heard nothing at the outside. He take a look around outside. He finally relief. Now, Jakove finally goes where he supposed he go. But once he almost reach to the dispensary room, the lights goes on. Jakove start to look back again if someone follow him. The sound of echo keep heard, but the word are not clearly what does it try to say.

"Where have you've been?" (Medusa)

"Sorry for took long on journey..." (Free)

"A masterpiece journey." (Ragnarok)

"Hmmm..." (Medusa)

Almost in an hour finding Asura's soul. The toadpoles, including Jackson can't stop digging.

"It takes long hour to find this..." (Free)

Then, Medusa noticed on something. She saw a tall cross steel cemetery planted. It must be Asura's cemetery.

"Eruka, command your tadpoles to dig that cemetry." (Medusa)

"But they started to get weak..." (Eruka)

Medusa try to think on other way.

"Free." (Medusa)

"Yes?" (Free)

"Dig the ground on that cemetery." (Medusa)

"What? Me?" (Free)

"Your a wolf. You can dig like a dog." (Medusa)

Meanwhile, Jakove are now sleep in peace on bed. In about minutes later, a shadow comes out from his mouth and nose. Then, the shadow recollect and form into a shadow human form. Walking toward the door through it without open. It's a ghost shadow of Jakove. After that, the shadow covers on every hallway wall toward the Death Room.

Change the time goes to Death Room, where Free in wolf form digging the ground to find Asura's soul. And finally, they made an achievement.

"Got it!" (Free)

"Finally..." (Medusa)

Free grab the glowing red soul and give it to Medusa.

"Nice soul appearance." (Eruka)

"It's beautiful. This is the final requirement to make Arachnophobia succeed." (Medusa)

On a few minutes later, a shadow that look like Jakove form standing behind them.

"Is that Jakove?" (Ragnarok)

Everyone start looking at Jakove. He had no action taken.

"Well well well, it's the kitty boy." (Free)

"I don't think that's Jakove..." (Medusa)

"Yeah... He's black on his body. Everything." (Eruka)

Jakove's shadow form make an evil smile. Then, Jakove's shadow form respawn by make a clone and surrounding the Death Room.

"What's going on here?" (Free)

"I have a bad feeling about this. Crona, do something..." (Ragnarok)

"Don't know what to do..." (Crona)

"Damn you Crona!" (Ragnarok)

Jakove's clone shadow start to make noise, which is moan and laugh.

"This doesn't look good at all." (Free)

"Must be Arachne trick us. Careful, their power same as our. Which means it might be copy our ability..." (Medusa)

**TO BE CONTINUE ON CHAPTER 42**

****(These story is not include on real story. It's only part of my imagination. I did not own Soul Eater anime series.)****


	11. Chapter 42

At Baba Yaga Castle, through the basement of the castle, there's a small, one and only room used for a few years ago. Not Arachne, nor Giriko and Mosquito. A boy who's desperate in life situation, to find the truth about himself. Mosquito goes downstairs to the basement. When he reach the place, he knock the door and have a word.

"Hey, you'll got alot of work to do tomorrow. So, sleep early from now." (Mosquito)

"Okay, I understand." (Pretzel)

"Make sure you prepare 5 minutes before you start working!" (Mosquito)

"Hmmm..." (Pretzel)

"You listening?" (Mosquito)

"Yes, I'm listen." (Pretzel)

"Good..." (Mosquito)

Mosquito close the door and leave. After he heard that Mosquito out of his sight, he slowly gets up on bed and lay down. He start to think of something and flashback of what Arachne said about 'kitty boy'. The question is on his black list.

"Who was talking about? Who's kitty boy? Is it my twin?" (Pretzel)

Then, he tries to forget the question.

"Nah, I shouldn't think of that too much. I got work to do tomorrow." (Pretzel)

And so, Pretzel fall asleep.

Back to the Shibusen, the battle between the shadow of Jakove and Medusa team started. Bunch of the shadow seperated on each opponent. It begins with a strike toward Medusa. Bunch of clones run toward her, but get killed with Medusa's Vector Arrow. In a mean time, Free using Ice Bind to freeze the shadow's feet, unfortunately it doesn't have any effect on them.

"What?" (Free)

One of the clone goes at the back of him and slam his back. The others goes front and does combo fisting. Crona fear to fight with shadow, but Ragnarok gave the power to Crona to fight. Eruka use Tadpole Bombs and threw it toward the clones. It leave with high explosive and include smokes.

"Hah! In your face. They'll never see me. Let my Jackson's tadpoles beat them." (Eruka)

Few seconds later, Jakove's shadow upon the smokes surround her.

"No... It can't be..." (Eruka)

Jakove's shadow make an evil smile. The Jackson's tadpole also shown beside on each Jakove's shadow.

"Impossible!" (Eruka)

Free try his best to beat them with his own Fighting Wolf Fist. Every combo beaten up the shadow. The clone start to copy his every move. When he goes high punch, they goes low punch. Few seconds later, he pissed off. He started to use Wolf Tail Wall to move away the shadow. His movement swift away.

"There's alot of them!" (Free)

Medusa use Vector Plate to propelling herself towards the enemy to engage in close combat. It move a few metre and attack alot of the shadows.

"It's time for us to retreat! Where's Eruka?" (Medusa)

Free try to find Eruka. Then, he finds out that she surrounded with alot of shadows followed by Jackson's tadpole.

"ERUKA!" (Free)

Free chase toward her, but the shadows keep blocking his way. He swing his right arm to the shadows to evade. Eruka frightened to see Jakove's shadows come closer to her. Their hand charging something. The black orbs formed at their right hand. Jakove's shadows make another evil smile, but this time it's smile of 'madness'.

"No!" (Eruka)

Free jump at the center and use Ice Fist to one of the shadow. Then, he told Eruka and her Jackson to follow him to the specific location. Next, he use Icicle Pillar to trap the shadows inside.

"We need to get out of here. Medusa already at the main exit. Come!" (Free)

Free run toward the exit, followed by Eruka. But, they finally forgotten someone.

"Wait, Crona!" (Eruka)

Crona and Ragnarok can't stop fighting with the shadows. Many times they slash and crush using Ragnarok.

"Take this, you bastard!" (Ragnarok)

"They... want us to get out..." (Crona)

"Quick, we use Screech Gamma to clear this area!" (Ragnarok)

"Alright." (Crona)

The blade of the sword grows both in width and depth, adopting a shape. Then, Crona started to make multi-slash on every shadows that block Crona's way. After Crona kill them all, he/she run for it. Meanwhile the shadows that trapped inside Icicle Pillar, they walk through the pillar, followed by the tadpole.

"Damnit! There's another one." (Free)

Once Crona try to run toward Medusa, one of shadow's tadpole jump and spit out the bombs and hit Crona in slow motion.

"CRONA!" (Medusa)

When Crona look up and saw the bomb fall down, it explode. The smokes spread almost in one room. After that, it shown another figure shadow of Jakove once again.

"They got Crona! Let's go!" (Medusa)

"WHAT? WE NEED TO SAVE-" (Free)

"I said let's go! We got no time to save Crona!" (Medusa)

Then, they finally escape and leave Crona behind. In a mean time, Crona keeps coughing. From behind, shadow of Jakove knock Crona out by using own menace power that inspired by Dr. Stein, but it also contain red deadly blood. Crona unconscious.

"Crona!" (Ragnarok)

Then, a Blood Needle used surround Crona to protect from anything.

"No one touch Crona!" (Ragnarok)

The next day, Yumi, Marie and Sonata accompany Jakove once again. The day that he finally end his resting day. Yumi examine the stats of his condition.

"Hmmm, he seems okay and back to normal." (Yumi)

"Really?" (Jakove)

"Which means he can go back to school." (Marie)

"Yay!" (Sonata)

"But first, he need to change his clothes first." (Marie)

"I bought his clothes." (Sonata)

"Wait a minute, how come you can get inside my house my permission." (Jakove)

Sonata make a smile and giggle.

"There's a shower room at the male restroom." (Yumi)

Jakove nod and take a clothes that taken by Sonata. He gets out of the room to go to the restroom, followed by Sonata.

"What the- why are you following me?" (Jakove)

"Just to accompany you. Don't worry, I'm not gonna look on you once you enter a restroom." (Sonata)

Jakove in sudden confusion. He continue walking. Few minutes later, he arrive at male restroom.

"Well, here I am. You can leave now." (Jakove)

"Okay." (Sonata)

Jakove get inside the restroom. From outside, it heard a shower tap has opened.

"Hehehe, guess not. He never be alone." (Sonata)

Jakove wiping his faces and his hair followed by his body. He feel relief that he finally cooled down. Some creature crawling inside the shower room. He almost end up his shower time. Tap shower closed, take a towel and wipe himself. A creature slowly walk behind them. After Jakove want to get out, right when he face to the exit, something push him to the wall.

"B-blair?" (Jakove)

"Back from camp?" (Blair)

"C-camp?" (Jakove)

"Yeah. You back from mission." (Blair)

"What are you talking about? I'm not back from camp." (Jakove)

"Then?" (Blair)

"I'm back from sickness." (Jakove)

"Oh nyaaa~ Are you okay?" (Blair)

Blair check on his body.

"No no, I'm fine. Can you move away? I want to get out of here." (Jakove)

Blair refuse.

"Never." (Blair)

"Why?" (Jakove)

Blair turn speechless. Her cat ear flop down shown she was sad.

"What's wrong?" (Jakove)

Jakove lift her chin up and look at her eyes.

"Meow?" (Blair)

Jakove felt sympathize on what he just said.

"Don't be sad, okay? I do anything to make you happy." (Jakove)

"Anything?" (Blair)

Jakove nod. Then, Blair start to get happy and ask a request to Jakove. Meanwhile, outside male restroom...

"Hey Sonata, what are you doing here?" (Death the Kid)

"Waiting." (Sonata)

"Waiting for someone?" (Death the Kid)

"Jakove." (Sonata)

"Wait, what? Is he cured?" (Death the Kid)

"Yeah." (Sonata)

"That's great. Well, Dr. Stein wants us to continue our mission." (Death the Kid)

Death the Kid wants to get inside the restroom. Sonata block.

"What's wrong?" (Death the Kid)

"Because... ummm..." (Sonata)

"Because?" (Death the Kid)

Sonata start to think of what she should said to him. Then, Soul and Black*Star shows up.

"Hey Kid." (Soul)

"Soul, Black*Star, Your back." (Death the Kid)

"Yeah. So, what's happening here?" (Soul)

"Well, Sonata refuse me to go into the restroom." (Death the Kid)

"Wow. I've never seen any girl goes to restroom and block it." (Black*Star)

"Is she a prefect or something?" (Soul)

"Maybe..." (Black*Star)

Sonata keep thinking and searching the good reason. She imagine how the situation happened inside the restroom. It never be disturbed by anyone AT ALL.

**TO BE CONTINUE ON CHAPTER 43**

****(These story is not include on real story. It's only part of my imagination. I did not own Soul Eater anime series.)****


	12. Chapter 43

"Well, everyone gather here." (Shinigami)

Soul, Maka, Black*Star, Vassya, Red*Star, Thompson Sisters, Death the Kid, Tsubaki, Sonata, Jakove and Flair meet up with Shinigami for another brief mission. Shinigami also accompany with Sid Barret

"Before asking the mission, we have BIG PROBLEM…." (Shinigami)

"What is it?" (Flair)

"There's good news and the bad news." (Sid)

Everyone start to caught attention.

"I wanna know the bad news." (Black*Star)

"Yeah, me too…" (Red*Star)

"No, the good news first." (Maka)

"I'm on Maka." (Soul)

"Me want good news because it's good." (Sonata)

"Good news for me…" (Jakove)

Everyone start battling their decision over and over again. But Vassya shout out her decision.

"LET'S HEAR BOTH OF THE NEWS!" (Vassya)

The room goes silence. Vassya hold her position where she jump of joy in chibi version. Everyone watch her.

"Ooooookkaayyy…." (Shinigami)

"Maybe, I tell the good news and Lord tell the bad news…" (Sid)

"Bad news is someone try to steal Asura's soul." (Shinigami)

Everyone shocked.

"The good news is Asura's soul is still in there, but the ground terrain not yet flat." (Sid)

"That was really close. Who's the person stop them?" (Liz)

"I'm not sure. But, someone also caught one of the theft." (Shinigami)

"That's cool. Might as well we can make some investigation." (Patty)

"Alright, enough for that. Let's talk about brief mission." (Sid)

"Okay. Your mission is to eliminate the Arachnophobia member. Find any hot spot, which is HOT SEASON." (Shinigami)

"I hate hot stuff..." (Jakove)

"They located somewhere like Morocco, Sahara, Kalahari, Arabian and other." (Sid)

"Why they does their Arachnophobia plan takes on hot place?" (Sonata)

"Arachnophobia plan used some sort of magical comes from four pillar. Hot places and clear cloud can easily connected from the main sources. It just a small preparation to destroy the selected country." (Shinigami)

Everyone caught the main point.

"Well, that's it for-" (Sid)

"I break up with groups. Vassya, Death the Kid, Thompson Sisters, Soul, and Maka go to Kalahari. Red*Star, Flair, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Jakove and Sonata goes to Sahara." (Shinigami)

"RIGHT!" (Everyone)

"Jakove, does your wings can carry everyone here?" (Shinigami)

"Yes, Lord." (Jakove)

"Make sure non all of you wear dark clothes, because the heat can absorb your clothes and can make you feel hot and sweaty." (Sid)

"ALRIGHT, MOVE ON NOW. We're counting on you." (Shinigami)

Everyone start to get going and wait outside Shibusen.

"Sid." (Shinigami)

"Yes, Lord?" (Sid)

"Clean up that terrain, please. It looks uncomfortable for me." (Shinigami)

"No problem." (Sid)

Sid take a spade and start to fix the terrain.

"Good thing that my Kiddo not notice on that, because this room is fully symmetrical." (Shinigami)

At Death City, the sun rise to the town and neighbor. The sun keeps laughing on what so ever. Spirit and Dr. Stein hanging out together at Deathsteraunt ordered a coffee each. They sit beside the window facing each other at the middle from the exit door.

"So tell me Stein, what's bring you look kinda bad mood on that day?" (Spirit)

"I don't understand why my menace won't work on Jakove. Maybe it's not enough power." (Stein)

"Well, you should double it." (Spirit)

"Black*Star... Yeah, I know..." (Stein)

Dr. Stein slurp his coffee through his mouth slowly.

"Then?" (Spirit)

"It takes alot of soul-wavelength to use that power. He and the rest only on Rank 1. When they got to Rank 2, their soul-wavelength increase. I just have to wait their promotion." (Stein)

"Your right..." (Spirit)

Spirit turns to drink his coffee with less sugar.

"Your daughter getting powerful as Jakove, Spirit." (Stein)

"I know. She's the only one I loved most in my family." (Spirit)

"I felt sorry about your wife, Kami." (Stein)

"No no, it's okay. It's time for me to handle my business with her." (Spirit)

"You have to understand. Of all you've done wrong thing in this city, she very depressed and started to get her road back. She don't want to involve on anything bad." (Stein)

"I understand... She hate me, but I never give up to fix my relationship." (Spirit)

"She never hate you, Spirit. Even from outside she hide from you. But, from inside she still love you as good daughter. She prove herself that she's better. She defense your family honor on every way." (Stein)

Spirit started to look down.

"I want you to be best dad ever and prove yourself just like her." (Stein)

Spirit keep nod and continue drinking coffee.

Through the sky, Jakove flying toward to Sahara and Kalahari for their next mission. All of them enjoying the view from the sky.

"Wow, I can the cities from here!" (Flair)

"Yay! Yay!" (Patty)

"Kid, shouldn't you wear something light? It'll be hotter on mission." (Liz)

"Nope, I always keep my symmetry." (Death the Kid)

"Theres alot of symmetrical clothes available around! (Liz)

"Shut up. I brought fake costume that look alike my father." (Death the Kid)

"Black*Star, had you-" (Tsubaki)

Black*Star cut her line.

"I know your question. Like I said, I'm Surpasses God! I AM THE INDESTRUCTIBLE BOY!" (Black*Star)

Black*Star stand up on feet and step on Jakove's back.

"Huh, he just a regular boy. He never prove himself that he's power..." (Jakove)

"What did you say? I show you that I'm power!" (Black*Star)

Black*Star ruffling Jakove's hair using his right foot. Jakove can't concentrate the flight.

"GOD DAMNIT! GET OFF ME!" (Jakove)

"Who's the strongest now, huh kitty boy?" (Black*Star)

Jakove fly in circle over and over again at the desert.

"Black*Star, knock it off!" (Tsubaki)

Meanwhile, the two Arabian guy walking with two camels in the desert. Suddenly, he saw a big creature flying around in circle.

"Oh my, look at that." (Guy 1)

"What is it, my brother?" (Guy 2)

"That thing creature... is flying in circle." (Guy 1)

"But, why?" (Guy 2)

"I have no idea, my brother. It must be lost..." (Guy 1)

"We should let it go. If we go to it, it might be take our life." (Guy 2)

Back to the situation, Black*Star keep ruffling and stomp Jakove's head with right foot.

"Maka, do something!" (Tsubaki)

And, Maka's CHOP finally shown to everyone. She chop right at the top of his head and fainted.

"Wow... quite... amazing..." (Vassya)

"Geez... I wish I could learn that move..." (Sonata)

Black*Star's head full of spinning star.

"You okay, Jakove? You still can fly?" (Maka)

"Yeah... My head... damn." (Jakove)

Few minutes later, everyone started to felt lost.

"Dude, where are we?" (Soul)

"No idea... This is the middle of desert." (Jakove)

"Can you land on ground? You look tired..." (Soul)

Jakove finally land on the unknown desert. Everyone slowly walk off from Jakove's wing. After that, Jakove absorb his wing from the back.

"Great..." (Jakove)

"We lost..." (Vassya)

"Lord must be told us to find by ourselves..." (Red*Star)

"He never tell us that." (Flair)

"Crap! We trap in the middle of nowhere desert, with HEAT!" (Black*Star)

"Jakove, I think you goes to the wrong way." (Sonata)

"It's your fault, Jakove..." (Death the Kid)

"What? My fault?" (Jakove)

"

Meanwhile, at Shibusen, Sid finish fix the terrain at Asura's grave. In a mean time, Shinigami watching them through the magic mirror.

"Geez, I'm really made mistake..." (Shinigami)

"What's the matter?" (Sid)

"Well, you see... I'm really forgot on something..." (Shinigami)

"Oh?" (Sid)

Then, Marie and Yumi shows up.

"What's the matter?" (Yumi)

"We've got big problem..." (Shinigami)

"What is it?" (Yumi)

Yumi go to take a look at them.

"The students lost in the desert. It's impossible to give them a clue." (Shinigami)

"That's harsh." (Yumi)

"Any idea?" (Shinigami)

"Maybe we let them figure out..." (Yumi)

"What? Why?" (Shinigami)

"According to the latest report of them, they already arrived at Sahara." (Yumi)

"I was thinking that they should break into group and let the others go to Kalahari." (Shinigami)

"It's far from Sahara, Lord..." (Marie)

"Let me try our best to send a message to them." (Yumi)

Yuri and Marie leave the room. Sid and Shinigami look at each other for a few second.

"Does anyone bought a water?" (Liz)

"NONE OF US..." (Jakove)

Everyone shock in sudden.

"That's right... We... don't have any water..." (Jakove)

"You got to be kidding us!" (Vassya)

"Nope." (Jakove)

"Don't worry. Of all of us, there's ONE kind of water that also can drink." (Black*Star)

"Really? What was it?" (Liz)

"Urine." (Black*Star)

Once again, some of them make confusion and some of them speechless. Red*Star hold her fist of anger, followed by Maka.

"_That bastard really gonna learn his lesson about what does he try to say..._" (Red*Star)

"_Black*Star, you son of a..._" (Maka)

**TO BE CONTINUE ON CHAPTER 44**

****(These story is not include on real story. It's only part of my imagination. I did not own Soul Eater anime series.)****


	13. Chapter 44

**"The dark is my friend **  
><strong>the dark is my home.<strong>  
><strong>For the dark doesn't hurt me<strong>  
><strong>as some people can<strong>  
><strong>The dark is my comfort<strong>  
><strong>the dark is where i hide<strong>  
><strong>the dark is my heart <strong>  
><strong>for this is how its come<strong>  
><strong>the dark was coused by them<strong>  
><strong>the ones who hurt me<strong>  
><strong>for this is what i see the dark and suffering." ~ Crona<strong>

* * *

><p>In Visitor Residence, Justin gets inside to look on a condition on a visitor. He look at the visitor who still lay on bed. Justin says a God word to make the visitor calm and sleep in peace. Suddenly, a visitor slowly awakes.<p>

"Urrrghhh…" (Crona)

"Ah, the visitor…. Finally awaken." (Justin)

Crona slowly open eyes, look around the room and saw Justin enchanting the word. Justin end up his word with conclusion.

"Amen…" (Justin)

Crona crawls backward and lean to the wall.

"No no, it's okay. I'm not your enemy. I won't harm you." (Justin)

"W…w-who are… you?" (Crona)

"I'm an allies. Don't be afraid of."" (Justin)

"W-where….a-am… I?" (Crona)

"You at your temporary home. You are safe in here." (Justin)

Crona sit on bed and shown a fear. Then, someone knock a door and comes in.

"Hey Justin." (Spirit)

"Hello, Spirit. I'm with this poor kid." (Justin)

"Who's this kid?" (Spirit)

"I saw this kid lay on ground at Death Room couple of hours ago. I don't know how this kid can get inside that room." (Justin)

Spirit sit down on chair beside Justin, but Crona still fell the fear.

"R-really?" (Spirit)

"Is there something wrong, Mr. Spirit?" (Justin)

"Shinigami told me that there's big case about Medusa who's try to steal Asura's soul, luckily it failed. This kid might be involve that too..." (Spirit)

"You really think so, Mr. Spirit? This young kid look young to involve of heavy stuff." (Justin)

"I don't know..." (Spirit)

"Let's just discuss with Shinigami about this, okay?" (Justin)

Spirit nod and look at Crona as keep fearing them. Time goes flashback HOW does Justin gets Crona. Flashback goes after dark, where Ragnarok protect unconscious Crona by Blood Needle.

"No one touch Crona." (Ragnarok)

One of the Jakove's shadow charge something on right hand. Then, it slowly goes behind Ragnarok and strike using the copy of Soul Menace. Ragnarok fainted. After that, the Blood Needle worn off from the ground. All of remaining Jakove's shadow reform together in one. The shadow look at Crona and leave Death Room. Shadow goes back to Dispensary where Jakove still sleeping. Then, it goes back inside him. Three hours later, before the opening of Shibusen, while Justin walking the hallway, he saw the Death Room open without doors.

He decide to get inside to see what happened. He saw Crona lay down on ground. He goes to Crona and carry to the Visitor Residence.

(End of Flashback)

Back to the mission, the time goes afternoon. The sun above the earth. From the sky far from the members, there's another one flying creature fly towards them. In a mean time, they seems out of a pressure.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! THE DESERT IS GOD DAMN KILLING ME! MY MIND IS OUT OF MIND! LISTEN..." (Black*Star)

The sun keeps laughing.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP, YOU STUPID SUN?" (Black*Star)

"How long... does it takes... to find two places...?" (Soul)

All of them tired of waiting. They waste their time, sitting, lay on desert. Sometimes, it slowly loses patience.

"P-patty? You okay?" (Liz)

"I'm fine. Really really good..." (Patty)

Patty laughing evilly while look down the desert. Liz and Patty cover them with light cloak to cover them from heatness. Red*Star keep walking around.

"We need to finish this mission fast. This is unknown desert. Can't you just fly around, Jakove?" (Red*Star)

"I can't." (Jakove)

"Why?" (Red*Star)

"I can't navigate which way to go..." (Jakove)

Red*Star grin.

"He's right. We should stick together." (Death the Kid)

"STICK TOGETHER? STICK TOGETHER?" (Patty)

"Hm?" (Death the Kid)

"WE STICK AROUND FOR AN HOUR! IF YOU NEVER NAVIGATE US TO THE RIGHT PLACE, I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOUR SYMMETRY!" (Patty)

"NO! YOU CAN'T DO THAT! IT'S MY LIFE AND OWNED IT! AND IT'S NOT MY RESPONSIBLE FOR LEADING THIS GROUP!" (Death the Kid)

Vassya stop the debate.

"Guys guys, stop it! We should wait for any of news and see if we can get this over with, okay?" (Vassya)

Liz was shocked to see Patty's attitude.

"Wow, I've never seen my sister act like that before." (Liz)

Suddenly, an eagle arrive at them. The eagle screaming call to attract them.

"Hey, it's Hawk, my pet." (Death the Kid)

The eagle slowly land on Death the Kid's right shoulder and give him a scroll.

"Thanks Hawk." (Death the Kid)

And eagle fly back to Death City.

"What is it?" (Maka)

"It's a scroll from Shibusen." (Death the Kid)

Everyone approach Kid while he open a scroll and start to read.

"A map?" (Flair)

In a scroll, it shown a map which is where they actually located. It also shown where the target's location are.

"Look, Kalahari is only a few metres away from here, and Sahara is north from here." (Death the Kid)

"So, we known the location. It's time for us to move on." (Jakove)

"Wait, there's a note. 'These places have same terrain as your current location. It'll be easy to find when the target start to launch on their plan.' Wonder what's that mean..." (Death the Kid)

Meanwhile, each of these places built a pillar which is small connection for a plan. Ten witches involve on each of place. They start it with word of used by the witch enchant. The pillar surround with black orbs and lightning. When the enchant word finish, it zap toward the pillar together and create a big gravity effect.

It even can see by the members.

"Woah, what was that?" (Sonata)

They saw a black cloud on each of the target's location.

"It already started!" (Sonata)

"Everyone, move on!" (Jakove)

Jakove open up a wings and everyone hop on. The first destination goes Kalahari because it's the closer. Then, they left off and fly to Kalahari. Only a few minutes later, the witches saw Jakove fly towards them. Jakove land on a distance ground from them. Vassya, Death the Kid, Thompson Sisters, Soul, and Maka jump out.

"Good luck guys. I'll pick you out when it's over." (Jakove)

"Thanks, you too." (Soul)

Jakove continue his journey to finish his job at Sahara. In a mean time, everyone prepare their own weaponry. Soul turns into scythe, Thompson Sisters turns into dual-wield gun and Vassya's right hand turn into scythe.

"Let's roll. No one mess with the world." (Maka)

"This could be mess up with you." (Vassya)

The witches used a normal enchant to make a first strike toward Maka. She jump and run toward them, followed by Vassya and Death the Kid. First off, Vassya avoid a few enchant while running. Death the Kid keep running toward them without looking at the enchant. Vassya make a standard slash attack on one of the witches and kill it.

"That was easy." (Vassya)

"Vassya, look out!" (Maka)

Two of the witches swings the electric broom toward Vassya from back, but rescued by a shot from a dual-wield gun Thompson Sisters.

"You okay?" (Death the Kid)

"Yeah, thanks..." (Vassya)

"If I'm not here, you'll be died in unsymmetry." (Death the Kid)

"True." (Vassya)

Maka defence herself with Soul in scythe. They surround with three witches.

"Witches. It's just a regular one, not hard." (Soul)

"Yeah, they pretend from outside but not from inside." (Maka)

"Why these witches are too strong? You got any information?" (Soul)

"Hmm..." (Maka)

Maka make a combo attack on each of every witches. At Sahara, Red*Star, Flair, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Jakove and Sonata on a battle with ten witches. Black*Star keep jumping around to avoid the enchant. There's a part where he slam one of the witches, especially when he gets the best time.

"Time to face the Surpasses God! Tsubaki, Shiruken now!" (Black*Star)

"Got it!" (Tsubaki)

Tsubaki transform herself into Shuriken weapon style. Then, Black*Star throw the Shuriken toward the witch. Unfortunately the witch keep evade.

"Don't even think about where you want to evade..." (Black*Star)

On a second places of witch evaded, Shuriken change the direction quickly and goes toward the witch at the back. One witch kill, nine remaining. The Shuriken goes back to Black*Star.

Red*Star keep shooting on every side with her Flair's _Browning Buck Mark _semi-automatic pistol weapon style. The bullet firing on each of witches never stop. Two witch enchant another fire move. Luckily, Red*Star uses her own magic shield to protect them. It also reflect any attack coming toward them. The enchant reflected and it toward each of two witches.

"Two down." (Red*Star)

"Damn, the witch keep evade. It must be some way to stop them." (Flair)

"Hmmm, witch's enchant brings the power of that orb. The power share with them. I might have a plan, but this could really hard." (Red*Star)

"This is our job. Just tell everyone about the plan." (Flair)

Jakove swings around the scythe for making a combo attack. The witch enchant the fire breath at Jakove.

"Koyou amuito!" (Witch)

The witch breath fire from a mouth toward Jakove. Luckily, he avoid it by roll on a ground.

"Oh, come on! It's a hot desert, try not to increase the temperature, okay?" (Jakove)

"Chill, you just increase your pressure temperature." (Sonata)

Black*Star goes back beside Red*Star. He want to ask something.

"I killed one of them. There's a remaining witches." (Black*Star)

"As you know, the orbs share the power with these witches. So, each enchant slowly in their heart." (Red*Star)

Meanwhile, Jakove make a fast agility after the witch enchant the same as the previous one. The witch can't see him running. Jakove in sudden shown at infront of him, but facing opposite while crouching. The witch suddenly paralyzed himself and sliced up the middle of the body.

"Useless." (Jakove)

"Yay! Your awesome!" (Sonata)

Red*Star continue her word.

"The only way to stop it is..." (Red*Star)

"What is it?" (Black*Star)

"Nevermind, we must clear these witches first." (Red*Star)

All of Sahara finish off the remaining witches, followed by at Kalahari. Everything hit the strike. Vassya does the same move as Maka. Death the Kid does Death God Martial Art to focuses on ground attack.

"Kid, incoming witch from east!" (Liz)

Death the Kid caught his eye on the direction and fire up the bullet. One witch killed.

"Kid, south!" (Patty)

He turned around and saw a witch doing an enchant, but it's too late for that witch. It keeps going over and over again.

"Look! The orbs getting weaker and smaller!" (Vassya)

"Yep. Let's finish the final witch." (Maka)

Maka and Vassya goes to a final witch and does last heavy attack. And so, the battle is over with leave the witches soul behind.

"It's over." (Soul)

Everyone who transformed to weapon goes back to human form. The orbs finally disappear and the pillar suddenly turned into a dust.

"Finally. That was pretty easy." (Sonata)

"I bet the Arachnophobia plan is not over yet." (Tsubaki)

"Come on guys. Let's go pick up the rest of them and go home." (Jakove)

**TO BE CONTINUE ON CHAPTER 45**

****(These story is not include on real story. It's only part of my imagination. I did not own Soul Eater anime series.)****


	14. Chapter 45

In the mist of village, a few villagers busy walking around doing their job. Meanwhile, a small stall that only sell drinks and beverage. Two of the men chatting each other while enjoying the drinks.

"So, how's the day going on?" (Man 1)

"Meh, same ol' day... Nothing change..." (Man 2)

One of them sip the drinks that ordered. Then, a stranger comes in, pull the stool and sit on it.

"May I take your order... stranger?" (Old man bartender)

"One warm Nicaragua, please."

The old man prepare the coffee. The stranger cover his identity tapping the table with finger. His mouth keep biting the small stick. The men keep

"Here you go." (Old man bartender)

"Thank you..."

The stranger slowly sip the coffee and put it back. The men look at the stranger. They seems wanted to know who.

"I wonder who's this guy..." (Man 1)

"Maybe he's a new guy here, but doesn't want to show up." (Man 2)

"Hey, had you heard of Jakove?" (Man 1)

"Who?" (Man 2)

"The next Prince of Darkness. He's Mirosoku's son. I'm very worried about it. He'll might be rule this place fair enough." (Man 1)

"Now now, he's still young. He don't know anything about this." (Man 2)

The stranger keep sipping the coffee over and over again. Then, when the drips of coffee fell down, he disappear from their sight. They never realize it.

"Hey, where that stranger go?" (Man 1)

"That's weird. We've never heard anything about it." (Man 2)

The old man bartender who arrange the cups called by the men.

"Hey, does the stranger guy paid it?" (Man 2)

The old man turn around.

"He already did..." (Old bartender)

"He is?" (Man 1)

"Yeah..." (Old bartender)

The men confused. The old bartender continue does some work. In their mind, they keep asking whether it's true or not. Meanwhile, Mifune takes Angela out for somewhere at Hook Cemetry. He walk slowly through the cemetry to find a perfect spot. Angela always on his side.

"Why we here?" (Angela)

"It's okay. Be careful. You'll be fine." (Mifune)

"I DON'T WANNA GO HERE! I WANT TO GO SOMEWHERE THAT MAKES ME HAPPY! NOT THIS! I'm scared..." (Angela)

"Don't shout aloud, or else the spirit will hear you." (Mifune)

"S-spirit?" (Angela)

Angela shocked, but Mifune make fun of her.

"Nah, just kidding." (Mifune)

"You cruel!" (Angela)

Angela hitting a fist at Mifune's leg, but he never felt pain. It's almost midnight, the scenery goes cold mist. The wind blows the trees. Mifune felt the presence. Angela scared and hold Mifune's clothes for a moment. The shadow suddenly appear at the left of them.

"Hello, Masamune." (Mifune)

"Seems you know me, Mr. Mifune..." (Masamune)

Masamune finally appear from a mist.

"What do you want from me?" (Mifune)

"Greet you. It's been a long time..." (Masamune)

"Yeah... Right..." (Mifune)

"Never being nice to me, huh?" (Masamune)

Mifune does an evil expression. Angela goes silence.

"Always on a fight for a part of this. Conversation first, then the battle. For me, it's fine for you and... your daughter. Really I won't." (Masamune)

The mist goes over him, and it disappear. Mifune take out his sword for preparation. He look around to look any sign of Masamune. Suddenly, the mist suddenly blown off. Masamune gone in a sight.

"Please... I want to get out of here..." (Angela)

Angela cried because can't take the horror sense. Mifune still not satisfied about Masamune. There's a history about them.

Next day, at Shibusen Library.

"What cha' reading?" (Sonata)

"Reading about a holy sword named Excalibur." (Maka)

"That's a thick book. Can you finish it in time?" (Sonata)

"Today, I read a few pages. Follow by the next day and again and again." (Maka)

Sonata sits beside Maka.

"Wow, you're a bookworm girl. Never met a girl like you." (Sonata)

"Nah, there's another person who's better than me out there." (Maka)

"True." (Sonata)

Then, Death the Kid and Jakove show up.

"You reading that book?" (Death the Kid)

"Yeah, it's full of history." (Maka)

"Did you know that a place where it belong are REAL?" (Death the Kid)

Maka look at Kid while Jakove nod.

"No way." (Maka)

Maka smile.

"Yes, it's true. Look at the place where it can be found." (Death the Kid)

Maka slip on each pages to see what they want. Everyone take a closer look.

"The Eternal Cave. Sounds far from here..." (Maka)

"I know. I wish we could pay a visit." (Sonata)

"Soon or later, we will go to that cave and pay a visit." (Jakove)

Maka suddenly shut the book.

"Okay, enough for it." (Maka)

She gets up from a chair and put it back the where it was.

"Do you think we could go there?" (Sonata)

"Well, it's impossible as a students." (Maka)

"Maybe someone could take us there. You know..." (Sonata)

"We should get Shinigami's permision first to go there." (Maka)

"I see..." (Sonata)

Both of them walk away from a library. At women's restroom, Yumi washing her hands while Marie beside her.

"Crona these days are feeling well" (Marie)

"I see..." (Yumi)

"But still can't see Crona's expression. Crona never happy at all..." (Marie)

Yumi turn off the tap water and wipe it with handkerchief.

"Got any plan, Yumi?" (Marie)

"No I'm not. You know, handle with one of the witches slave is a hard time." (Yumi)

Yumi sighed. She takes out her glasses to wipe out on each surface.

"Sometime, we can't trust the allies that hidden their evil sight. You should be careful. Crona is pretty much shown the sympathy of feeling toward everyone... alot" (Yumi)

Yumi awaits Marie respond. Marie silence for a moment.

"Marie... it's okay if you want to take care of Crona. I'm just give an advice, that's all." (Yumi)

"Okay..." (Marie)

Suddenly, Dr. Stein goes inside women restroom and he stop at the door. Marie and Yumi shocked.

"Wait, is this women restroom. Sorry..." (Dr. Stein)

Dr. Stein close the door.

"What's wrong with him? Aren't that the stupidest mistake for the boys?" (Yumi)

"No idea... Maybe he just like that." (Marie)

Outside Shibusen, at the sky view, Black*Star look at the sky and ask himself. He still thinking of Red*Star.

"Who is she? Is she related to me? I should ask Red*Star." (Black*Star)

He walk off from the location and suddenly stop for a moment.

"Wait... I can't ask her. Maybe Shinigami would tell the information." (Black*Star)

DEATH ROOM

"Mr. Shinigami..." (Black*Star)

"Yes, my boy?" (Shinigami-sama)

"I want to talk about Red*Star." (Black*Star)

"Well, what about her?" (Shinigami-sama)

"Is she kinda related to me? Her name and the star are almost same as mine." (Black*Star)

"I see..." (Shinigami-sama)

"Who is she? I wanna know more about her..." (Black*Star)

"Why don't you ask about it to her?" (Shinigami-sama)

"She pretty much have a bad mood. So, I went to meet you." (Black*Star)

"Maybe you SHOULD ask her. I don't really know about her truth history. Try to act nice just like the rest of your friends. I promise she will tell you about her history." (Shinigami-sama)

"Okay." (Black*Star)

On a true side, Red*Star's history still haunted her until now.

**TO BE CONTINUE ON CHAPTER 46**

****(These story is not include on real story. It's only part of my imagination. I did not own Soul Eater anime series.)****


	15. Chapter 46

Crona sit at the corner of the room and look down to the ground. Crona can't stop thinking of mother, Medusa. It could be think that Medusa would miss Crona alot, but Crona had no idea how to get out of the room. Then, a small frog get inside a room from a small window.

"Hey, Crona!" (Eruka)

"Huh, E-eruka?" (Crona)

"Finally, I found you! Listen, Medusa will transmit a communication with you. Better be ready." (Eruka)

"R-really?" (Crona)

Eruka nod and ask another few question.

"Is everything okay?" (Eruka)

"Yeah..." (Crona)

"How does they treat you?" (Eruka)

"They treat me... very nice... and pleasant..." (Crona)

"That's great. You know, we treat you the best way to suits your feeling." (Eruka)

Crona sigh and look down once again. Then, there's a voice come from Crona's mind.

"Crona..." (Medusa)

"Hmm...?" (Crona)

"Seems like you inside the brig of DWMA. Are you alright, my dear?" (Medusa)

Crona goes speechless.

"What a good child. You must be miss me. Want to get out of that place? There's a chance. Right now, it's not a good moment. Here's what you gonna have to do. First, you have to earn the trust on a person who take care of you. When you get well, you can get out of this brig, but not on daylight. You can get out of there on midnight." (Medusa)

Crona keep silence.

"Before you leave that school, there's one thing that I want you to take as souvenir." (Medusa)

"Hmm...?" (Crona)

"Bring me Asura's soul at Death Room." (Medusa)

Crona goes silence again. Crona still think whether want to do it or not.

"Good kid... I'm still love you." (Medusa)

The connection between them cuts off. Suddenly, a door opened by Marie. This time, she with a visitors.

"Come in." (Marie)

They get inside together.

"Is this a kid that you talked about?" (Vassya)

"Yes. Crona is less socialize kid. Maybe you two can make friends with Crona." (Marie)

"No problem." (Flair)

Marie let them inside and close the door. Vassya make her first move.

"Hey there, little kid." (Vassya)

Crona move away to the corner of the room.

"Don't be afraid. We just want to be friend..." (Vassya)

"Maybe that's not the way you should do to Crona..." (Flair)

Flair had a plan. She take out one of the food from a packet. Then, she slowly lend a food to Crona. As Crona look at the food, he/she slowly reach it and take it. Crona look around it and make a small bite. Flair smile at Crona.

"Does it taste good?" (Flair)

Crona keep eating without respond to Flair.

"Well, I think it does." (Vassya)

"I feel bad for Crona for just stay here and do nothing else. Crona should... go out and take a fresh air." (Flair)

"Yeah, but we need Marie's permission to let this kid out from here. We can play with Crona." (Vassya)

They look at Crona on same time.

"I was thinking." (Vassya)

"Hm?" (Flair)

"Is Crona a boy or a girl?" (Vassya)

"I have no idea. Maybe you should 'examine' Crona." (Flair)

Vassya blush.

"Umm, forget it." (Vassya)

Meanwhile, Dr. Stein does a research on Jakove. He check on Jakove's body, heartbeat and so on.

"Your spirit seems not quite normal... I'm pretty worry about it." (Dr. Stein)

"How to cure my spirit?" (Jakove)

"I'm not sure. The resurrection of Medusa's soul are strong if gets it. You have to control yourself." (Jakove)

"I see..." (Jakove)

Jakove wore shirt back.

"I know who's the person can cure your health." (Dr. Stein)

Jakove's cat ear rise after he heard a news.

"Who was it?" (Jakove)

"Well, there this creature are can be found at cave somewhere outside Death City." (Dr. Stein)

"That's sound awesome! Maybe I can search that creature and ask it about the cure." (Jakove)

"You better ask Shinigami for a permission to go there. But, it's not far from here." (Dr. Stein)

"I see." (Jakove)

Then, Jakove goes up and walk away from the room. The shadow follow the motion of a human make a small sad face on Jakove's shadow. But, he never knew it's expression. Once he walk toward the corridor, he felt something deeply from his soul. He feel something evil whisper in his mind.

The corridor getting wide and wide. Jakove goes suspend. Suddenly, an unknown apparition standing behind him. Jakove start to get scared and run away, but the apparition chase him. He run on every way. A few minutes later, another apparition pop up infront of Jakove. He jump scared and sit on ground. Jakove look around that there's alot of apparition surround him. He live in fear.

"Jakove!" (Red*Star)

"Huh? What the-?" (Jakove)

"My God, are you okay?" (Tsubaki)

"We try to stop you running away and ask something, not try to kill you!" (Sid)

It was just a hallucination. Jakove's sanity goes low and being crazy. Red*Star try to calm him.

"What the hell just going on?" (Spirit)

"I don't know. But, we saw him look around. When the time he saw us, he suddenly run away from us." (Sid)

"Take somewhere to make him relax..." (Spirit)

Red*Star and Tsubaki help Jakove to find somewhere safe and calm him.

"Seems it getting worse, Spirit. We should do something." (Sid)

"If it's getting worse, it'll be worse for this school." (Spirit)

"What? I don't get it." (Sid)

"Shut the hell up and let's move." (Spirit)

"Move to where?" (Sid)

Spirit's reaction are neutral, but less priceless.

"Umm... Let's just... do our own job." (Spirit)

"Ooookaayy..." (Sid)

**TO BE CONTINUE ON CHAPTER 47**

****(These story is not include on real story. It's only part of my imagination. I did not own Soul Eater anime series.)****


	16. Chapter 47

Arachne and her minion are prepared for the next mission, but in advance level. Pretzel standing right beside Arachne before get moving.

"Pretzel, drive me to the location." (Arachne)

"Yes, ma'am..." (Pretzel)

Pretzel rushly toward to the limousine and get inside. Pretzel try to start the engine, but things going on. He keeps restarting over and over again.

"Ma'am, the engine won't start." (Arachne)

"Oh, that's too bad. I guess I can't look around at that place and my progress." (Pretzel)

Pretzel keep restarting the engine. Then, Giriko shows up.

"Okay, I'm ready." (Giriko)

"We cancel this trip, Giriko. Our limousine had abit trouble." (Arachne)

"Give me a break. Is this a cause of that kitty?" (Giriko)

"No." (Arachne)

"Bastard..." (Giriko)

Giriko saw Pretzel keep restarting the engine. He toward him and slam the limousine to make him stop.

"Knock it off!" (Giriko)

Pretzel stop it.

"Get out of there and get inside!" (Giriko)

"Y-yes..." (Pretzel)

Pretzel walk through beside Giriko and get inside the mansion. Suddenly, Pretzel stop after Arachne said something.

"Wait. Hold on a minute. Your not done yet for your work." (Arachne)

"What is it?" (Pretzel)

"Tidy up the mansion. Don't worry, you'll be accompany with Mosquito." (Arachne)

"Yes, ma'am." (Pretzel)

And so, Pretzel get inside the mansion. Arachne keep watching at his movement, until Giriko walk beside her.

"Why you always on his side?" (Giriko)

"You asking?" (Arachne)

"I don't like that kid alot. All of the responds make me suck." (Giriko)

"Giriko, take me to the location. " (Arachne)

Giriko sigh.

"Roger that..." (Giriko)

Giriko carry Arachne. Then, he use a Saw Kick to start and move to the location. Meanwhile, at girls dorm on the sunset, Red*Star walk toward the garden. Then, she saw a flower blooming with a wind. She goes toward it and look at it. While for that, she flashback the time where she's with Elixe, her sister talk to each other.

"Sis. How does it feels like when a person alone?" (Exile a.k.a Red*Star)

"That person not the only one and not alone in it's pain." (Elixe)

"What do you mean?" (Exile)

"We're particularly prone to loneliness when we're making transitions, especially for the better. **Remember that we are all alone inside our heads; our disconnected individual lives begin at birth and we die alone; it's nothing special." (Elixe)**

"Oh, I see..." (Exile)

"Just like this flower. It's bloom shown that it's seen to the world together." (Elixe)

"It didn't bloom yet..." (Exile)

"I know. You'll see it bloom with beautiful colour of this flower" (Elixe)

"When this flower bloom, sis?" (Exile)

"Depends on each of type of flower. This flower called Lilies. It's one of the most beautiful flowers in the world." (Elixe)

"Wow." (Exile)

"Keep love in your heart. A life without it is like a sunless garden when the flowers are dead. The consciousness of loving and being loved brings a warmth and richness to life that nothing else can bring." (Elixe)

Once that quote was spoke, the flashback memory fade out. Then, Sonata and Maka make a surprise behind her.

"What are you doing?" (Sonata)

"She just watching the flower blooming. It's really beautiful." (Maka)

"Yeah... It really is." (Red*Star)

Red*Star stood up.

"By the way, had you seen Soul lately?" (Maka)

"We've been looking for him, followed by Kid and Jakove." (Sonata)

"What the boys up to?" (Red*Star)

"I don't know. Well, there's one thing I was know what they up to..." (Maka)

"What is it?" (Red*Star)

"Don't tell me that they..." (Sonata)

At night, Jakove fly around the forest with Soul and Death the Kid.

"Are we there yet?" (Soul)

"No..." (Jakove)

"Are we there yet?" (Kid)

"No..." (Jakove)

"Are we there yet?" (Soul and Kid)

"I SAID NO! HOW MANY TIME DO I HAVE TO SAY THIS?" (Jakove)

"Twice, kitty cat." (Soul)

Jakove sigh and tired of all the jokes. Death the Kid check on the map.

"The Eternal Cave is just gotta be here somewhere. It's not far from here." (Kid)

"HOW did you know that we not far from here? (Soul)

"I've been here before." (Death the Kid)

"WHAT? Then, why you need a map even though you know this place." (Soul)

Death the Kid turn silence, but Jakove notice on something.

"Hey guys! I saw a cave right over there. Is it the Eternal Cave?" (Jakove)

"Let's check it out." (Soul)

Jakove lay low toward the cave, but he need to find the perfect spot. He found one and land on it.

"Right, let's get inside." (Soul)

"Damn, it's really dark in there..." (Jakove)

"Well, you can. Your a cat. Cat can see in the dark." (Kid)

"Maybe..." (Jakove)

Then, the three boys get inside. Jakove take the lead because he help to track down the cave. Kid decide to hold their hands to make sure they not get separated and lost in darkness.

"Be careful for the stalactite, the big torn thing above you." (Jakove)

They keep going through deeper inside the cave. Suddenly, there's a small magnitude happened inside the cave.

"What the hell?" (Kid)

"Oh crap, run!" (Jakove)

They together run chasing toward the location. Suddenly, a small rock above them fall down and crush.

"What was that?" (Soul)

"It's the satalac- whatever it is that thorn thing! It's fall down!" (Jakove)

They keep running and running. Jakove know what's blocking them, but for Soul and Kid they just follow the leader's step without any notice. Suddenly they saw a light of their sight.

"I saw something." (Soul)

"Let's go!" (Kid)

They rushly toward it in a time and get outside from the darkness. The magnitude suddenly stop. Then, a big sword stabbed to the ground at the middle of a big stone surround with water. Three boys walk toward the water and look around the sword.

"It's an Holy Sword. A real one!" (Soul)

"Look how shiny this sword is. It's really expensive if it's sale out there." (Jakove)

"A pure, magical and holy sword that no one could ever take out this sword." (Kid)

Afterward, the Holy Sword transform itself. The sword goes in bright side and slowly change into an unknown form. A form that look-like a creature. A RARE creature.

"Hello, gentleman." (Excalibur)

"That's one the gentleman look-a-like of creature." (Soul)

**TO BE CONTINUE ON CHAPTER 48**

****(These story is not include on real story. It's only part of my imagination. I did not own Soul Eater anime series.)****


	17. Chapter 48

Almost midnight time, the dark still surround the world. Sonata lay on bed next to the window and watch the dark scenery. She look around the birds flying toward west, the wind blew trees, and a moon still laughing.

"Nyaa, you not sleeping yet?" (Blair)

"Not yet. I don't feel tired for now." (Sonata)

"Why? You have a lot of works like school and fighting and stuff…" (Blair)

Sonata goes silence. Blair in cat form goes beside her.

"Keep looking at the sky, huh?" (Blair)

"Maybe..." (Sonata)

"I guess so. Tonight had a great view of midnight." (Blair)

"I know." (Sonata)

"It's reminds me of Jakove-kun flying around through out the city." (Blair)

"Since when?" (Sonata)

Sonata grin at Blair.

"_Crap, I shouldn't mention about this..." _(Blair)

"Just kidding. There's a time I saw Jakove fly around the city on this midnight few weeks ago. His bat wings are pretty huge. There's one thing that I'm still question in my mind..." (Sonata)

"Nyaa?" (Blair)

"The size of the wings on that night are BIGGER than normal was." (Sonata)

"Wait, you noticed it? I never noticed it." (Blair)

"Well... You should ask him. He's now at somewhere far from Death City." (Sonata)

"F-far away?" (Blair)

"Followed by their unthinkable friends, Soul and Kid." (Sonata)

"Oh." (Blair)

Then, Blair goes down and walk toward the door. Sonata continue enjoy the view of the after dark scenery.

Meanwhile at Eternal Cave, Kid, Soul and Jakove discovered the rare creature that based on a history about a Holy Sword, Excalibur. The creature wore like a gentleman with a pole and a tall hat.

"Damn, it's Excalibur! I can't believe it's real! Hah! I knew it-" (Jakove)

Jakove felt so proud until Excalibur hit his face with it's pole. Jakove felt the pain while rub his face.

"SHUT UP FOOL! You must know the rule when you face with Excalibur!" (Excalibur)

"Soooo... what's the rule?" (Soul)

"Your kitty friend here... break the rule." (Excalibur)

"How many rules you have?" (Death the Kid)

"Number 667, ALWAYS PRAISE ME ALL THE TIME!" (Excalibur)

Death the Kid and Black*Star still respond to it on slow accent.

"Now, let's hear out my introduction." (Excalibur)

"Introduction? We already knew your-" (Black*Star)

Unfortunately, Black*Star cut his word after Excalibur beat him up.

"SILENT!" (Excalibur)

Black*Star fainted because it hit right at his head. His head bleeding with blood. Only Kid are calm.

"Okay. Go on your introduction." (Kid)

The fairies knew what they should do. They fly around Excalibur with sparkles around. The music introduction begins with a drum beat, which is usually do on every suspense stunts. Death the Kid make a small clap before begin it's Excalibur. Eventually, Jakove sit beside Kid to see the show. And, it begun...

" ~**Excalibur, Excalibur**  
><strong>From United Kingdom<strong>  
><strong>I'm looking for him<strong>  
><strong>I'm going to California<strong>

**Excalibur, Excalibur**  
><strong>From United Kingdom<strong>  
><strong>I'm looking for her<strong>  
><strong>I'm going to California<strong>

**Excalibur**  
><strong>Excalibur<strong>  
><strong>Excalibur!~ <strong>" (Excalibur)

"What kind of song is this shit..." (Jakove)

"Now now, don't be too judge." (Kid)

"Seriously, man... I don't get it what's this song about." (Jakove)

"Well... that's it's theme song. I think it's pretty cool." (Kid)

Jakove sigh.

"I wonder what length of this song would be..." (Kid)

At the same time at underground hallway of Shibusen, there's a room that leave the darkness behind the person. Crona begin with Medusa's plan. Ragnarok in sword form does a Blood Slicer and does it at the door to free them.

"Y-you... shouldn't do this..." (Crona)

"Shut up! It's the only way to get us free! We can't delay her request! Let's go." (Ragnarok)

Crona look at side from left to right to see any presence of person. When it's nothing but a silence hallway, they move on and leave the room behind. A few minutes later, they reached at Death Room. Ragnarok command Crona to do same move to the sealed doors. Each door sliced on until they reach inside the room. Crona can't do anything to stop Ragnarok and Medusa's request.

"There... Asura's grave. The ground place still had a mark. Now's our chance." (Ragnarok)

Meanwhile... at Eternal Cave...

"~**Excalibur, Excalibur**

**From United Kingdom**  
><strong>I'm looking for him<strong>  
><strong>I'm going to California<strong>

**Excalibur, Excalibur**  
><strong>From United Kingdom<strong>  
><strong>I'm looking for her<strong>  
><strong>I'm going to California<strong>

**Excalibur**  
><strong>Excalibur<strong>  
><strong>Excalibur!~<strong>" (Excalibur)

Death the Kid and Jakove's head down facing to the ground since at the beginning. Kid's head goes up to Excalibur with a reaction which is shown like a person get annoyed.

"Oh God... Excalibur... Will you please... stop singing?" (Kid)

Excalibur keep singing until the end. Jakove still head down face to the ground.

"Now, you boys knew my introduction." (Excalibur)

"Yes... _It's more annoying like a 100 times looping of introduction_..." (Kid)

Then, he look at Jakove are not responding. Kid try to call him up again and again. Finally, Jakove respond and yawn.

"Are you sleeping?" (Kid)

"Is it morning already?" (Jakove)

"No, you dumbass. It's middle of after dark." (Kid)

"Since both of you complete your progress to meet me. I'm giving you a reward." (Excalibur)

"A reward?" (Jakove)

Excalibur suddenly goes bright and float to the sky. It changed the form with alot of energy surrounding. The wind blew surrounding the cave. Death the Kid reach to the sky to grab Excalibur because it'll change into normal Holy Sword form. The lights make everyone open their eyes and mouth to see magical. Unfortunately, Kid cancel the magical form.

"Wait, what? Why you put me back to where I was?" (Excalibur)

"Look, you don't even know why we here. You just show us some your talent and stuff. And, you make one of my friend 'sleeping' in your cave. Thanks for a great greet to us. We see you later." (Kid)

And so, Kid wants to leave the cave. Followed by Jakove, he carry Black*Star that still fainted and carry home. They finally knew that the Holy Sword really exist.

"Did I do wrong to them?" (Excalibur)

"Maybe..." (Fairies)

"I think there is. I knew what my mistaken..." (Excalibur)

"Well?" (Fairies)

"I should fix my theme song to make it longer and better." (Excalibur)

"Oh please. Give me a break..." (Fairies)

**TO BE CONTINUE ON CHAPTER 49**

****(These story is not include on real story. It's only part of my imagination. I did not own Soul Eater anime series.)****


	18. Chapter 49

SATURDAY 8:03 am

According on that day, it's a day off based on a school rule. Sometimes, people get disturbed by an urgent task on that day or even on Sunday.

"Wake up, Black*Star!" (Tsubaki)

"Hmm..." (Black*Star)

"We have to go to Shibusen. There's a task for us to do from Shinigami-sama." (Tsubaki)

Black*Star ignore her and continue sleeping while Tsubaki quickly prepare herself. She had no idea to wake him up other than take a bucket of water that just filled. She pour a quarter of water to Black*Star. In case he still not enough, she had more of it

"Arrrghhh! HOT! HOT! HOT!" (Black*Star)

"You want more?" (Tsubaki)

"S-stop it! My body... it burns! You can't do that to Surpasses God!" (Black*Star)

"Put your clothes on and let's go..." (Tsubaki)

"Sheesh... fine." (Black*Star)

On a way to Shibusen, they decided to by Takisoba bread at nearest stall for a quick meal. They don't have time for a breakfast at home. Then, they finally reach to Shibusen and goes to Death Room. Alot of students are watching them running toward the location. At last, they arrived inside Death Room. All students are waiting.

"Soo, why do we here?" (Kirik)

"I'm not sure. Must be Shinigami-sama wants to see us." (Harvar)

"Why did he want to see us on the middle of weekend? I mean, it's our day off. I hate this kind of urgent meeting." (Ox)

In a mean time, Death the Kid keep yawning at the middle of meetings.

"What time you sleep yesterday? Where had you've been since since last night?" (Liz)

"Umm... by the time I sleep... I don't remember..." (Kid)

By the time he slowly lay head down, Patty awakes him.

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" (Patty)

"God damnit! Stop it! Sheesh... I'm... uhhh nevermind..." (Kid)

"Hey Kid! What are we doing here?" (Soul)

"Uhhhhh..." (Kid)

Death the Kid can't respond to Soul because he's abit tired of the activity last night. Everyone talking to each other to solve the problem. Finally, Shinigami-sama shows up.

"Hello Hello! Welcome, my son and daughters! It's a great weekend for this morning!" (Shinigami-sama)

Everyone sigh.

"Alright, now for the serious part. As we gather here today, me and our staff brought a news. It's a bad news..." (Shinigami-sama)

"What is it?" (Maka)

"ASURA'S SOUL STOLEN FROM IT'S GRAVE." (Shinigami-sama)

Now every students in Death Room full of shocking reaction.

"That's right. And we have some evidence for this case situation. All of the doors used to seal this room are destroyed. And, the gravestone still leave a mark. I'm not sure whether we could find the suspect." (Spirit)

Suddenly, Yumi and Marie shows up.

"Lord Shinigami! Crona's door also destroyed, but Crona is alright." (Yumi)

"That's weird... Let's start the negotiation with Crona then." (Spirit)

Suddenly, someone make a words.

"Wait! Crona... didn't like a people like you and Shinigami-sama to talk with." (Vassya)

"Hm?" (Everyone)

"Let me interrogate Crona..." (Vassya)

The teacher making a decision.

"Very well... Follow me." (Yumi)

And so, Yumi accompany Vassya to go to Crona's room. Marie leads the way. Meanwhile, the meeting are not over.

"Where's Jakove?" (Spirit)

"He's not coming..." (Maka)

"Why?" (Spirit)

"I don't know. I try to call him, but he not answering." (Maka)

"I wonder what he does doing right now..." (Spirit)

At Jakove's mansion, Jakove still sleeping on a bed with a small snore. He slowly change a position to the left side of the bed. Suddenly, a small dark soul comes inside him through Jakove's mouth. His sleep disturbed by the darkest nightmare. He trapped inside the unknown room with full of nothing but a black, sturdy room. He look around to see any presence. But there is...

"Jakove..." (Shadow)

A shadow surrounding Jakove on a middle of the room.

"W-who are you?" (Jakove)

"You in a great danger. Arachnophobia almost success it's task." (Shadow)

"What do you mean?" (Shadow)

"That plan was to rule the city by controlling YOU, Jakove. The black blood inside you controlled by Medusa and Arachne. They have a power through you. Also, Asura's soul had taken and returned to Arachne. If it's too late, YOU'LL kill many peoples in this city and all over the world!" (Shadow)

"So that's why I have a thought of something going on..." (Jakove)

"You must hurry! Find that soul and return it to where it belong! If it's necessary, eliminate Arachne once and for all!" (Shadow)

After the nightmare fade out, Jakove suddenly woke up from a bed. He cover his face to do a small recover. Then, he gets up, arrange himself and get going to Shibusen. On a same time, at Crona's room...

"Oh my..." (Vassya)

"Crona seems asleep in peace. Go on." (Marie)

Vassya look at Marie to await a permission. Then, Vassya slowly wake Crona up. Crona yawning and shock to see everyone here.

"Hey..." (Vassya)

Crona stuttered.

"Is everything okay?" (Vassya)

"Y-yes... We... alright..." (Crona)

"Positive! Oh what's wrong?" (Ragnarok)

They seems hiding something.

"Well... The door suddenly destroyed. We worried about you two whether you injured or not." (Vassya)

"I see..." (Crona)

"Does you two awake in sudden when that happen? Did you two knew who's the person did that?" (Vassya)

They goes silence. Crona still thinking what should said.

"We don't know. And, we didn't realize how does that happen..." (Ragnarok)

"Is this true, Crona?" (Vassya)

Crona nod. Then, Crona does a flashback on what does really happened last night.

_2:18 am_

_"Dig dig dig dig dig..." (Ragnarok) _

_Ragnarok does his job to find Asura's soul. Crona just stand there watching Ragnarok digging the grave. Finally, they found it. _

_"Yeah! We got it! Let's get out of here!" (Ragnarok) _

_Ragnarok give Asura's soul to Crona while Ragnarok tries to get out from a grave. Then, he wipe off to prevent any sands covered. After that, they leave Death Room and Shibusen for no good. There's a meeting where Crona and Ragnarok should lend to another. They goes to the small city to find someone who needed. A few minutes later, a creature comes in. _

_"Hey! It's you! Had you get it?" (Eruka) _

_"Yes we are. Here you go!" (Ragnarok) _

_Crona give Asura's soul to Eruka. She take it by using her frog tongue and swallow it inside her. _

_"It'll keep it safe. Don't worry. I won't eat it. You better get back to where you belong. Or else everyone suspicious you two that escape from school. Hurry." (Eruka) _

_"R-roger that..." (Crona) _

_Ragnarok and Crona get back to the door while Eruka goes to Medusa to complete the task. _

_"Remember, pretend that it won't happen to us. Don't tell anyone about this situation especially we destroy the doors. Got it?" (Ragnarok) _

_"I understand..." (Crona) _

_Flashback goes fade out. _

"Crona?" (Vassya)

Crona suddenly didn't realize that she talked to them.

"Are you okay? Is everything alright?" (Vassya)

"Don't worry. This kid will be fine!" (Ragnarok)

They want to leave them alone. But, Vassya still want to tell something.

"It's time to go, Vassya." (Yumi)

"Wait. Before that... I just want to tell something." (Vassya)

Vassya look at Crona's face with a small smile.

"Don't worry, Crona. You'll be safe here. We will protect you no matter what. Every day, I visit you and spend time with you. When we have a permission, we can get you out of here and live with us. Together." (Vassya)

Finally, Crona blush on a face shown that Crona gained a trust to Vassya. They leave with a smile.

"Good thing that we keep our secret. Or else we will get pained. Soon, we will out of this place and met your mother." (Ragnarok)

Crona speechless and couldn't take it to want to say.

"So, how are we supposed to do now?" (Soul)

"I'm not sure. We have to wait Jakove to get here. He will need help from us to do this task. A BIG task for us and him." (Shinigami-sama)

**TO BE CONTINUE ON CHAPTER 50**

****(These story is not include on real story. It's only part of my imagination. I did not own Soul Eater anime series.)****


	19. Chapter 50

Somewhere at the desert, Eruka in frog form hopping through the middle of nowhere. Then, she saw Medusa and the others are at the top of the cliff.

"Oh no... Should I have to?" (Eruka)

Eruka is only a few feet away from the ground. In a mean time, Free are punching at the ground of the cliff for many times.

"That's enough, Free. You've been released your rage an hour..." (Medusa)

"Hmm... I ain't enough to beat that bastard." (Free)

"You don't have to. Right after this, we will conquer Death City and this world. Jakove can be your slave someday." (Medusa)

"Right..." (Free)

"Why you hate Jakove so much? Is it because he stronger than you?" (Medusa)

Free speechless.

"Since when you on his side?" (Free)

"I'm on the side of... nothing." (Medusa)

"Then, why you want to do these for Arachne?" (Free)

"There's a reason... you shouldn't know." (Medusa)

Eruka finally reached to the top. She tired and keep panting of hopping on each rocks and prevent to fall down.

"Here... I got it." (Eruka)

Eruka spit out a soul of Asura and give it to Medusa.

"At last. Our last request to complete this task, is here." (Medusa)

Free whisper to Eruka about Medusa.

"I feel there's something hiding from her. You have any idea?" (Free)

Eruka shake head. Suddenly, they felt something crack behind the ground of the cliff.

"Ummm, Medusa... Maybe we should get along before-" (Free)

The cliff are broken on every pieces. Everyone evade the place. Free, Medusa and Eruka slide down through the fallen cliff to the ground. Then, they finally landed safely and let the cliff falls down. It leaves the mark.

"That was close call..." (Eruka)

"Let's get out of here. The time are rushing." (Medusa)

Meanwhile at Shibusen, Jakove just arrived and rushly goes to Death Room for a further news.

"There you are! We've been waiting for so long." (Spirit)

"What happen?" (Jakove)

"Soul of Asura just stolen. We just plan up for this special operation." (Shinigami-sama)

Jakove figured out the Shadow that spoken to him was true.

"Anytime, this city will conquered by them and around the world." (Jakove)

"That's true. But, we didn't know where they are with the soul." (Dr. Stein)

Every students are left from Shibusen. Some of them are hanging out on somewhere.

"I wonder what plan does for Jakove..." (Maka)

"I'm not sure. But it could be hard and tough for him." (Soul)

"I bet he can't do it on his own..." (Kid)

They walking through the street while chatting on a few minutes. Suddenly...

"Somebody help me!" (Woman)

A woman chased by a crazy drunk man. It's not an ordinary drunk man, he seems look like a zombie with saliva all over his face. Kid, Soul and Maka had to do something. But, there's another person who save her life. A person use a metal pipe to beat the guy out. Finally, the drunken guy dead fill with blood at his head.

"You okay, ma'am?" (Joe)

"I'm alright. Thank you for saving me." (Woman)

"No problem." (Joe)

The woman walks away to the incident. Joe suddenly saw Kid, Maka and Soul sees the incident. He decide to call them. So, they approach them.

"You three must be a students of Shibusen." (Joe)

"Yes we are. You sure the hero." (Maka)

"Nah. I'm not likely involve and solve this kind of incident." (Joe)

"Who are you?" (Soul)

"I'm Joe Buttataki, a former bartender. I used to be worked at Chupa Cabra club. But, I'm tired to work there. It's pretty boring. So, what about you three? How's school coming along?" (Joe)

"Pretty good. The teachers discussed about the next plan." (Kid)

"Marie..." (Joe)

Everyone start to think about it. They start to blurred out.

"Umm..." (Maka)

"S-sorry! I was... umm... nothing. Gotta go now." (Joe)

Joe suddenly walks away from a sudden.

"What's with him? Is there a relationship between him and Marie?" (Soul)

Maka look at the blood of the man. The blood are not the regular blood, but a black blood. It poured toward the small sewer just beside the man. She suspicious that it could related to someone.

Next stop, at the mansion. Pretzel almost clean up the mansion. He sweep the dust of all the picture frames.

"Hey, take some rest." (Mosquito)

Mosquito made up some tea for Pretzel and for himself. On each side he separated. Pretzel made a 'special' tea, but for himself are normal. He invite Pretzel to sit on a couch.

"Tired?" (Mosquito)

"I guess so..." (Pretzel)

"Have some herbal tea. It'll fresh your mind and flesh..." (Mosquito)

Pretzel slowly take a tea and blew off the steam. He slowly sip to taste the aroma of tea.

"Thanks for being... polite to me. I never had this kind of-" (Pretzel)

"It's okay for that. Enjoy." (Mosquito)

"Aren't you just like me? Treat Arachne like a butler. Make something that she wants. Well, we all had the same job." (Pretzel)

Pretzel make a small joke. Once Pretzel slowly sip the tea, Mosquito follow his action. A 'special' tea for Pretzel brings the effect. Apparently he didn't feel it's effect.

"How about you take a rest, will you? It's been a few hours that you working like this all day." (Mosquito)

"You're right. I feel very tired..." (Pretzel)

Pretzel get's up from the couch and goes back to his temporary room. Mosquito sneak up on to see him disappear from his sight. Mosquito call Arachne through a telephone.

"I got him..." (Mosquito)

"_Good job. Now, he will forget his history slowly on each time_. _And, we have a good news._" (Arachne)

"What is it?" (Mosquito)

"My sister just got soul of Asura. It's our first accomplishment." (Arachne)

"Congratulation, Ms. Arachne." (Mosquito)

"Once me and Giriko head home, we'll do our final project." (Arachne)

Mosquito ended the call. He laugh evilly on what he did. He'll knew what will happen to Pretzel. A few minutes later, Pretzel had an uncomfortable condition. He gasping and sweating at his head. The memory disturbed his mind and each of it cracked. Each history, vanish from a mind. He couldn't hold on the pain of removable the moments. He cried to the sky that could heard from outside. The crow flew from the forest because heard of the scream.

On evening, Kirik play with his friends at the field. While Red*Star, Flair and Vassya chat somewhere to discuss something.

"So, any hot news coming?" (Vassya)

"Meh, not much. It's pretty boring this weekend. I mean... what activity should we do?" (Flair)

"Usually goes shopping, fashion and stuff. But too much busy with these missions given." (Red*Star)

"Damn. By the way, does Black*Star pretty weird to you, Red*Star? He just keep watching you." (Vassya)

"Never noticed..." (Red*Star)

"He must be like you because you and him are look-a-like." (Flair)

Flair and Vassya laugh.

"Oh please... He's a jerk guy." (Red*Star)

"Who knows?" (Vassya)

"The idiotic boys." (Red*Star)

The girls enjoying talk to each other. They might be stick together forever, even on a fight. Because they made a great team mates.

**TO BE CONTINUE ON CHAPTER 51**

****(These story is not include on real story. It's only part of my imagination. I did not own Soul Eater anime series.) ****


	20. Chapter 51

It's Saturday Night. Every person enjoy their night time outside on Death City. Some of them hanging out at club, some of them dine out at restaurant. All of the shops lights out the night until midnight.

"Hmm, which club should I go?" (Spirit)

Spirit is thinking which night club perfect for him. He seems tired of visiting the same club which is Chupa Cabra. Then, there's a new club just opened nearby which is called "Room". It's a special nightclub include a music played by famous DJ, unique bar stand, and lots of girls. Spirit planned to go there. Unfortunately, there's alot of people queuing the line. He follow from behind. Each of everyone must pass the bouncer's security.

"This club must be famous. Better check it out." (Spirit)

After few minutes waiting the line to get inside, the bouncer check on his status.

"Pass please." (The bouncer)

"What pass?" (Spirit)

"No pass, no entry." (The bouncer)

"I'm a new guy, man. Just give me a little tour." (Spirit)

"This club opened a weeks ago. You miss the tour. And, your NOT a new guy in here." (The bouncer)

"Oh come on! Can't you recognize me? I'm no

Bouncer still refuse his request. Spirit peeking from the bouncer's side, but it keep blocked away. Someone saw what he tries to do. That person approach it and speak.

"Dad?" (Maka)

Spirit shocked when her daughter appear.

"Oh, umm..." (Spirit)

"What are you doing here?" (Maka)

"Nothing. I'm just... talking with this big guy. I'm uhh..." (Spirit)

Maka stare at him suspiciously.

"...talk about how he manage to handle this, right Craig?" (Spirit)

Spirit stuttering while the bouncer stood silent. But Maka peek on the boucer's tag name which is he called the wrong name. She seems don't feel like he want to go to that club. She walks away with a normal face.

"Maka!" (Spirit)

Spirit want to chase her, eventually the bouncer grab him to give a warning.

"My name. NOT. CRAIG. Got it?" (The bouncer)

Spirit nod. The bouncer let him go and Spirit continue run after her. Maka keep walking.

"Maka, wait!" (Spirit)

Spirit hold her arm and Maka stop walking.

"Do you know anything about that club, dad?" (Maka)

"No, I don't." (Spirit)

"I see..." (Maka)

"How about I go get something to drink for you?" (Spirit)

"No thanks. I want to go home." (Maka)

"I accompany you at your apartment." (Spirit)

Maka sigh and decided by Spirit. They both talk to each other about interest topic while walking towards apartment. At the moment, at the dark sky it's almost reach the new moon. Arachne pay a visit to Pretzel. She saw he look to the ground with sit up on a bed.

"You sure it work on him?" (Arachne)

"Well, you should find out..." (Mosquito)

Arachne walk towards them.

"Pretzel? How are you?" (Arachne)

Pretzel did not respond.

"Do you... remember the time where your mom... take care of you?" (Arachne)

She try to trick the question to Pretzel. Eventually, she still try to ask another question. This time, she shown a picture of a small family of him.

"You recognized this picture? You know each one of them? (Arachne)

Pretzel observe the picture while Arachne explain to him about all kinds of thing such as the history, the name of each family etc. Pretzel still not answer Arachne's question.

"Who's your mother's name? Who's your father's name?" (Arachne)

Pretzel think of it and stare at Arachne. He answer...

"I don't know who they are..." (Pretzel)

"Oh, you don't even know that these are your parents?" (Arachne)

Pretzel shake his head. Then, he gives the picture back to Arachne with a neutral face.

"11:35, Ms. Arachne." (Mosquito)

Arachne get the picture with a fingers and keep it. She get up and leave the room with Mosquito. Pretzel had no idea what he had come to. At the porch of the mansion, every members surround her until the end of the porch.

"Whenever it ready, ma'am..." (Mosquito)

Meanwhile at Death the Kid's house, Jakove spend some time with Kid and Kirik play a video game. They seems have a good time together and focus on gaming. It's one of Jakove's interest. They play through 3 player on latest shooting game.

"Damn, you miss the spot!" (Kirik)

"Shoot it! Shoot it! It's right behind you!" (Kid)

"I'm on it! Don't lose your aim!" (Jakove)

They tap the bottom as they focused on widescreen TV. Then, Liz shows up.

"It's almost midnight now, guys." (Liz)

"Hold on hold on. We have to finish this mission first." (Kirik)

"Oh please..." (Liz)

Liz sit down with the boys playing the games at the couch. They finally reach to the final checkpoint to end the mission.

"YEAH! WE MADE IT!" (Jakove)

"Finally. We can continue the next mission tomorrow." (Kid)

Jakove gets up and drink a final sip.

"I have to go now. Thanks for using your video game. It's fun." (Jakove)

"No problem. It's free for a true friend who had a perfect trust." (Kid)

Jakove says goodbye to Kirik, Kid and Liz before go home. He leave this house through the main door.

"Can I try to play this game?" (Liz)

"If you had a licence to be a true gamer, I let you to grab that controller." (Kid)

"No way, I'm playing this." (Liz)

She grab controller and start hit the button.

**11:59 PM**

It'll be another few seconds to go for a new moon. Arachnophobia ready to make a progress. The cloud gaze away of the dark sky. Death City silence the world with the wind, except the new nightclub. Arachne now cast a magic spell to make a preparation. The enchant also followed by the slaves and the member to support the spell. Jakove walks through the city to go home.

"It's almost midnight. I better get going..." (Jakove)

**12:00 AM**

The new moon has come. Now, the bell of Maria Church had heard. Several time the big bell swings toward west and east. Time has come. Jakove suddenly stop moving as he heard the bell rang. He feel the pressure inside the heart and the pain. He gets down like bow to the ground. He pant few times and sweaty. On that exact time, his transformation begin to change. A transformation that change his side to opposite.

"_I'm inside him. Controlling him._" (Arachne)

Jakove's are on an evil side. His wing are bigger, fangs are sharper and dangerous. He fly toward the sky to search on a victim. His eye wide could sense someone. Then, he saw two people hanging out the street. Jakove chase fly towards them. The two person just back from the new club. As they look to the sky, one of them saw a creature fly towards them. Jakove push them to the ground and bite their neck to get the blood.

_"Good boy. Find another one..._" (Arachne)

Jakove sniff for another victim. He fly around once again and saw another victim, but this time an old man just closed his shop. Jakove on the move toward the old man. He push the old man and smash through the shop. The door shattered, followed by a glass. It could be the worse injured ever.

"What was that?" (Man 1)

"I don't know. Let's check it out." (Woman 1)

They decide to look out on what happen. They seen a shop that looks like being robbed.

"Oh my. This shop being robbed!" (Man 2)

"Wait, I don't think this is a robbery." (Woman 1)

"Then, what is it?" (Man 2)

The eye glows toward the wide mirror beside the crashed part. Then, he suddenly fly away through the mirror. Everyone dodge to the ground. The mirror once again shattered everywhere around them. As Jakove fly high to the sky, they gets up and wipe the clothes that sticked with a shattered mirror.

"What was that thing?" (Man 1)

"I don't know. But it's a big creature we never know." (Woman 2)

"Let's go inside and see what happen!" (Man 2)

Meanwhile, Maka arrived at her apartment with his father, Spirit.

"Here you are, Maka. Your apartment. Is there anything you left behind?" (Spirit)

"No dad. Thanks for brought me here from beginning." (Maka)

"Anything for you. Your my lovely daughter." (Spirit)

Maka goes to the door. But, he wants to end up by kiss her forehead.

"Good night." (Spirit)

Maka finally raise a smile at him and goes inside the apartment. Spirit jump of joy after what she did to him.

"Yes! I did it! I knew she still love me!" (Spirit)

Jakove still on a job duty. Wandering around the city, the building and the blood. Eventually, he found one. He found a man with a red hair walking down the street.

"_Bring that guy down..._" (Arachne)

"Blood..." (Jakove)

Jakove's voice changed too on evil side. He approach it, but that man still not realize that it will coming towards him. He keep walking and walking and walking. While Jakove increase the speed to get that man. But will he get the next one?

**TO BE CONTINUE ON CHAPTER 52**

****(These story is not include on real story. It's only part of my imagination. I did not own Soul Eater anime series.)****


	21. Chapter 52

In the Maria Church, a priest are praying to the God with candles around the altar. He close his eyes and stick his both palm hand.

"God the Almighty, please give us the harmony of life and may all the innocent people believe in You and call out the holy words. Amen." (Justin)

Justin does a cross after the pray and put the candle back to where it belong. He felt something that will happen on this time.

"I got you now!" (Jakove)

Jakove are almost metres away from Spirit. Then, he stop walking as he felt a wind comes from the sky. So he look back and saw him coming toward Spirit.

"What the-?" (Spirit)

Jakove push Spirit to the ground and slide forward. The smoke from the ground flew away. Spirit are down and Jakove stand infront of him and ready to strike. He lick around the lips for the blood that he wanted.

"J-jakove?" (Spirit)

Spirit slowly stood up for a fight. Jakove keep smiling.

"I never knew that you coming. What happen to you?" (Spirit)

"Blood..." (Jakove)

Spirit shocked to see Jakove's condition. His weapon form are scythe, but he need someone to wield him. Jakove attack him first. Spirit try to defend himself without using his power. Jakove's Nail Slash keep swinging over and over again while Spirit avoid it. On other choice, he tried out scythe through right arm. The movement goes opposite because it's Spirit turn to fight.

He strike in combo, but at the end Jakove counter Spirit attack. He push away Spirit backward.

"Damn, this is hard. I wish Stein or Shinigami-sama was here..." (Spirit)

A girl from the sky flying through the street with a big pumpkin. She seems wanted to see the city after dark.

"It's seems like they had party over. No one want to invited me, even at my own club. Sheesh... Jakove-kun must be invited to some of the clubs. Everyone must be knew that he's hot, because he's a cat. So what?" (Blair)

Blair in casual clothes finally noticed something.

"Is that Spirit... and... what's that creature?" (Blair)

"Blair! Help me!" (Spirit)

"He's in trouble. Better help him out." (Blair)

Blair fly down to the ground, unfortunately Jakove notice that one coming. Jakove fly toward Blair and slice up the pumpkin that used. She fall down to the ground and Spirit goes after Blair. In motion, he finally catch Blair before the ground with serious injury.

"Damn, that was close. You okay?" (Spirit)

"Y-yeah... Let's beat this-" (Blair)

After Blair look at Jakove, he knew who he is.

"No..." (Blair)

"I know. It's him. But there's someone who controlled him." (Spirit)

"Then, why is he won't kill you right now? He just flying and just stare at us." (Blair)

Meanwhile, at Arachne's sight...

"What happened?" (Giriko)

"He stop fighting. Something wrong inside his mind..." (Arachne)

Back to Jakove, he had bad feeling. Then, he suddenly screech and fly away from them. They never knew what he's heading.

"I think I should stop here. At least he had enough blood. We should continue on next new moon." (Arachne)

Spirit put Blair down and surrounded by a few people.

"Does you both alright? We heard the screech creature right here." (Man 1)

"Yeah. We alright." (Spirit)

"We just back from the shop that being 'robbed' by... I'm not sure." (Woman 2)

"The shop owner died and had a two hole right at his neck. He seems like get bite by a vampire." (Man 2)

"Bite by a vampire? Is it Jakove does that?" (Spirit)

Some of them had a question. Spirit and Blair ask themselves 'Who controlling him?" while the rest "Who's that creature who killed the old man?"

"_Dude, this girl are out of the heat..." _(Man 1)

At the same night, Jakove fly towards his mansion. Suddenly, he felt a surge of his heart and the pain that couldn't concentrate on the flight. But on a moment later, he crashed on a wrong location which is a garden with full of dead trees and the sharp barks. No one knows of that happened.

**SUNDAY MORNING **

"**OWNER OF THE SHOP KILLED BY A MYSTERIOUS ROBBERY**" (Death City Weekly)

On the next morning, alot of news were spread about last night. Everyone buy the newspaper and read it. The city, the street, everyone goes to the shop incident to look at it. Alot of police are investigating.

"What do we got?" (Detective)

"Well, there's not alot of evidence, sir. Only old man and the glass that smashed by the robbery." (The police)

"Does the old man still catch the air?" (Detective)

"Unfortunately no. He's dead. Let me show you how he's dead." (The police)

The police officer goes to the old man's body. He accompany Detective so he can investigate it.

"Here's the old man. As you can see, there's a mark at the right neck. Which is to be-" (The police officer)

"A vampire... Hmmm, a robbery must be have a pet." (Detective)

"The answer is up to you, detective." (The police)

"What about the glass window?" (Detective)

"Right this way..." (The police)

The police officer show a way to the next scene.

"As you can see, this window crashed by something used the big one. Unfortunately, no sort of furniture or something thrown." (The police)

Detective notice something. He grab a small of torn clothes that stucked at the sharp glass.

"I think it's a person who did this." (Detective)

"The answer is up to you, detective." (The police)

The investigation still continue. At the mansion, Jakove laid on a ground with a barks from the tree. He slowly gets up after what happened. Jakove felt the headache to get up. He tries to balance himself and slowly walk toward the main door.

About 2 minutes he finally reach to the main door and get inside. Then, he goes to the kitchen to wash his face.

"How did I get here? It must be a dream..." (Jakove)

Suddenly, someone knock the door rapidly. It used fist and the palm hands. Jakove goes toward the door for who's knocking the door something like that. It could be mad at him nor emergency case about anything. He opens the door and the person who knock the door.

**TO BE CONTINUE ON CHAPTER 53**

****(These story is not include on real story. It's only part of my imagination. I did not own Soul Eater anime series.)****


	22. Chapter 53

"Good morning!" (Sonata)

Sonata smile at Jakove on the Sunday Morning.

"Oh it's you… Oh God don't knock the door that kind of it. It's really makes me…." (Jakove)

"Scared? Awww, kitty cat so scary." (Sonata)

Sonata make fun of Jakove as he still feel sleepy. Then, she get inside the house and Jakove close the door.

"So, what's bring you here?" (Jakove)

"Just visit you. Heard of the news just now? A shop just robbed by a mysterious robber." (Sonata)

"I see..." (Jakove)

Sonata sit on a couch read a newspaper that she bought a few minutes later. Jakove ignore her and goes upstair.

"... the incident happen after dark around 12:21 am according to the witness." (Sonata)

Sonata continue reading. At the upstair of the room, Jakove goes to the bathroom to take a shower. The rain of shower rinse Jakove's body. For a few minutes later, he gets out from the shower with a towel around his waist. He goes to the mirror and suddenly changed different.

"Why my eyes turned red?" (Jakove)

Then, another difference shown.

"What the hell? My skin are pale. I don't feel sick. And why my mouth are smiling?" (Jakove)

"Because I am..." (Jakove 2)

Jakove shocked to hear the respond from the opposite side. He jump scare and slowly towards the mirror.

"Who are you?" (Jakove)

"Me? I'm you." (Jakove 2)

Jakove 2 laugh at his question.

"Oh man. How could a person like you don't know about yourself. Everyone knows you, Jakove." (Jakove 2)

"What do you want?" (Jakove)

Jakove 2 tilt head as he chuckles.

"I'm enjoying your life. Look at the town, meet new friends, kill the old man last night..." (Jakove 2)

Jakove caught the attention.

"What's wrong? You heard about it?" (Jakove 2)

"Your the one who spread the news, huh?" (Jakove)

"You don't have a prove that I'm responsible for that. Everyone will know the truth." (Jakove 2)

"Leave me alone..." (Jakove)

Jakove look down to the sink to think about it.

"Okay fine. I'll be back... soon or later." (Jakove 2)

It vanished after he look up back to the mirror. He sigh and goes to the wardrobe to pick a clothes. Sonata knock the door.

"Hey Onii-san, wanna come to Maka's house with me?" (Sonata)

"Yeah. I'll be there once I put my clothes on..." (Jakove)

"Can I come in?" (Sonata)

"_Is she not listening to me?" _(Jakove)

Jakove put on the black tank top as an overshirt and the black long sleves stripe, but the towel around his waist are still there. Sonata suddenly gets inside the room. Jakove never noticed the door was opened and drop the towel. Sonata stood speechless, watching Jakove wear a black trouser.

After Jakove saw Sonata stood still...

"Oh, you here? I'm done, let's go." (Jakove)

Jakove gets out from the room. Sonata pretends that it never happen to her because of personal. At Maka's apartment, everyone prepare for a visitor.

"So much news about the same topic..." (Soul)

"I know, right? The detective must be really take some time to solve this." (Maka)

"Who's this detective anyway?" (Soul)

"I don't know. But, this detective are the expert one. The best one in Death City and any other region." (Maka)

"Who's this detective?" (Soul)

"I told you I don't know..." (Maka)

Then, someone knock the door. Maka told Soul to get it. It was Jakove and Sonata.

"Psst, hey Jakove..." (Soul)

Soul whisper at Jakove's ear as it twitching. He seems had a plan to do with Jakove. Maka are sitting on a couch reading a book.

"Hey Maka. Can I ask you something? About the news..." (Soul)

"What is it?" (Maka)

"Can you tell us who's the detective that try to solve the case?" (Jakove)

"Jakove! Oh, I didn't really know who that... I'm sorry. Anyway, how did you get here?" (Maka)

"Nah, just a few seconds later." (Jakove)

Jakove sit down on a couch while Blair in cat form jump on his lap. He rub

"_It's good thing that he didn't know what happened last night. Spirit told me that it's controlled by some sort of evil spirit and not himself..._" (Blair)

"Had any plan for this Sunday morning?" (Soul)

"Not much actually. No activity for today. For the people of this city, everyone-" (Maka)

"-talk about the news on a same topic." (Soul and Jakove)

The boys continue the sentence.

"Look, maybe... Me and Jakove should go to Kid's house to play console game, okay?" (Soul)

"Alright alright. I guess you and me, Sonata. We can chit chat with my new laptop." (Maka)

"True! You boys have fun at his house." (Sonata)

After the boys goes outside the apartment, Maka take out her laptop and show something to Sonata.

"Check this out..." (Maka)

"Wow!" (Sonata)

The girls does a personal stuff. Meanwhile, Blair decide to leave them and follow Jakove's tail. Before Jakove fly off to Kid's house, Blair finally catch on his tail. She try to hold on with alot of wind blew and the speed. Moreover, her hat fell of to the ground.

Later on, they arrive to Kid's house.

"_Oh God, it was... the worst ride I've ever imagined..._" (Blair)

Soul push the doorbell at the main door. And, guess who opens the door.

"Hello boys." (Shinigami-sama)

"Oh, Lord. Kid invites us for the personal stuff." (Soul)

"He's waiting at the living room." (Shinigami-sama)

Soul and Jakove gets inside the room, but Jakove are blocked by Shinigami on halfway.

"Can I talk with you for a moment?" (Shinigami-sama)

"Uhhh sure..." (Jakove)

Shinigami-sama lead the way to the meeting room. A room with a long table, candelier, and a small drinks for both of them.

"Enjoy your drinks?" (Shinigami-sama)

"I guess so... What flavour is this?" (Jakove)

"It's a rare one and my son's favourite. Ummm I don't remember. But it actually origin from Malaysia." (Shinigami-sama)

"Wow, it taste great." (Jakove)

"Okay, let's get down the business. There's a reason why I'm calling you here." (Shinigami-sama)

Jakove turn silence for a moment.

"It's about your soul. It seems getting dangerous. Your spirit killed an old man at the shop. Spirit are the witnessed and being interviewed by the paparazzi." (Shinigami-sama)

Jakove look down as he heard about it. He knew everything aren't different.

"It wasn't me, Lord..." (Jakove)

"I know. All the teachers trust on you that it's not your fault involve that. We need to find a solution to prevent you from being evil vampire on the next new moon. Every citizen will discover that YOU are the son of the Mirosoku. Because on what happen last night, is the SAME incident happened by your father, Jakove." (Shinigami-sama)

"Father..." (Jakove)

Shinigame-sama drink a remaining beverages while Jakove keep looking at the drinks.

"Aren't you gonna finish that?" (Shinigami-sama)

Jakove shakes his head.

"That's all for that. But don't worry, we try our best to figure out this." (Shinigami-sama)

Jakove stands up and leave the meeting room. Shinigami-sama try to reach Jakove's drink that couldn't finish, but the table too long to get it.

"Maybe... I take it by myself..." (Shinigami-sama)

In a mean time, Blair step inside Kid's house to find Jakove. She look around the house with a splendid decoration.

"_Oh wow, this is a great house. His friend so rich to afford all this. If only me and Jakove could live like this kind of house."_ (Blair)

Suddenly, a girl comes out from a living room saw a small cat whose somehow lost.

"Ooooo! A cute cat! Here kitty kitty!" (Patty)

"Shit. I'm doomed!" (Blair)

Blair try to run, but Patty grab her in a sec. Patty change a position to see Blair's appearance.

"Awwww, so cute!" (Patty)

Patty huggle Blair through the face. Then, Liz shows up.

"What are you huggling?" (Liz)

"Look, sis! I found a cat! It seems lost and couldn't find a house to live..." (Patty)

"Yep it is. We should adopt it. But..." (Liz)

Liz noticed something. She look at the catbell that wore by Blair.

"It seems it has the master." (Liz)

"Really?" (Patty)

"And beside..." (Liz)

"_Please get me out of here..._" (Blair)

"I know who's this owner." (Liz)

"What is it?" (Patty)

"Jakove. And there's another name beside it. Blair." (Patty)

The sisters finally knew it's identity.

"Wow. So, this cat name Blair, right?" (Patty)

"That's not at all. Between their name, there's a heart icon at the middle." (Liz)

"Awwwww, Jakove-kun must be really love this cat alot." (Patty)

Blair goes blush and speechless. She make a small meow to call the owner.

"Oh, it must be looking for Jakove. Come on, he's gotta be here somewhere." (Liz)

"Let's search for him together!" (Patty)

The Thompson sister start to find Jakove to bring Blair home.

"_If I were a human like them, they found out that Jakove-kun love me so much..._" (Blair)

**TO BE CONTINUE ON CHAPTER 54**

****(These story is not include on real story. It's only part of my imagination. I did not own Soul Eater anime series.)****


	23. Chapter 54

The scenery filled with gaze throughout the wilderness. Medusa and her team almost reach to Arachne's mansion. Free jump across the tree, Eruka and Medusa fly by on each on their ability. They never get stop the journey, even in a thick gaze area. Free sense something.

"_I have a bad feeling around here..._" (Free)

No one but Free keep the guard up. Suddenly, they seen a swift agility cane infront of them and disappear. They stop the journey.

"We have some company. Be careful." (Medusa)

They slowly land down to the ground to see what's going on. Medusa use her snake to inspect any of suspicious suspect. Snake slowly move to the location sing the Serpentine movement. It fade away from their sight. A few minutes later, Medusa felt unusual feeling.

"Someone's here... but my snake killed." (Medusa)

"Who?" (Eruka)

They search the forest. Unknown intruder are watching them through the bark of the tree. It wore a hood with a cloak and also a special coat used for assassin. Then, it swift away from them.

"Seems like clear around here. My snake knew that... it's one of Arachnophobia's member. We better hurry." (Medusa)

They move out once more. At the mean time, Jakove flashback of what Shinigami-sama said. It's an advice which he need to be careful on a next new moon. On his mind, he reminds of what his father did and begun to worried about.

"Dude, aren't you join this game?" (Kid)

"No thanks. I don't feel like it." (Jakove)

"What's wrong? You want to play this game on solo?" (Kid)

Jakove speechless. Kid goes beside Jakove to see what happened.

"You got a problem? I'm always opened ear to you." (Kid)

"None of your business..." (Jakove)

Jakove walks away, but Kid never force himself to ask that question on this kind of situation. A few minutes later, Liz and Patty finally found Jakove and run toward him.

"There you are! We've been looking for you around." (Liz)

"We just want to return this cat. It belongs to you." (Patty)

Jakove shocked while Patty give Blair to him.

"W-where did you find it?" (Jakove)

"We found it walking around the hallway. We leave you two for a moment." (Patty)

The girls leave. Jakove starts the interrogation.

"What are you doing inside my friend's house?" (Jakove)

"I want to follow you... wherever you go." (Blair)

"You shouldn't sneak up something like that." (Jakove)

Jakove smile and laugh at her. But she sad and worried.

"Why are you sad?" (Jakove)

"N-nothing. Can we go to the hill that we hanged out before?" (Blair)

"Okay. I'll tell the others that I want to go out for grocery." (Jakove)

Blair laugh giggling. They'll soon more than just a friend. Kid and Soul seems abit depressed because Jakove never get chance to play a game with them, even on co-op or solo mode. Once Jakove and Blair gets outside, Blair turned into a human form.

"Hang on tight." (Jakove)

Back to the music store, Marie searching on the album record around the store.

"I heard the latest album of 'Girl Spirit' just released. It's gotta be here somewhere..." (Marie)

Marie look through all of the album that released. She gives a good comment on what the artist's progress. Few minutes later, she can't find her favourite album. Lately, she decide to ask the cashier.

"Excuse me, who's the person bought the last album of 'Girl Spirit'?" (Marie)

"Well, it's a man who bought it. He's right there." (Cashier)

The cashier point out to the guy outside the shop. Marie goes toward that person. She shocked and surprised.

"Looking for this?" (Joe)

Joe give the album to Marie, but she still decide whether want to take it or not.

"I bought it just for you. It's your favourite artist." (Joe)

Marie stood speechless. She managed to ask the question by look away from him.

"You can keep it. I can buy that album on another day." (Marie)

"Then, you must be not interested on this artist. That's weird. If we were you and me were together again, you want this album so badly." (Joe)

"Not anymore, Joe. It's over for us. Leave my life alone." (Marie)

Marie are mad at Joe about the history happened between them. Joe's first plan are failed, but he get to met Marie.

**1:37 PM**

"Giriko, go walk outside with Pretzel." (Arachne)

"What? But why? I don't wanna go date with that nasty kitty." (Giriko)

"I'm not asking you to go on date with him. Just take him outside around the house, take a fresh air." (Arachne)

"Don't invite me..." (Giriko)

"No soccer LIVE match for you." (Arachne)

Arachne never fight back at him even he decline her request.

"Fine... Geez..." (Giriko)

Giriko gets up from couch and goes to Pretzel's small room. Soon, he opens the door bashly.

"Hey douchebag, let's go out..." (Giriko)

Pretzel had nothing expression as he follow Giriko's order. Pretzel gets out from the house and look around the scenery. The sky shine the world with laughing sun. The dead trees filled with crow fly away. In the eye of Pretzel enjoyed the scenery and reminds what the world feels like in a peace.

"Tch. Wonder what's he reminisce..." (Giriko)

Then, Pretzel saw something caught his eye. He saw a group of flowers blooming. He keep looking at it for a long time. Giriko getting bored and decide to call Pretzel to get inside.

"Hey! That's enough for that. Let's go!" (Giriko)

Pretzel look at Giriko walking the stairs toward the door, but Giriko stop and keep calling him. He slowly gets up and look at the flowers one last time. Is there a connection between him and the flowers?

Yumi is busying typing something at the computer. She being watched by Sid that he backed from the gym. He wipes the sweats at his head with a handkerchief.

"Never stop playing your fingers to the keyboard." (Sid)

"It's our business about this. Look at this. This is a blood circulation graph. Dr Stein told me to do research about Jakove that mixed with a black blood." (Yumi)

"He already knew that kind of explanation." (Sid)

"I know. It's just that he wants me to collect all of the information." (Yumi)

Yumi continue read the information and tries to grab it. Few minutes later, she noticed on something. Sid take a look. It's the article about Arachnophobia made a mysterious device for a secret plan.

At the hill beside Jakove's house, Blair and himself sit together looking the view of the city.

"Such a great view from here. I came here when I get depressed or lonely or any kind of sad emotion..." (Jakove)

Blair keep staring at Jakove.

"What? Did I made a poet for you?" (Jakove)

They both giggling each other. Blair suddenly turns worried.

"Jakove-kun..." (Blair)

"Yes?" (Jakove)

Blair gets closer beside him.

"Do you still love me?" (Blair)

"Of course I do, Blair-chan. I always will. I'm just busy with all school day and task." (Jakove)

"I don't wanna make any mistaken about it to you." (Blair)

"What do you mean?" (Jakove)

"Nothing. It's just my feeling." (Blair)

Jakove still don't get it what she try to explain. Blair slowly drop her head at his shoulder and hold his left hand.

"You seems emotional. Is there something wrong about myself?" (Jakove)

Blair is hiding inside her mind. There's a few question that she want to ask, but she not ready yet. Blair flashback on the night where Jakove saw her being saved by Spirit. She decide to hide the question.

"I'm going back to the mission tomorrow. It'll be outside Death City or somewhere. Hope that it doesn't take long to finish the task, right?" (Jakove)

Jakove once again take a deep breath from air. He even don't know what else he want to ask or talking to him.

"Maybe... we should... go out somewhere before you go to mission tomorrow?" (Blair)

"Hmm, I'm not sure about it. Maybe you could spend a night with me at my house. My house had a milk and fresh salmon." (Jakove)

"That would be awesome!" (Blair)

"I don't know how to cook it..." (Jakove)

Both of them make a fun to cure Blair's feeling. Then, they begun to silence and look at each other. The eyes are sparkle the light. The heart shine them at the sun. They head slowly move closer to each other for the romantic moment of their life.

"Wait, I'm sweaty though. It's pretty hot here. Let's get inside." (Jakove)

Jakove filled with sweats on a spot, eventually Blair does too. They both gets up and walk back inside the house while hold their hands together.

**TO BE CONTINUE ON CHAPTER 55**

****(These story is not include on real story. It's only part of my imagination. I did not own Soul Eater anime series.)****


	24. Chapter 55

3:59 pm,

"We almost there…" (Free)

Medusa's team almost reach to the main source of Arachne. They face for a final trap made by the master of Arachnophobia. Trap filled with a soul from the dead organism, a monster that only attack in full power at Free, fog surround the scene. Nevertheless, they made it. They goes to medium speed toward the main door.

"Here it is, guys… Stay with me." (Medusa)

"The meeting which is involve family member… should be done by yourself and Arachne. We can't interference your plan." (Eruka)

Medusa keep walking without answering Eruka's answer. Once they arrived at Arachne's house, she knock the door. The sound of the door heard from the inside, even the outside. Between of them, it's louder from the inside. Then, the door slowly opened wide with a figure at the entrance.

"It's you..." (Mosquito)

"I'm here..." (Medusa)

Mosquito invites in Free, Medusa and Eruka and close the entrance door.

"Right this way. Arachne is waiting for you." (Mosquito)

Mosquito lead the way to meet Arachne. They goes by room by room filled with a mystery. It never been visited by Pretzel before, even Free and Eruka. The fog colour are red, the bug keep walking around the wall. The next room would be a Chancel, a bottomless pit, with four side rooms connected by bridges. One leads to the Prison, one to the Inner Sanctum, one to the machine that powers the Sanctum's protective shield, and one that leads to a room filled with statuettes, bookshelves, and an blood-covered altar (possibly used for rituals).

"Sooo... which way we should go?" (Free)

"Inner Sanctum." (Mosquito)

They continue walking towards Inner Sanctum.

At the square city of Death City, citizens walk back and forth through the location, some of them talked to the phone. The girls which is Red*Star, Flair and Vassya hang out together with a casual clothes.

"Had you ever heard of a gossip?" (Flair)

"What is it?" (Vassya)

They share the conversation and laugh abit. The girls enjoyed the weekend with a fountain behind them.

"Oh man, seriously?" (Vassya)

"Girls, it's not good to hear the gossip about someone especially on our friends." (Red*Star)

"Cheer up. No one want to hear our gossips." (Flair)

"If we were a celebrity, paparazzi would catch your mouths." (Red*Star)

Vassya and Flair make fun of her by poking each other. The time almost 6 in the evening. The girls walk off from the fountain to back home. Scenery from the mountain view are beautiful, the sunset fill the world, the group of birds fly through the sky, some houses turned up the lights which is can be seen from the windows.

Meanwhile at Shibusen, all the teachers sat on the chair in the meeting room with a long rectangular table.

"Thank you for all the teachers who attend this night meeting. And, I hope I don't bother your recent works you do right now..." (Shinigami-sama)

Everyone stare at Shinigami to caught the information.

"As we know that, we discuss for the next mission for our students. And... the condition for the world. Let's compare to the world right now. Arachnophobia still above us. But we not sure what they up to..." (Shinigami-sama)

"I think someone need a tutor on Shinigami about the speech..." (Spirit)

"Don't worry. The more Lord speech, the more Lord... expert in speech." (Justin)

Spirit speechless and don't even understand what he said.

"Oh and umm... Yumi. You said that you have a special news. I give a speech to you." (Shinigami-sama)

Yumi stand up from her position.

"I wanted to talk about what really happened to Jakove. Well, I made a research about the blood circulation. The function usually helps to fight diseases, stabilize body temparature and pH, and to maintain homeostasis. Jakove's blood are different than us. His blood was red-deadly and only be functionally by the other creature. Eventually, it's benefit are same." (Yumi)

"Okay." (Spirit)

"Unfortunately, his blood are mixed with Arachnophobia's black blood. The function are opposite. He gets hallucination because the black blood stream through his cerebrum in a part of the brain. It's pretty rare happen when a human mixed with different blood. The sample was already given." (Yumi)

"Well... It's pretty long story what I seen about it..." (Sid)

"Looks like Arachnophobia plan on something. Okay, here's what they have to do..." (Shinigami-sama)

Everyone move their head and face to Shinigami-sama to hear the explanation of schedule for the students.

Jakove and Blair are relaxing at the living room while watching a channel at TV. Then, a phone ringing.

"Hello?" (Jakove)

"Sup..." (Kid)

"Oh hey, Kid. What's up?" (Jakove)

"Nothing much. Gotta be ready for tomorrow. Well, you know what it is..." (Kid)

"Mission. I got it. Out of town, beat the bad guys, steal the souls. THE END." (Jakove)

"Yeah, I mean, is there really any other way of mission like the game we played?" (Kid)

"True." (Jakove)

"Anyway, Sonata told me about your house. So... don't be mad about this." (Kid)

"What do you mean?" (Jakove)

"I'm actually infront of your house waiting for the main door open. Can you-" (Kid)

Jakove ended the call and straight away open the main door. Blair quickly transform into a cat form.

"You gotta be kidding me..." (Jakove)

Jakove saw Maka, Tsubaki, Black*Star, Soul, Sonata, Kid, Liz and Patty waiting outside.

"Umm, I forgot to mention that it's not just me, but everyone wanted to look around your house. Wouldn't mind?" (Kid)

Jakove sigh, but he invite everyone to come in. Alot of expression to see the first look of his house inside.

"Don't worry, man. We're not here for the party." (Soul)

Soul patting Jakove's back to cheer him up. Some of them check on the kitchen, some of them check on the bookcase.

"You have really nice book you have. Did you even read the encyclopedia too?" (Maka)

"Meh, you can have it if you want it." (Jakove)

The discovery continue. After a few minutes of discovery, everyone sit on a couch until it fit in except for Maka that reading one of the books in the bookcase.

"This couch does really fit like 8 people." (Liz)

"What the hell you guys doing? What is this, a Guinness World Record?" (Jakove)

"For the Most Person in the Couch!" (Sonata)

Everyone laugh at the joke. But then, another knocking door heard. Jakove goes to the door and open it with a three person waiting.

"Sorry we're late." (Red*Star)

"Is this your house, Jakove?" (Vassya)

The three girls goes inside and look around the scenery. The girls greet the others in a time. Jakove felt it's pretty disturbing and annoying that alot of people make a small noises inside his house.

"Hey look it's the news." (Maka)

"Nah, we're not likely watching that kind of 'show'." (Soul)

"At least it gives us more knowledge." (Maka)

Soul sigh. Every news started with the headline. And the headline is...

"A mysterious cloud weather haunting the citizen of all across the Europe. I'm standing at the square town of Manchester where the sky turns dark-brown. It could possibly an incoming tornado or maybe a heavy rain. The government told the citizen to stay indoor until further notice. The troop of police controlled the city for now and always be on the alert. Back to you." (The reporter)

"The meteorological are still identify the causes of the weather. For the government, the weather seems-"

Suddenly, TV just turned off. Everyone shocked and searching the remote. They finally found where does a remote.

"_Oops... I didn't realize that..._" (Blair)

"It's just a cat. Damn, we missed the remaining one..." (Flair)

Blair is the one who pressed the OFF button on the remote TV. She tries to make a sad kitty face to them. The sparkle eyes of her caught their attention.

"SO CUTE!" (Everyone except Jakove and Maka)

They connect their sparkle eyes to Blair. In about few seconds later, they dramatically passed out.

"Blair... Don't do that to them okay...?" (Jakove)

"Ol' Rait!" (Blair)

She jump on each 'dead' body to reach to the top. Jakove getting tired of all the annoying incidence, then Maka shows up with a book carried

"What just happened?" (Maka)

"Cuteness disaster..." (Jakove)

"I have to go. When I read this book, there's some sort of a key hidden." (Maka)

Maka give a rusty key from the book to Jakove. He examine around the key. She also return the book by give him at his left hand,

"I better get going. Thanks for the book. Maybe you should let them stay at your house for tonight." (Maka)

Maka just walk off to the door and leave. Jakove goes upstairs, turn off the lights and leave the 'dead' body in the living room.

**TO BE CONTINUE ON CHAPTER 56**

****(These story is not include on real story. It's only part of my imagination. I did not own Soul Eater anime series.)****


	25. Chapter 56

12:38 am

They arrived at the Inner Sanctum. The main room contains a lever to operate the doors, a staircase which leads to the Chancel, as well as a corridor which leads to the Big Hall.

"Wait here..." (Mosquito)

Mosquito try to called out Arachne. Then, he goes to each room which is there's left and right.

"This is really big and dark sanctum." (Eruka)

"Yes it is..." (Medusa)

A few minutes later, Mosquito shows up and found out that he can't find her. Arachne suddenly shows up behind them and they didn't realized her.

"Your here." (Arachne)

Everyone turn around and goes back only a few feet.

"Ms. Arachne. Forgive me that I can't find you. Medusa and her slaves are waiting for you." (Mosquito)

"I just wanted to see my sister only." (Arachne)

Free and Eruka follow Mosquito to get out of Inner Sanctum. It's just only the sisters of Gorgon.

"We meet again, sis." (Medusa)

"Just like the old time. Had you bring the ingredient I want." (Arachne)

Medusa show the dark Asura soul shines to her. Arachne amazed and impressed for what she done to get that precious ingredient.

"You ready to do this?" (Arachne)

Medusa nod. The sisters are goes to each room. Left room for Arachne, right room for Medusa. Then, each ingredient put on an old rusty stove on the same time. Jakove's red deadly blood are poured with only one drop. After they put their ingredient, the sisters goes to the circle spot behind them. There's a symbol of stars which is only infront of them. The enchant by chanting the spells.

"_Ji Mi Ha Ke Le Hi Bo Pa Vi Ng Yi Nu..._" (Medusa and Arachne)

It takes long to finish the chant. The length of it are ten to fifteen minutes to finish it.

"That's a long chants the witches made..." (Jakove)

Jakove reading the big book with the unknown title made by one of the history make. It also the book that the key hidden one of the page. He keep reading the content.

"... these chant gives the power of the spirit of witches. The energy surround the world are slightly controlled by the Arachnophobia. The dark cloud appears and a lightning strikes the land, and something will happened on that location." (Jakove)

Jakove slowly open the next page. He felt nervous of what will happen on that situation. Heartbeat beats fast, the sweats slowly tear and fall to the page and-

BAM!

"Stop reading in the middle of the night, Jacko-kun. You know that you should get up early for your mission..." (Blair)

"Fine..." (Jakove)

Jakove turn off the lights and place the book where it came from. When he goes downstairs, the 'dead' bodies suddenly disappeared. He saw the main door opened widely.

"Wonder who's the last person that DIDN'T close this door." (Jakove)

Jakove approach the main door to close it. Suddenly, Jakove's cat ear noticed something through the noises. Jakove looks back to see what's the noise came from, but he ignore it. He continue goes to basement to keep the book. Unfortunately, the collection of the books at the bookcase didn't match.

"Kind of think of..." (Jakove)

Jakove goes to the page where the key hidden. It easily can find by the rust that put the marker on the page.

"Key of Austrand? So... this key's name was... Noliyoke. There's three keys hidden around the world. One there's Noliyoke, Boyukill and Auragoal. These keys is the access to the secret places that could solve the world's problem situation." (Jakove)

He start yawn and close the book. The book originally found by Maka which is at the bookcase at the living room. When he turns back, a person shows up in sudden.

"AH! OH! OH GOD!" (Jakove)

Blair stand straight behind Jakove. As he shocked, the book he hold almost fall down. If he let that book go, it'll hurt his feet and it take a few days to cure.

"Still not sleep, huh?" (Blair)

"Blair... please I'm begging you... STOP DOING LIKE... THAT. IT gave me an heart attack..." (Jakove)

Blair gives a giggle to look at Jakove's reaction with a gasp.

"Awww, kitty cat scared of the ghost." (Blair)

Jakove goes into a serious situation.

"Okay okay, enough with the joke. Why you keep following me?" (Jakove)

Blair pretty sad, but blush.

"Don't worry. I'm sure I'll be off to bed as soon as possible." (Jakove)

"Ummm, Jacko-kun..." (Blair)

Blair stare at his eye for a request.

"I'm wonder if I want... umm..." (Blair)

"Let me guess... goodnight kiss...right?" (Jakove)

She want what she wants that's what she want.

"Goodnight kiss are for the baby." (Jakove)

Blair slowly approach Jakove as she play a fingers at his chest.

"But... for love couples... does that too each other... right?" (Blair)

She move her face closely to Jakove as she ready to get a kiss from him. Jakove had no choice. He accept her request, by give a kiss at her forehead. She excited and pay a price by kissing him at his cheeks.

"Nyaaa, I love you. I'll be at your room." (Blair)

She goes back from the basement. Jakove knew what it feels like for a girl like her. A small precious girl's request bring the good relationship. Jakove finally goes back to the room to regain energy for tomorrow.

Meanwhile at Manchester, the dark cloud still haunted the city.

"Sir! All citizen are back to their house hold!" (The police officer)

"Good. Prepare the troops. We gonna secure the city. Remember divide them on each places." (Leader)

"I'm on it." (The police officer)

Police officer grab the walkie-talkie to spread the orders. The lightning strikes seen on the sky noticed by one of the police officer. Then, the thunder heard and not loudas it's expected.

"It's going to rain real soon..." (Leader)

On the exact location of the scene, the creatures suddenly rise from the ground. A weird-looking creature with a black demon eyes wield a dangerous weapon. Lighting still strikes on different location with a thunder. The undead creatures comes alive from hell. Then, a big lighting strikes the open land with a loudest thunder that could heard 20km from Manchester.

"What the? What was that?" (The police officer)

"Assemble the troops! We're going after that lightning!" (Leader)

Every men get back inside the police cruiser and turn on the siren. All the police car receive the orders to go a place that lightning goes. Meanwhile, the marker of the lightning strikes rises another creature. This time, it surrounded by other undead creatures. It's the boss of all the undead creature. A devil faces with a red shiny armor from hell, the granite maul is it's type of weapon. Every creatures bow down to the great leader. It's name... are unable to find out.

**TO BE CONTINUE ON CHAPTER 57**

****(These story is not include on real story. It's only part of my imagination. I did not own Soul Eater anime series.)****


	26. Chapter 57

"All units, all units! Please proceed to the north-west location. If you're nearby at the leader's police cruiser, follow him behind." (Police officer)

The sirens heard throughout the city. The red and blue lights goes around shown there's something happened on that location. A few minutes later, all of the police cruiser arrived at the scene and get out from the cruiser.

"What. was. that?" (Police officer)

"Sounds like a company. Everyone hold your weapon." (Leader)

They seen the dark cloud surround that location. Some of them heard the voices of the undead.

"Tonight! We here, in the name of Gorgon, will rule the WORLD! This world will owned by Arachnophobia! All hail GORGON!" (Leader of the undead creatures)

"HURRAH!" (All undead creatures)

Every creatures shown their voices to give a spirit and prove to every humans that they stronger than ever. The troops starts to move on. They goes towards the other troops of polices. All of them slowly to back off, some of them used shield on their left arm.

"Look at them. The muscles, the armour, the weapons. We surely dead on the faith." (Police officer)

The creatures of the undead coming closer to them. Leader had no choice other than...

"FIRE!" (Leader)

Leader commands every police officer to shoots the fire. Unfortunately, it's useless for the creatures because it's not very effective. The bullets reflect their armour and the creatures keep walking as normal. One of them slash attack on one of the police cruiser. It's splits on two parts and could seen the inside. Also, it could burned that police cruiser on a few minutes. Every police cruiser retreats.

"Call the army! I need some support!" (Police officer)

"What happened?" (Major Sergeant)

"The creatures are too powerful and they bulletproof!" (Police officer)

"Does any of your are killed?" (Major Sergeant)

"Well..." (Police officer)

Suddenly one of them fell down and crawl backward. The enemy approach him and grab at his throat. Then, it's get stabbed deeply through abdomen by using the enemy's weapon. It release him and let it died. The killing spree increased by the others.

"Positive! We need-" (Police)

"Hello? Hello?" (Major Sergeant)

"We lost contact, sir! Should we goes to the British Army?" (Assistance)

"No. But there's another one organization that we could trust. An organization that consists with professional young students with their own weaponry." (Major Sergeant)

"Young students? Sir, aren't they too young to fight these kind of situation?" (Assistance)

"Believe what I'm predict." (Major Sergeant)

"But sir, their time zone is 5 hours away." (Assistance)

"What time is it?" (Major Sergeant)

"6:15 am" (Assistance)

"Time goes fast so quickly..." (Major Sergeant)

"Indeed... Should I call them?" (Assistance)

"Not yet. We should test out on our armies. They should do the easy way or the hard way." (Major Sergeant)

Major Sergeant look at the monitor shown the group of tanks are move on. The remaining soldiers are armed to face the creatures. Turrets on each tank point on the groups of creatures and ready to fire up.

At Death City... Everyone sleep in peace, except for three strangers walking around each houses. They wore a black clothes with a black mask while they carried a bag.

"So boss, which house should we go?" (Burglar 1)

"There still plenty of houses around here. Alot of them are old, ugly and looks like the 1880's." (Burglar 2)

"We need to think about the next plan..." (Burglar 3)

They walk together while they think. Then, one of them stop.

"I got it!" (Burglar 2)

"What is it?" (Burglar 1)

"Let's go rob Shinigami's house!" (Burglar 2)

"Hmmm... isn't his kind of houses are full of... you know, security?" (Burglar 1)

"Don't worry, boys. I have a plan." (Burglar 2)

"Oh boy..." (Burglar 3)

These boys think that they the best robbery in the city. They gonna have to prove it. Once they arrived at Shinigami's house, they does the normal way to get inside his house, by through the opened window that forgotten to closed. Their tip toe's steps inside house, crouching to reduce the attention from the owner. And, they decide what item they should steal.

"Boss, when do we start this quest?" (Burglar 3)

"Now." (Burglar 2)

Back to the incident where the window opened, it suddenly closed by someone. Then, the person follow the tracks of the burglars on each steps. The tracks are goes to the left, in the dark room. A person open the switch of the light and...

"Oh crap..." (Burglar 2)

The burglar freezed at their position as one of them try to take the statue and one of them stare at the stone statue.

"TRAITOR!" (Liz)

Liz keep shouting uncontrollable. She seems like an 'alarm' for this house. One of them grab her and close her mouth shut.

"We better get out of here!" (Burglar 2)

Liz's chance accepted. She bite the burglar's hand. The pain are long-last, finally they evade and left stolen item behind.

"What happened?" (Kid)

"T-the burglar! They running away!" (Liz)

Kid decide to chase them back. Unfortunately, they escaped through the same window and leave it opened. Kid goes to the window and closed it back.

"They gone. Are you alright?" (Kid)

"Yeah, I'm fine." (Liz)

"What's going on with the noise?" (Shinigami-sama)

Shinigami-sama and Patty shows up.

"Nothing it's just a robbery." (Liz)

"Did they steal anything?" (Shinigami-sama)

"Well..." (Liz)

They both look at the sack of the stolen items, including Shinigami's property. Then, there's a phone call. It also connected to all the phones that used inside the house.

"Hello?" (Kid)

A few seconds later...

"Dad, it's from the British Army." (Kid)

He lend the phone to Shinigami-sama. While Liz and Patty checking out the stolen item, Kid still thinking what should these item do. Not more than 15 seconds, Shinigami-sama put the phone.

"Change your clothes, son. You too, Patty and Liz." (Shinigami-sama)

"What? Why?" (Kid)

"Just go." (Shinigami-sama)

Liz, Patty and Kid goes upstairs to change the clothes. Shinigami goes to his private room with a large mirror infront of him. He decide to call some students and teachers. From them, they get the wake up call from Shinigami and rush to the mirror and put the code.

"Hello everyone. Sorry for disturbing all of you. I have a news that there's a situation happened at Manchester. That would be your mission to help them." (Shinigami)

"Lord, can't you do it on the morning or something?" (Red*Star)

"Yeah, I mean... It's middle of the after dark and we still sleepy." (Maka)

Shinigami look at the faces of the students. One of them sleep with saliva pouring, one of them lay a head on a table. He had another idea.

"Whoever finish this mission will be get and extra mark for the next examination." (Shinigami)

Only some of them accept it, but still need more students.

"WHOEVER FINISH THIS MISSION WILL BE GO ON TRIP AT PARIS." (Shinigami)

Then, everyone gets up and accept the challenge.

"WE IN!" (Everyone)

"Oh please..." (Shinigami)

"So, who already mess up that city?" (Spirit)

"Arachnophobia..." (Shinigami)

"Not good." (Soul)

"Now everyone listen up, everyone will be off to Manchester and never get back here until the mission finish. I don't want any of you run away from this war. These peoples need our help and we are responsible to protect them. For the transportation, we don't use Jakove's wings." (Shinigami)

"But why? It's faster than ever." (Black*Star)

"Well... there's a certain problem. I made up a transportation exclusive for you. So, be here for less than hour. Understand?" (Shinigami)

"YES, LORD!" (Everyone)

"Transmission end." (Shinigami)

Shinigami and the rest cut off the line. Shinigami believe that Arachne looking for the revenge. And he knew... what the creatures want for. Meanwhile, Medusa and Arachne walk together to Big Hall.

"Sis, our mission almost reach to the top." (Medusa)

"Yes it is. We've been working hard to support this task." (Arachne)

"Does that mean... we connected? I mean, I'm still your sister." (Medusa)

Medusa stop walking, followed by Arachne.

"Well... of course you are. Just like the time from a past about few years ago." (Arachne)

Medusa remember the time for what Arachne said. But, Arachne try to cheer her up.

"Forget the past, Medusa. Times can't be reversed." (Arachne)

"You don't look like want to forgive me, sis..." (Medusa)

"Awww, how sweet. I have a gift for you." (Arachne)

Arachne's sharp fingers are dripping with some liquid. But from inside, it added by some of the blood. Arachne stab Medusa right at the stomach. Medusa's felt pain and the aura comes surround her. The snake tattoo at her arm disappear, the dark soul comes out from her mouth and scream a pain. Few seconds later, she fainted.

"Forgive me... sis." (Arachne)

Then, Arachne leave the body behind and goes Big Hall. Once she reach inside the hall, she goes to the balcony and does a special spells at the center. The big orb produced and it shown the location of somewhere. It appears to be seen at Manchester! She look at the view of that city after the undead creatures shows up.

"COME OUT AND FIGHT, SHINIGAMI. MY ARMY WILL DECEASE EVERYONE IN THAT CITY." (Arachne)

"My youngster would make you bow to the ground, Arachne... We won't let you rule this world." (Shinigami-sama)

**_WILL HIS YOUNGSTER EVER END THIS NIGHTMARE? _**

"Mummy...?" (Crona)

**TO BE CONTINUE ON THE NEXT SEASON**

****(These story is not include on real story. It's only part of my imagination. I did not own Soul Eater anime series.)****


End file.
